Ice Cream Cooties
by Lost Inspiration
Summary: Ice Cream, six little kids, bad mistake. What happens, when one is in love with the other, one is cocky, two are quiet, and the other two, talk to much? What will happen? Read and find out. Inspired by taking the time to sit down and eat some ice cream
1. Ice Cream Cooties

**Ice Cream Cooties**

All the kids were settled, eating ice cream happily, as he watched over them. How had he gotten roped into this, anyway? Oh yeah, the hot red head. She somehow had…not conned him….okay she conned him into coming with her, but hey, she was hot.

"And Ziva, no more, hitting, understood?" Jenny, she told him to call her Jenny, and it seemed to stick with him, called as she walked over to him. The curly-haired little girl nodded and went back to eating her ice cream.

She stood next to him and gave him a smile, "Sorry, about that." She murmured. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but simply Gibbs, as the kids called him, shrugged. "It's okay." He said casually. "I mean, we'll all have to deal with this eventually right?" He asked.

Jenny smirked at him, "After watching these kids, I'll be lucky to even find a man."

Gibbs chuckled, "Oh. Don't look too far."

* * *

><p>"I'm the oldest." Tony argued back, chocolate dripping from his own ice cream cone. "No, <em>technically Tim <em>is the oldest." 5 year old Caitlin, responded, very maturely. "No! 'Cause! Cause! Tim _just _turned 6, I'll be 6 in like two weeks! So, shut up! Kate you're the youngest, anyway." Tony rebutted.

"No! Ziva's the youngest!"

Everybody turned and looked at Ziva who shrugged, "I do not mind being the youngest, in my family, I get whatever I want." She said simply before licking her ice cream cone again.

"Aw! Me too! Except, my parents only had one kid." He explained. Jeanne, who was 6, and secretly had a crush on Tony, was just quietly listening, waiting for her turn to speak up. "Hey, my birthday is next week, do you wanna come?" Tony asked, more directly at Ziva than anyone else.

Ziva shrugged and nodded, "Sure,"

"And, and then, we can go and open all the presents I got!" Tony said excitedly. Ziva's eyes lit up, "How many presents?" she asked. "I don't know, like a million." He said unsurely. Ziva smiled, "_Well, _when it's _my _birthday, Papa buys me _a gazillion _presents." She said with exaggerated arms.

"Aw! No far! I wish I was in _your _family."

Ziva shrugged and it was silent between the kindergarteners before Tony decided to make a comment, "You know, eating ice cream is like kissing." He said with a giggle.

"Nu-uh." Kate said. "Yeah too Katie." Tony teased. Kate huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "No, because when you kiss somebody, your lips have to be on theirs." Kate said surely. Tony demonstrated and placed his lips on the ice cream cone, and then showed Kate the imprint he had left.

"See, it _is _like kissing."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to kiss anybody, cooties." Abby said.

Ziva laughed, "My brother said there are no such things as cooties."

"Oh yeah?" Jeanne piped up. Ziva raised her eyebrows at her before nodding, "Yeah, and he's 10, so he _knows _what he's talking about."

"Then I _dare _you to kiss somebody and not get cooties."

Ziva grinned, "Deal!" she said excitedly.

"So, pick _a boy, _and kiss them."

Ziva cocked her head to the side multiple times before looking over at Tony, and quickly pecked him on the lips, but long enough for all the kids to scream.

Ziva giggled, "See told you."

Jeanne glared at her and folded her arms across her chest, Jeanne was _furious._ Out of all the boys at the table, which was only Tim, she still could have picked him.

Jenny rushed over, her face full of panic, "What's wrong?" she breathed.

"Nothing," all the kids said in unison. Jenny's panic was soon replaced by a smirk, "When all of you guys say, '_Nothing,' _at the same time, something's up." Jenny said.

"Well, we were just talking about, um, Tony's birthday, and how he invited Ziva to his party." Abby explained quickly. "_Tony, _did you invite _everybody _to your party?" Jenny asked. Tony shrugged, "Um, well it was for everybody."

Jenny reached into her back pocket and handed Tony, a stack of colorful, invitations. "Here, your mom gave these to me this morning, give one to _everybody." _Jenny explained and Tony nodded. He handed everybody an invitation including Gibbs before his mother smiled at Jenny and left.

Abby left after that, and then Tim's parents picked him up quickly and left. Kate, Ziva, and Jeanne left together as Jenny was their god mother, but not before Jenny wrote her phone number on Gibbs's hand.

"I will see you at the party, right?" she asked. Gibbs chuckled and nodded, "Yup."

* * *

><p>Kate smirked as they walked toward the car, "Ziva kissed a boy, Ziva kissed a boy," Kate whispered in Ziva's ear. Ziva glared at her before shoving her lightly, "Shut up, Jeanne was the one who dared me to do it."<p>

"I didn't think you'd _actually do it." _Jeanne muttered as they climbed onto the back seat.

"Ziva and Tony sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G; first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Kate sang happily.

"Ugh, Kate, will you _please _shut up!"

Kate shrugged, "Hey, you kissed him not me."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Tell me what you think. And many ideas and reviews are welcome!<strong>


	2. Long Time No Kiss

**Long Time, No Kiss**

"Come on Ziva, first day of school!" Kate shouted across the room, of the shared bedroom. The now, fifteen year old, Ziva pulled the covers from over her head,

"Will you please shut up!" she hissed.

Kate grinned, "You need to get up, school starts in like two hours."

Ziva groaned and pull the covers off of her and rolled out of bed, she scratched her head and rummaged through her half of the room.

Ever since all their parents had perished, in a fatal car accident, almost 11 years ago, Jenny had adopted them, into her home, before she and Gibbs tied the very tight knot, and they all moved in a huge house, and now she and Gibbs were expecting their first child together, a girl, and they hadn't picked out a name yet, but all the Ziva, Kate, and Jeanne all had different names in mind, everybody, except Gibbs, who was still secretly hoping for a boy.

"Did somebody sneak off with their boyfriend last night, and play basketball? Or go _swimming _in the pool_...Naked?"_ Kate teased. Ziva rolled her eyes and grabbed a shirt and threw it over her bikini halter top, "He _is not_ my _boyfriend_." She said sternly, opening their bedroom door.

"Yeah right." Kate snorted as they walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Their very pregnant, adoptive, mother stood in the middle of the kitchen, talking on the house phone, while cooking pancakes. Their adoptive sister, Jeanne, sat at the counter, texting who knows who, smiling and laughing at whatever the person said.

"Jeanne!" Their adoptive father, Gibbs, shouted as he walked in. Jeanne looked up, "Yes Daddy?" she asked, innocently. "Can't you see your mother-?"

"Sorry, sorry," Jeanne muttered as she took the pot from her mother. Jenny set the house down and kissed her husband's head,

"Jethro, that was, Carla, something happened at-."

Jethro cut her off by kissing her lightly, all the girls gagged, "Please! Isn't this how you got in this situation in the first place?" Kate shouted. Gibbs glared at his daughter as Jenny smirked at him, "I have to go, but make sure all the girls get to National okay?" Jenny asked as she shrugged on her purse.

Gibbs nodded and kissed her cheek before Jeanne realized something, "Wait, why are they coming to Washington National?" she asked suddenly. "Jeanne, sweetie, we told you, taking all three of you to separate schools is just going to be too difficult with the new baby." Jenny explained as she shrugged on her purse, "You never told me!" Jeanne shrieked.

"Yeah, they did." Ziva muttered as she leaned against the counter, biting the edge of nail. Jeanne turned suddenly and glared at her, "I don't think, I asked, you," Jeanne hissed.

Jenny patted Gibbs's shoulder but not before patting his shoulder and whispering in his ear, "Have fun."

"All right," Gibbs said and clapped his hands. Ziva, Kate, and Jeanne looked at him,

"Jeanne, can you get three plates down for you and your sister." Gibbs asked kindly and Jeanne nodded. "Kate, can you finish cooking the eggs?"

"Sure." Kate said and slid over to the stove, where the eggs were scrambling.

Gibbs stepped over to Ziva, who smiled at him, "And what about me?" she asked. "I need you," he whispered. "To go….and put on an actual shirt, and not some bikini string thing." Ziva smirked and rolled her eyes before running up the stairs.

"Do they have to come with me?" Jeanne asked. Kate rolled her eyes, "It'll save more money, so maybe dad can get one of us a car for our birthday." Kate said. Jeanne's eyes lit up, "Well, it would be me because I'm the oldest." She said proudly. "Or Ziva, because she's the youngest, for now." Kate teased.

Jeanne was right though, being the oldest of the three meant that she got a bedroom all to herself, while having a new baby on the way,

Kate had been asked to move in with Ziva, who hadn't minded at all.

"Anyway, I think you guys might like Washington, once you get the hang of it." Jeanne said simply as she set three plates along the kitchen bar.

"No way! Cambridge Hall is the best!" Kate argued.

"No, I think, Summerland Prep University is the best." Ziva said from overhead.

Jeanne sighed, "Whatever, you can't really compare all the schools together, because, they're all different." Kate nodded,

"Yeah, like Cambridge Hall is more of a sports school."

"For boys," Jeanne muttered under her breath. Kate glared at her, "Woodland Prep University is more for the gifted." Ziva said as she sat down at the bar. "

And Washington National is just expensive." Gibbs muttered.

The three girls set the food on the plates before sitting down at the bar, "Jeanne, don't lose your sisters." Gibbs reminded.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and nodded, "Sure, Daddy."

"Ziva don't kill anybody." Gibbs continued. Ziva smirked before reaching over Kate and taking the maple syrup. "And Kate," Kate raised her eyebrows at her father. "Don't beat the boys too hard at basketball. I know." Kate said for him. Gibbs smiled before he kissed all three girls on the head, before going to get last night's mail. Kate and Ziva finished first and dashed up the stairs while Jeanne stayed behind texting someone, probably her boyfriend, they presumed. "Okay, what for today?" Ziva asked as she looked through her closet.

"Um, the black vest with the um, life shirt, looks awesome on you. I guess." Kate said.

"Thanks, we better hurry though, who knows how long Jeanne will be down there." Kate said quickly before grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt, before both girls took off toward separate bathrooms.

* * *

><p>"Took, you guys long enough." Jeanne muttered as she stood by the front door. Ziva and Kate rolled their eyes as they walked past her toward their car. Jeanne sighed and locked their front door, sticking her hands in the pockets of her black and white romper and climbing into the family's black SUV.<p>

"Thanks for putting something appropriate on today." Gibbs commented.

Kate wore a simple tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse. Ziva wore a white shirt, with black sleeves that stopped by her wrist, along with a black best, and denim shorts.

"Dad, you say this every time we leave the house." Ziva said.

Gibbs chuckled, "And every time, one of you has on something that's either too short, or too revealing."

"Yeah, like a tank top." Jeanne said with a snort. "Hey, I'm letting you all wearing those shorts aren't I?" he asked. "They're just shorts!" Kate exclaimed. Gibbs shook his head miserably, "How I pray for a boy, please."

The girls had tuned out of their father's plea for a boy; Jeanne who sat in the passenger seat, started flipping through her phone, Ziva started listening to music on her iPod touch, and Kate decided to play on her new Nintendo 3DS.

"You know, these electronics are going to be the death of us." Gibbs said, and it rang throughout the car, as nobody answered back. Finally having enough, he slammed down on the breaks, and everybody fell forward before abruptly slamming back against the seat.

"Ow!" They all cried.

"What was that for?" Kate asked. Gibbs turned around in his seat and held out his hand,

"I want all electrical devices, now." He growled. "Here," Ziva looked at Kate before letting out an exasperated breath and handing him her iPod, and Kate, her Nintendo. He looked over at his oldest daughter, who was still texting.

"Jeanne, phone now." He commanded.

"Dad, with me being the oldest, I think it would be best that I keep my cell phone handy just in case something happens to us." She explained smartly.

Gibbs sighed and went back to driving, Kate and Ziva muttering under their breaths.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys know where to go? Good!" Jeanne said rather perkily before disappearing into the sea of people. Kate and Ziva looked at one another before Kate muttered,<p>

"Typical Jeanne."

When they saw a familiar face, they immediately cheered up, "Hi guys! I heard you guys were coming here, and I got so excited!" Abby said excitedly as she hugged her friends. "Thanks, we were kinda excited until Jeanne ditched us." Ziva said.

Abby shrugged, "That fine I can show you guys to your class, and then we'll discuss more at lunch." Abby explained, they both nodded. "Alright, sounds good." Kate said. "So, what class do you have next?" Abby asked.

"English, with Mr. Tanner?" Ziva said cautiously.

"I have Social Studies with Ms. River." Kate said.

They both looked at Abby for some help, "Alright, great. Ziva, you and me have the same class, and then Kate I have this really awesome friend, Paula Cassidy, she's really nice, I think you'll like her in your class." She said quickly like she always did when she excited as they began walking toward class.

"If you say so, I trust you Abby." Kate joked.

Abby glared at her, with a playful streak showing, "Trust Me."

* * *

><p>It turned out, Paula was as nice as Abby had described and Kate had been happy to stay with her for a class, Abby walked with Ziva to the English classroom, which was quite large…and colorful.<p>

"Uh, Ziva, I gotta go talk to Mr. Tanner for a second but go look around for a second, or sit down." Abby said as they walked inside. Ziva nodded and slowly walked around, trying careful to bump into one of the many people in the room. She found a seat toward the middle of the room, next to somebody who she couldn't quite make out a face because they were bending over tying their shoe.

"Um, is anybody sitting here?" she asked. "Uh, no." The person, a male said as he sat up.

She nodded and sat down, she immediately started doodling on her notebook, not bothering to pay the person next to her until, "Ziva?"

She looked up, he still had the same sandy blonde hair, and hazel eyes, and a mischievous smile, "Well, Long Time, No Kiss."


	3. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

Ziva laughed, "It was a _dare _remember?"

"Hey, but you did it anyway!" Tony said, laughing in the process. "I was _four_." She emphasized. Tony shrugged, "I've dated younger women."

"Speaking of, why are you here? I'm a sophomore, aren't you a Junior?" Tony shook his head, "Yeah, well, ya see…I didn't necessary _fail, _my dad just never took me to summer school." He explained.

"So, then you need to do better this school year?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, "Graduating with _my class_ is not really a priority. Now dating your sister is, maybe because she might kill me."

Ziva's smile dropped, "Wait? _You're _the guy who's been dating _Jeanne?_"

He nodded, "Why? She didn't tell you?"

"Jeanne doesn't tell me _anything _anymore." Ziva muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Ah, well, kiss ya later." Tony said as he gathered up his books and left. Ziva gave a sad smile before nodding, Abby walked over to her and gave her a cheeky grin,<p>

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I saw you, over here _flirting _with Mr. Kissy Face."

"Oh, my gosh, Abby I was like _five-." _

"Four." Abby corrected as they walked out of the door into the hallway.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "_Whatever, _I just kissed him on the lips, _lightly._"

Abby tapped her chin, "I think I saw tongue."

"There was no tongue."

"There was tongue."

"Tongue."

"No Tongue."

"Why are we talking about tongues over here?" Paula asked as she walked over, Kate following closely behind. "Oh yeah, well, Paula you weren't there that day. But once, um, Jenny took us to get ice cream-."

"A _really _long time ago." Ziva interrupted.

"Not that long, you act as if you're a hundred years old! Anyway, so Jeanne dared Ziva to kiss Tony and she _did _with _tongue." _

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I should kick you." She muttered.

"Yeah, _but_, you've known me for too long."

"So, now what?" Paula asked.

"Um, well, now…" Kate and Ziva checked their schedules, "We switch." They said in unison. Paula smiled,

"Do you always say stuff together?"

"No." Kate and Ziva said.

They all stayed silent before they all started laughing, "Well, what class do you have _after _this one?" Abby asked.

"Algebra." They said simultaneously, again.

Paula put her hands on her hips, "Okay, now that's getting creepy. Are you two like, fraternal twins, or something?"

Kate shook her head, "Ziva's the youngest; she was born in November. I'm the middle child, sadly, I was born in May, and Jeanne was born in March."

Paula nodded, "Noted."

Abby smiled, "Let's get to class before we're late."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad it's finally lunch!" Kate exclaimed as they sat down at a table. "Yeah, can school <em>get <em>any more boring?" Paula asked. "I actually miss my old school." Ziva muttered.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well," Abby wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders, "You've got us."

Ziva smiled, "Like always.

"And Jeanne?" Paula asked questioningly. Ziva smirked and looked over at her sister, who sat a few tables away talking to a group of her, 'friends,' about boys and what not. "Yeah, I don't think so." Kate muttered as she bit into her sandwich.

"I thought that ponytail look familiar."

Kate and Ziva turned around, "Tim!" they exclaimed. The young, eager, teenager had grown since his kindergarten days, and now was... handsome. "Hey, I haven't seen you in like _forever," _He said as he sat down at the table. "Jeanne, never mentions you guys."

Ziva gave a quick, 'Of course,' with her eyebrows before taking a sip of her water. "Uh, I hear your mom is having a baby." He said.

Ziva smiled, "Yeah, a girl, and dad was not too happy about that."

Tim chuckled, "Do they have any names picked out?"

Ziva nodded, flipping through her iPod, Kate looked at her bewildered, Ziva smiled at her sister, "Rule number nine, never go anywhere with a back-up." She quoted.

"I thought it was-."

"_My _rules.

Kate nodded, "Right."

"Anyway," she scrolled through her notes, "Mom wants to name the baby, Emery Roxanne. Dad, is still pitching, Logan Alyzabeth."

"I thought Logan was a boy's-."

Ziva shook her head and sighed, "He's still in the whole boy phase."

Tim nodded, "Right."

"_I _want to name the baby, Ava Leigh." Ziva said surely.

Abby smiled, "What about you Kate?"

"I'm fine with Callie Jane." She said casually. "That or Jagger, wouldn't Jagger be _really _cool?" she asked. Ziva shrugged,

"We do have some unusual names in our family."

"What does Jeanne want the baby to be named?" Tim asked.

Ziva scoffed, "Isabella Grace."

"Oh, so, pretty." Abby squealed.

Kate laughed, "That's why my dad won't let her name the kid, and he wants something, like unisex." Kate said. "Have guys _agreed _on _one _name _together?" _Paula asked.

Kate and Ziva nodded, "Brett."

Abby nodded, "I _love _that name." she gushed. Kate smiled, "Ziva picked it out." Abby nudged Ziva's shoulder, "_Somebody _has good choices in names."

Ziva shrugged, "Yeah, well, when you live in a house with Jeanne, and she hogs the bathroom, you have to read _something." _Everybody at their table laughed,

"Of course."

"Well, looks like the gang is all riled up." Tony said as he approached their table. "Hey, Tony." Ziva said softly. He sat down next to the open seat next to her, "So, what are we talking about?" he asked.

"Baby names." Abby said.

"Oh, mine's Ryder, for a boy."

"And a girl?" Paula asked.

"Jagger."

Kate grinned and she high-fived Tony, "See, we have that connection, like that." She teased. Ziva laughed, "Of course."

"Yeah, now all were missing is…."

"Your girlfriend." Abby teased.

"Yeah, her, and then we'll have all of Jenny's daycare together again." Tony finished. "What was it called again?" Tim asked. "Uh…Tots R Us." Ziva said.

Tony nodded, "Right, at first I thought she was going to try and sell us but now I know…now, chip me." He commanded playfully.

Ziva rolled her eyes before handing him a chip, he frowned, "No, _chip me." _He said.

"I don't know what that means." Ziva said slowly.

Tony took her hand, placed it in the bag of chips, and then opened _his _mouth, and then placed her hand over his mouth and released the chips into his mouth.

"Now, _that _is chipping somebody."

Ziva looked at him in disbelief before laughing, "I'll remember that."

"I would _hope _that you would remember _not _to steal my _boyfriend." _Jeanne said, or rather hissed as she walked over and sat on Tony's lap.

She ran a finger over Tony's chest before kissing his nose, "Why are you not over there?" she murmured.

"I-I was just talking to my, ye old pre-school buddies." Tony said.

Jeanne smiled, "Then why do I not believe you?"

"How about I convince you." Tony said before, licking Jeanne's lips with his tongue that was before he kissed her deeply. Ziva groaned and placed her head on the table,

"How about I go _throw up?" _she muttered.

Abby laughed at her friend's comment, "Okay, Jeanne, seriously, I really think Ziva would puke, and with anything, it'll be on you, trust me." Kate declared, sternly. Jeanne pulled away and glared at her sister,

"Well then, who has laundry duty this week?"

Kate's frown caused Jeanne to smile, she stood up and Tony stood with her, "Exactly, and Ziva, I hope you have a backup for_ that_ backup." She murmured before walking away, with Tony in tow.

Ziva clicked her tongue and pushed her lunch away, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Kate licked her lips, "I don't think I'll ever be hungry again."

Abby placed her hands on her hips, "I'm _sure, some _of you guys have seen people kiss. Some people may have had some _hands-on _experience." Abby eyed Ziva who rolled her eyes, "

"Yeah, but her room is right next door, and I can hear her texting him, and just making these tiny little sounds it's…" Ziva shuttered.

"Disgusting." Kate finished.

Paula smiled, "That's why I'm glad, _I'm an only child." _

Ziva glared at her, "Can I come live with you?"

"Yeah, me too." Kate added.

"I'll talk to my mom." Paula said between laughs.

"So, what class do you have after this?" Tim asked.

"Uh…I have science." Ziva said.

"And I have, _Italian." _Kate said.

Abby raised her eyebrows, "Nice, do you know how many cute guys are in that class?"

"Yeah, there's like tons." Paula said.

"Right, McGee?" Abby asked.

Tim looked like a dear in head-lights, "Uh, I really don't know about cute guys."

"Right, cause, you're a guy." Ziva teased.

"Yeah."

"Well, anyway, what other classes do you have? I can tell you if anybody cute is in there." Abby said excitedly. "Um, after class with _Italy, _I have Home Economics, or like Child Care or something like that." Kate said.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, we all have that too. Mrs. Pauline is an _awesome _teacher, she makes it totally fun."

"Yeah, the only reason, we chose that class was so we could get as far away from Jeanne as possible." Ziva explained.

"What class does she have?"

"Choir, and then, Drama, and then _sometimes, _she has cheer pra-…." Kate looked at her sister, "Great." Ziva muttered. "What?" Abby asked. "It's today." Kate said glumly. "Well, my brother, Tom, you remember him right? Well, he has a car; maybe he could pick you guys up and drop you guys off." Abby explained.

"Here, let me see your phone," Ziva ordered and held out her hand. Abby smiled before handing Ziva, her scull-encrusted cell phone. "I'll call dad, and ask him." She replied before getting up and walking toward a quieter corner.

"What class do you have last? So, I know where to go."

"Ziva has Martial Arts, and I have Art."

Paula grinned, "Lucky Ziva."

"Why is Ziva lucky?" Kate asked. "There's all: _Hot_, _sweaty_, _shirtless, sexy_ guys in that class." Paula said dreamily. Abby nodded, "Like hotter than _Ryan Reynolds."_

"And the guys in Art…they're like Kellan Lutz status." Abby explained. Kate nodded,

"Good to know."

Ziva came and took her seat again, before handing Abby her phone, "He said it was okay, as long as we tell Jeanne we won't be there."

Kate grinned and looked over at her sister's table, "Jeanne," she whispered. "Jeanne," Ziva joined in.

"We're going with Abby's brother, instead to watch you and those other-….people today." Kate whispered.

Abby laughed and shook her head, "You guys are evil."

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	4. Thoughts Can Be Deceiving

**Thoughts Can Be Deceiving**

They as the lunch bell sounded, all four of them packed up their lunches and started walking toward their next class.

"So, what is the science teacher like?" Ziva asked as she and Paula walked into the classroom. "Oh, Professor Storm is really nice." Paula gushed. Ziva was about to ask another question when she stopped in her tracks.

Professor Storm was a beautiful, young, curly haired woman. She couldn't older than thirty, she kinda reminded her of Jeanne, hopefully she would be much nicer.

She stood up at the sound of students entering her classroom, she smiled at Ziva. "Hi, I'm Professor Storm. You must be Ziva." She said cheerfully as she held out her hand, which Ziva shook.

"I'm Ziva. Kate's sister." She explained.

"And _Jeanne's, _too_, _correct?" she asked. Ziva nodded, "Yup." She said through gritted teeth. "Well, you can have seat next to Paula, if you'd like." She offered. Ziva nodded and followed Paula over to a table.

"She looks…familiar." Ziva murmured.

"How?" Paula asked.

Ziva shrugged, "I can't figure where I know her from, but she looks _a lot _like Jeanne." Ziva said.

Paula furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at the teacher, "You're right, she does." She concluded.

"Huh, Interesting." Ziva said softly.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, they worked on a review worksheet, which most of which Ziva had already learned.

She finished first and Professor Storm saw that she was becoming bored brought her up to her desk.

"You were in an advanced class at your old school weren't you?" she whispered. Ziva smiled shyly and nodded, "Yup."

The Professor reached into a folder of hers and pulled out a single piece of paper, "I want you to do some research on cells. At least a page." She explained.

"Well, there are multiple cells out there, is there any specific one?" Ziva asked, taking the paper in her hand.

Professor Storm smiled, "Exactly."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "Excuse Me?"

"Any cell will do. Human Cells, Animal Cells, Plant Cells."

Ziva nodded unsurely, "Alright."

Ziva walked back to her seat, and flipped open a textbook. She read through the whole cell section of the book, taking notes on interesting sections.

She hadn't even realized class was over until Paula nearly cut off her circulation in her shoulder.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ziva said as she gathered up her stuff, she slipped the piece of paper into a folder as they walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>The next class they had was with Mrs. Pauline; a cheerful, green-eyed red head who was overly excited, she reminded her of Abby.<p>

She explained to them all that they would be taking a short quiz for the hour, and then they would have a surprise when they returned the next day.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Ziva whispered in reference to the surprise.

Paula shook her head, "Not a clue."

Once they all finished the quiz, they were allowed to socialize with their table. Ziva, Paula, Abby, Kate, Tim, and Tony all sat at one large table.

"So, what class do you have next?" Tony asked, more specially at Ziva than anybody else.

"Martial Arts." Ziva said simply, flipping through her notes. "Oh yeah, that class is really awesome, I wanted to take it but-."

"My sister insisted that you do drama with her, yes, she has that kind of power, I understand, I live with her." Ziva said, not bothering to look up.

Tony let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay."

Ziva nodded, "Yup."

The bell rang and she quickly packed up her stuff, "See you later." She mumbled before rushing from the room.

* * *

><p>Ziva walked onto the mat carefully, before walking over to her instructor. When he noticed her, he smiled, "Hello, you must be Ziva. I'm Zeus, you're instructor."<p>

Ziva smiled, "Um, good to know. So, what are we working on?"

Zeus gestured in a direction before shouting, "Izaac! Get over here," he called. A boy, with blonde hair that was spiked up in hawk form, and a chiseled physique along with bright hazel eyes ran up. He smiled when he saw Ziva.

"Hi, I'm Izaac." He greeted, he held out her hand for her to shake. Ziva blushed slightly as she shook his hand.

"Zac, show her what's done." Zeus commanded.

"Yeah, Izaac show her how it's done!" a group of boys called from a group on the mat. Izaac rolled his eyes as he walked onto the mat.

"Boys! Fifty Sit-ups!" Zeus called, he smiled at Izaac, "_Expect_ you two_._Ziva needs to learn the ropes, a little more." He whispered before walking over to the larger group.

Izaac rubbed the back of his neck, "So, let's start with the front kick." He said.

"Uh…what's that?" Ziva asked.

"Here, let me show you." Izaac said as he walked behind her. He pressed his shirtless chest against her back, which caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

"So, let's get your arms right." He said as he placed her arms in the right position. He then, walked from behind her, and stood in front of her.

"So, now, kick me." He demanded.

Ziva smiled, "Kick you?" she questioned.

Izaac smiled and nodded, "Just bring your leg, up and out." He instructed.

Ziva shrugged, "If you say so."

She prepared to release her kick but she hesitated, "Shouldn't you like put on some protection?" she asked.

Izaac chuckled, "All right, listen, I have _six_ older brothers. I've been hit, kicked, punched, side-swiped, and everything else in between. Trust me, I highly doubt-."

Ziva kicked him in straight in the center of his chest, and he fell onto the ground, not finishing his sentence.

Ziva covered her mouth, as he groaned, "Oh my god…" she murmured. Izaac rolled over clutching his chest, Ziva tried to control her giggles.

Izaac stood up and rubbed his side, "You might be a yellow belt sooner than I thought." He said through ragged breaths.

"I'm so sorry-." Ziva said.

Izaac held up a hand and wiped a tear from his cheek, "No. No. That's what you're supposed to do, I just didn't think-."

"A girl could hit that hard?" Ziva finished with a smirk.

Izaac let out a hurt chuckle, "Uh, no."

Ziva crossed her arms, "Do you want me to kick you again?" she asked.

Izaac shook his head, "No. No. Just, just let go get some…_padding." _He teased.

Ziva smiled as she watched him limp away, clutching his side. Zeus walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I have never seen Izaac fall on the ground, and to cry."

"I am sure; he has, out of this class." Ziva said.

Zeus shook his head, "I would know, I am his uncle."

Ziva looked up at him, "His brothers are very tough on him." He concluded.

Ziva nodded, "I'll try and go easy on him." She promised. "He is going to show you, strikes next." Zeus said before showing her a few strike stances. "Thank You." Ziva thanked Zeus before he walked away.

Izaac returned soon with protective gear on his arms, "Alright, let's try some, strikes." He said.

Ziva smiled, "What? No more kicks? I was having fun." She said innocently. Izaac mocked a laugh before banging the padding together, "Alright, give me all you got."

Ziva grinned, "Are you sure? Last time you said that-."

"I know what I said. But _this _time, I got protection." He joked.

Ziva shrugged, "All right,"

She hit him once, and he caught it. Izaac grinned, "What now?" he asked. Ziva paused as she thought, before taking another strike at him. He caught that one, also. His grin got bigger, "You're trapped." He said.

Ziva smirked, "Not quite."

Izaac furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh."

"You're not wearing enough protection," she whispered before she kneed him, hard.

Izaac let out a scream before falling to the floor, bringing Ziva with him. Ziva laughed and fell off of him, he clutched him groin, before he started laughing.

They lay side by side to each other, he turned his head to look at her, "You're good." He breathed. Ziva turned her head to look at him, "Thanks." She sat up and looked behind her.

Everybody had turned to see what was going on, she smiled at Zeus, who simply nodded, "Izaac is learning." He said simply to the class.

Ziva turned back to Izaac before hoping up, she held out her hand, "You're not going to hit me are you?" he asked as he took it.

Ziva smiled, "I think you've suffered enough." She said as he stood up.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, I got a major headache." He groaned. Ziva's smile dropped as blood slowly dripped from his nose, "And maybe a broken nose?"

He felt his nose, "Probably when we fell, and you hit me in the _head_. Now _that _makes sense" He said.

Ziva tore off a piece of her yoga top and pressed it to his nose, "No, you shouldn't have ruined your top." He started.

Ziva smiled, "It's not mine, it's my sisters."

Izaac grinned, "I know that trick too."

Zeus walked over and checked his nephew, "Izaac," he murmured. They whispered something to each other before Izaac nodded and Zeus walked away.

"He said I will lose my rank, once you learn control." Izaac said as they walked off the mat.

Ziva smiled, "See, girls _are _better than boys."

Izaac rolled his eyes, "Yeah, maybe on a different planet." He said.

Ziva giggled, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Abby was standing next to a silver, Audi, smiling with Kate. "What?" Ziva asked as she walked up.<p>

"School let out ten minutes ago." Abby said.

Kate smirked, "And that's not the shirt you packed." She said.

Ziva shrugged, "I borrowed one from a classmate, because mine had blood on it." She said simply as she opened the passenger door.

"And _why _was there blood on it?" Kate asked as she climbed in, giving a meek wave to Abby's brother.

"Because, I kicked him, and we fell and he hit his nose."

"He?" Abby questioned.

Ziva nodded, "Yes, _he,_ his name is _Izaac." _She said.

"Do you mean, Izaac Metro?" Abby asked as her brother started pulling out of the parking lot.

Ziva shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Abby gasped, "Ziva, you're kidding me right? Izaac Metro, _talked _to you?"

Ziva ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, why, is that such a big deal?"

"Izaac Metro and his brothers are _the _most popular people in school, all six; Jakob, Mychael, Alixander, Ryan, Cameron, and Tyler." Abby explained.

"So?" Ziva asked as she undid her long French braid, and Abby caught her arm.

"Abby, let go of my arm." Ziva said.

Kate smiled and laughed, "Abby, why do have my sister's arm?" she said between laughs.

"Because there's something written on it." Abby said before her brother tightened her seat belt.

"Sit." He commanded.

Abby released her arm but not before Kate took it, she laughed, "Dad's gonna be pissed," She said.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because Izaac Metro wrote on her, his _phone number _to be exact."

Ziva yanked back her arm and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "We were going to work on the science report together, share notes." She corrected.

Kate rolled her eyes and nodded, "Right."

Ziva let out a breath before pulling out a pair of headphones and tuning out of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mom." Kate and Ziva called as they walked into their house. Both Ziva and Kate threw their backpacks into empty chairs before following the scent of chocolate chip cookies into the kitchen.<p>

"Hi girls," Jenny replied as they walked in.

Kate took a cookie off of the plate and handed it to Ziva before taking one for herself, "So, how was the first day of school?" Jenny asked as she continued to start dinner.

Ziva shrugged, "It was all right, we hung out with Tim and Abby, and Paula. Do you remember her she's-."

"A boy wrote his phone number on her, and then he kissed her on the cheek, and they're gonna live happy ever after." Kate teased.

Ziva glared at her sister, "Over dramatic much?" She muttered.

Jenny smiled, "Ziva?"

"Not important, he _did not _kiss me anyway, all we did was hang out and he asked if he could call me, I said yes, that's it. I don't even remember his name. " Ziva said.

"Izaac James Metro." A person hissed.

Ziva and Kate turned around; Jeanne leaned against the doorway, her arms across her chest. "How do you know his _full _name?" Kate asked.

"And why are you here? I thought you had cheer practice?" Ziva asked. Jeanne slowly walked over to the counter, "It got canceled…the fields were too muddy from the rain last night, and they had an event in the gym. So Tony, who you decided to flirt with at lunch, dropped me off. And too answer you, Kate, I _know _his full name because he told me, he's my _X_-boyfriend, the one who broke my heart."

Jeanne glared at Ziva, "But, I guess my sister _wouldn't _know that, huh?"

Ziva opened her mouth to speak but Jeanne cut her off again, "I guess not." She shouted before running upstairs.

Kate sighed, "Houston we have a problem."


	5. Stuck In The Middle

**Stuck In The Middle**

Ziva sighed before getting up; she walked over to the living room and swung her book bag onto her shoulder, "I don't feel like dealing with the _Jeanne _drama, I'm going to do my homework, in _my _room." She hissed before hurrying up the stairs.

"I thought it was _our _room?" Kate called.

Ziva loudly slammed the door in response.

Kate sighed, "So much for sisterly love."

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into his home; it was silent, which it rarely was. He walked up the stairs and into his eldest daughter's room. She was asleep, her head lying on her desk, underneath her math homework.<p>

He gingerly placed her in the bed and covered her up tightly before kissing her head. He then moved onto his middle and youngest daughter's room.

He was surprised to find their bedroom door locked, so he went to find his wife.

Jenny was on one side of the bed, reading a book; she looked up as he stood in the doorway. "Hi," she smiled.

He glanced over at Kate who was asleep on the other side of the bed, "Why?"

"Ziva and Jeanne got into a fight and then Ziva kicked her out." She explained.

Gibbs chuckled, "We need a bigger house," He muttered as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, maybe when I'm seven months pregnant again." She joked before reaching into the nightstand and tossing him the key.

He stood up and walked out of the room and unlocked Ziva's door. "Ziver…" he murmured as he slowly stepped inside. Ziva looked up at him from her bed,

"Hi Dad." She said before turning back to her laptop.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her head, "So, how was the first day of school?"

Ziva shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

Her IM messenger popped up, '_So, bacteria is unicellar. Humans are multicellar.' _

Ziva smiled before replying, '_Thanks, talk to you soon.' _

"Who are you talking too?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a friend." Ziva said as she signed off.

"Is this friend the reason you kicked Kate out?"

Ziva looked up at him, "I didn't feel like seeing my _sisters _at the moment." She muttered.

Gibbs sighed and lightly patted her back, "Is your friend…a boy?'

Ziva glared at him, "Does it matter?"

Gibbs gave her a look, "Yes."

Ziva sighed, "His name is Izaac and he's Jeanne's X-boyfriend, she thinks that I'm head over heels for him, and everything else."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "Jeanne _had _a… _boyfriend_?"

Ziva smiled, "Jeanne has had _multiple _boyfriends, maybe you just haven't noticed."

Gibbs chuckled, "I've noticed that a basketball is always in the middle of the driveway every morning."

Ziva blushed, "Ash just needed to work on his free throw," she said quickly.

Gibbs smirked, "At three in the morning?"

Ziva shrugged, "I was up anyway."

Gibbs stood up, "I'm gonna bring Kate in here." He said.

Ziva sighed, "Whatever, I was going to go swimming anyway."

Ziva hopped off the bed and walked over to her closet, as she flipped through her swimsuits; Gibbs walked into his bedroom and delicately picked Kate up before walking back over and placing her in her bed.

By the time he had the covers pulled over Kate; Ziva was already grabbing a towel and walking out the door.

Gibbs sighed and sat on the edge of Ziva's bed.

Kate rolled over as her father put his head in his hands, "Do you wish you had a boy now?"

* * *

><p>Ziva knocked on the gate to her best friend's home; she smiled when she saw her cheery smile.<p>

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" Fifteen year old Alexi Matthews said as she greeted her friend. Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked inside the backyard, "Crappy. I _hate _that school."

Alexi put her hands on her tanned hips, her sandy brown hair stopping just at her waist, "I think you're over exaggerating a bit."

"Uh, no. The only good thing is that they have a martial arts studio." She explained.

Alexi raised her eyebrows, "Are there….cute _boys _at this martial arts studio?"

Ziva smirked as she laid her towel on a lawn chair, "Some." She said a smirk playing on her lips.

"_Some? _Any that _I _would be interested in?"

Ziva shrugged, "Depends, which do you prefer: Smart, Tall, Handsome, and an _awesome _fighter or…Somewhat Funny, Mildly handsome, and…athletic."

Alexi smiled, "Depends, which one is Tony?"

Ziva smiled at her friend, "You know me so well." She said as she sat down on the chair.

Alexi pushed her feet off to the so she could sit, "So…what's his name?" she asked.

Ziva took her sunglasses from her face, "Who?"

"Mr. Smart, Tall, Handsome, and an _awesome _fighter."

Ziva smiled, "My lips are sealed."

Alexi placed her hands on her shoulder and shook her friend, "Ziva I've known you since you were five and you threw a rock at my brother! Come on!" Alexi pleaded.

"Alexi, if you stop shaking me, I could tell you."

Alexi stopped.

"Spill." She ordered.

Ziva smirked, "_Could, _I never said I wanted too."

Alexi glared at her, "You like him. You like him!" she teased.

Ziva sat up, "I don't _like _him we're just good… friends."

Alexi smirked and crossed her arms, "Yeah, right."

Ziva phone vibrated on the side table and she reached to grab it when Alexi slapped her hand, the quirky blonde teen quickly snatched up the phone.

"Oooo, Tony's calling."

Ziva looked at the caller ID, "How did he even get my number?"

Alexi touched talk and Tony's voice echoed onto the pool, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hi." Ziva and Alexi said at once.

"Oh, sorry Ziva. I thought this was Jeanne's number."

"No. It's mine." Ziva said.

There was a silence on the other end of the line before he said, "Um…well I guess I can tell you too. There's no school tomorrow."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Uh…something happened, with that event in the gym. But it will be open Wednesday." Tony replied.

"Um, thanks. I'll be sure to tell Jeanne."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Ziva hit end, "Well that was awkward." Alexi finally said.

Ziva laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

Alexi stood up and straightened her swim suit, "You're not going to tell Jeanne are you?"

Ziva smiled, "Thinking about it." Ziva said with a silky grin as she toyed with her iPod touch.

Alexi placed her hands on her hips again, "You have too many phones, girl."

Ziva smiled, "I have an _iPod _and a _Droid_. And a PSP, but I don't really count that as a phone." Ziva said smartly.

Alexi rolled her eyes and tugged on her friends arm, "Come and swim with me." She pleaded.

Ziva laughed, "No."

"Then why'd you come over here?" Alexi asked.

"Cause you're my best friend, and-."

"You wanted to see my brother." Alexi finished.

Ziva smirked and pushed her friend into pool, "Shut up!" she shouted.

Alexi bobbed up in the water and shook her hair, "You know you want too."

Ziva came and sat on the edge of pool and let her feet soak in the water, "What I _want _is to go back to school with you and Ainsley, and Reese, and Marc."

Alexi wiggled her eyebrows, "Your _boyfriend." _

"I don't _have _a boyfriend. I don't _want _a boyfriend. I don't _need _a boyfriend." Ziva stressed.

Alexi giggled, "Sure."

"I mean, I was fine where I was. I had fun, there were people I liked-not that way," Alexi smiled, "And I actually knew where the heck I was going." Ziva explained.

"I mean today, Jeanne just ditched us in the middle of a _huge _hallway, ugh, she's such a bi-."

"Ah, Ah, you promised you wouldn't curse." Alexi scolded.

Ziva splashed water Alexi way, "Shut up!"

Alexi treaded in the water and laughed, "So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Alexi asked.

Ziva shrugged, "Lay around. Watch TV."

"That doesn't sound like the Ziva Gibbs I know." Alexi said.

"Yeah, well, I got too much crap to do. English Homework, Math Homework, and a Science Paper, we have _no _idea what to do."

"We?" Alexi questioned.

"Yes, _Izaac _and I." Ziva said smoothly.

"So, Izaac's his name." Alexi teased.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Well, we don't school tomorrow either so…maybe I could help."

Ziva nodded, "You're in advanced biology, and you might be _more _than enough help. Please." Ziva begged.

Alexi laughed and nodded, "And maybe we can video chat with _Izaac _later?" Alexi said as she climbed out of the pool.

"Yeah, maybe, he has six brothers; I'm surprised he's still walking."

"Alright, let me go ask my mom." Alexi said before disappearing into her house.

"Let me call mine too." Ziva muttered.

She stood up and dialed her home number; thankfully her mother actually _answered _the phone, not her father.

"Mom, can Lex come over?"

"Ziva, it's a school night."

"No, it's not, something happened at school, and now I guess they have to clean up or something and there's no school tomorrow." Ziva explained quickly.

"Ziva, you better not be lying."

"I'm not."

Jenny sighed, "Try and make up with your sisters." She ordered.

Ziva nodded, "I will, I'll like try a thousand percent."

"Alright, see you at home." Jenny said before she hung up.

"It's a go!" Ziva shouted.

Alexi walked out onto her balcony, "Me too!"

Shortly after Alexi trotted down her back stairs with a pink and white duffle bag on her shoulders,

"What do you have to do this time?" Alexi asked.

Ziva groaned, "Make up…with _Jeanne." _She spat.

Alexi smiled, "I'm _so sorry." _

Ziva rolled her eyes as she packed up her stuff, "Aye! It's a slumber party! Am I invited?" The other fifteen year old of the house called.

Asher Romeo Matthews was a shaggy, haired blonde teenage boy with bright blue eyes that matched his twin sister's. "Hi Ash." Ziva said as she hugged him.

"Hey, man, you know I still have that scar from that rock you threw." Asher said and pointed to the side of his face, "You're funny." Ziva said.

"Right, sorry, I mean _woman_, anyway, you wanna work on free throws tomorrow?" he asked.

Ziva nodded, "What time?" she asked.

Asher held out his hand and they did their usual secret or not-so-secret handshake, "Same time as usual." Ziva whispered in his ear.

He smiled and Alexi rolled her eyes, before she grabbed Ziva's arm, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Weird Brother who needs to find a girlfriend _other _than Ziva!" Alexi yelled as they walked towards her back fence.

"You're so stupid." Ziva said with a shake of her head.

"This coming from the girl who-."

"No more stories about me being a little girl." Ziva said.

Alexi nodded, "I was just gonna say that you had a beautiful tongue."

Ziva looked at her before they continued walking, "Until you shoved it down Tony's throat."

* * *

><p>"Don't go in the closet dude, <em>don't go in the closet." <em>Alexi said as she watched the screen intensely, rocking back and forth on her knees.

Ziva laughed at her friend as she speedily typed on her laptop, "Alexi Juliet! Wow, your parents were _real original, _with Romeo _and _Juliet, so clever. Now shut up." Kate shouted through her pillow.

"Caitlin Jennifer! _You _shut up!" Alexi shot back.

"Guys." Ziva said.

"Ziva Elaina." They both said.

"Alright, enough with the middle names." Kate said as she sat up.

"Wait, we forgot one." Alexi said.

"Who?"

"Jeanne." Alexi smiled.

"I really don't know Jeanne's middle name…" Kate said softly.

"It's probably-."

"Ziva. No cursing." Alexi reminded.

Ziva let out a breath and went back to typing when suddenly something popped up at the bottom of her screen, '_The lucky seven, wants to chat with you.'_

Ziva glanced at her alarm clock, "At three in the morning?" she said to herself and _of course_ Alexi heard it.

"Ooo, is this _the-." _

Ziva covered Alexi's mouth, "Look, don't mention his name. I plan to make Jeanne's _favorite _breakfast tomorrow so don't screw it up to make it up to her." She whispered.

Alexi scooted onto Ziva's bed and clicked accept for her.

"What?" she said in response to her friend's offended face.

Izaac's face soon flashed up on the screen, "Hi." Both girls said in unison.

Izaac smiled, "Is this your sister?" he asked.

"No, but she would be a really _awesome _one." Ziva said.

Izaac chuckled, "Yeah, I got friends like that too."

"So, why are you up at three in the morning? That paper taking up _that _much time?" Ziva asked.

"Uh, no. I finished that a couple hours ago. I was just…well…"

"What'd your brother do now?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"He…uh…tied my other brother to the chimney and he tied the knot too tight, so now we had to call the fire department and…it's a long story."

"Trust me, that _all _I need." Ziva said.

"But, how'd you finished your paper?"

"_Alexi, _over here takes _advanced _biology."

"Dang, I coulda really used you over here then, my brother was a totally waste."

Ziva laughed, "Oh really?"

Izaac sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Don't get me started."

Ziva laughed and they chatted for about an half an hour before Izaac finally said he had to go, "But, I mean, hey, me and some of the guys from Martial Arts, we're going for pizza and ice cream, would you like tag along?" he asked.

Ziva pursed her lips and smiled, "Sure."

"_You _can come along too, if you want." Izaac said to Alexi.

Alexi nodded, "Sure. I'd love to meet some of Ziva's _other _friends."

Ziva gave her friend a side-glare before looking back at Izaac, who had a big grin on his face,

"I'll…I'll pick you up around four, okay?" He asked.

Ziva nodded, "Sure. Talk to tomorrow." She said.

He gave her a small wink before replying, "Night, milady."

_**The Lucky Seven has signed off **_

Ziva looked at Alexi, who looked at her, "He was talking to you." They both said.

"Who cares who he was talking too go to sleep!" Kate shouted.

Both Ziva and Alexi grinned before grabbing pillows and attacking Kate. Kate laughed and joined in on the huge pillow fight, that was until a weary Gibbs and an angry looking Jeanne stood in their doorway.

"It's three o'clock in the morning. _GO to BED." _He ordered.

"Yeah, there are people in this house _want _to go to sleep." Jeanne hissed.

"I was _trying _to go to sleep, but then they attacked me." Kate said quickly.

"Jeanne, got to _your_ room and into _your _bed and go to sleep. Kate get into _your _bed and go to _sleep. _Ziva, Lex, same thing, or somebody is going to scrub the toilets, with _their own _toothbrush." Gibbs groggily demanded.

All three girls were in their beds at the sound of the word, _toilet. _"Night Daddy!" all three called.

"Yeah, night Mister Gibbs!"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs rubbed the back of his head before flipping the light off and trudging back to his bedroom.

Alexi hung down from the latter to the loft above Ziva's bed and smiled, "Oh _now, _I remember."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Jeanne Stormi Amaya Gibbs!"


	6. Karma Is Spelled Many Ways

**I had a _blast _writing this chapter and it's time Jeanne got what she deserved even if it's kinda mean. **

**Disclamier: Ziva, Tony, Jenny, Gibbs etc.. belong to CBS**

* * *

><p><strong>Karma Is Spelled Many Ways<strong>

Jenny quietly shut the door to her bedroom door as she let her husband sleep; she peeked into Jeanne's room.

Jeanne was still asleep, her head lying lightly on her pillow as she quietly made slumber sounds.

Jenny smiled before shutting the door and walking over to the, 'Slumber Party Room,' of last night.

Alexi was asleep on the loft, tucked far in the corner wrapped up in blankets.

Kate's legs and arms were spread on either end of the bed and her head was under a pillow.

Ziva was, on the other hand, completely _engulfed _in the covers. She looked more like a lump than a person.

As she turned to leave, Jenny heard the doorbell ring. She left the door cracked slightly before waddling down the stairs.

She peeked through the front window before opening the door, "Tony." She breathed.

The young DiNozzo smiled, "Hi Mrs. Gibbs."

Jenny checked her watch, "It's seven-thirty, I would think _you _would want to sleep in."

Tony shrugged and glanced up at the sky, which was still cloudy as it looked like it might rain.

"I couldn't sleep really, it was really kinda Stormy over where I lived."

Jenny smiled, "Well, Jeanne is upstairs sleeping, if you want to wake her." She said, hoping he would catch on; he seemed like a smart boy. Tony chuckled and nodded,

"I'll do my best not to wake the others." DiNozzo said before setting his bag down and slipping off his shoes before running upstairs.

He remembered Jeanne said something about, 'Rooms,' and 'Sharing.' So when he found a room with three people sleeping in it, he assumed one of them was his girlfriend.

Jeanne had always said she hated the loft bed, so that ruled that one out, plus she was kinda blonde.

The bed closet to the door and occupied a body couldn't have been her either, he knew it was Kate.

So, that left only one bed, the only up against the wall with a big lump in it.

He slowly crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around the body; the occupant wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head in his chest.

"Good Morning," he murmured as he kissed her head.

The body stirred as Tony leaned down preparing to kiss her. He licked her lips, like he did the last time, but then, Ziva's eyes flew open and she screamed.

Tony screamed and then fell onto the floor. With all the screaming both Kate and Alexi started screaming.

"You're not my girlfriend!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs along with Jeanne busted into the room, eyes wide and expectant, "What the hell is going on?" Gibbs panted.

"I don't know." Kate said groggily.

"Yeah, me neither." Alexi mumbled as Jenny appeared in the doorway.

_Everybody _looked at Ziva, "I-well….I was asleep!" she defended.

"That doesn't say much." Jeanne said.

"He…He crawled into my bed and-."

"Jeanne, I swear it was you." Tony interjected quickly.

Ziva screamed and wiped her lips furiously, "Ew! Gross! I can't believe you _kissed _me!"

"I _licked _you." Tony said, annoyed.

"Hey, it wasn't even a dare this time!" Kate said.

"I don't give damn if it was a dare or not, why the hell where you crawling into my daughter's _bed." _

Tony stood up quickly, "Sir. Sir. No, No. It's not what you think."

"I'm still a virgin daddy." Jeanne said annoyance trailing in every word. Her arms were across her chest, and her cheeks were almost a tomato red, a tell-tell sign she was _pissed. _

"I don't wanna hear that _word _come out of your mouth again." Gibbs ordered.

"What? Daddy?"

"I'm?"

"Virgin."

Everybody looked at Tony, "I-uh."

Gibbs held up a hand, "It's too early for this bull. Everybody go back to sleep," he pointed to Tony, "There's a couch _downstairs. _You can sleep down there, _alone." _

Tony nodded, "Yes sir."

Gibbs kissed his wife on the cheek before muttering, 'I'm going for coffee.'

"Well, everybody's up _now." _Jenny said.

Kate groaned and shuffled back into the covers, "I'm going back to sleep." She grumbled.

"Me too." Alexi agreed.

Ziva climbed out of her bed, "I'm gonna go _wash _my face." She said before leaving the room. Jenny, sensing everybody was going back to bed left also.

Tony rubbed the back of his head, "Jeanne, look-."

"Tony, save it. Everybody makes mistakes; really, me and Ziva look a lot alike." Jeanne said kindly.

"No you don't! You look _nothing _alike." Kate said.

Jeanne shushed her before turning back to Tony, "Really, you're just tired, come on, I'll show you where the couch is." Jeanne said as she latched her hand with his.

"Jeanne, he maybe need glasses but I'm pretty sure he's not stupid." Alexi said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep," Jeanne said kindly, but everybody could tell it was an order.

Quietly, Jeanne closed the door behind them and walked down the stairs.

"What the _heck _was that?" Alexi asked.

Kate shrugged, "Maybe Jeanne's changing."

Alexi smirked, "Yeah, right. Aunt Flo, _maybe. _Jeanne? Nice? Ha."

Kate laughed, "You're probably right, maybe hell's finally frozen over."

"You know it is kinda cold in here."

* * *

><p>Ziva rolled over, it was cloudy and dark. She looked at her alarm clock, eight-fifteen.<p>

She looked over at her sister, who was still asleep.

She kneeled up on her bed and saw her best friend was still asleep, too.

She checked her phone; she had one new message, from Izaac.

_Hey, you still wanna go for pizza? It's cool if you don't. But, maybe we could stop at a mat, and I show you my real skilz. _

_iZaAC_

Ziva smiled before replying: _You bet! I can't wait to beat you butt….again. _

She set her phone back on the charger before quietly slipping from her room and walking down the stairs.

"Hi," Jenny whispered as Ziva walked over to the kitchen. Ziva sat on the bench and pulled out a doughnut that her father had bought for all of them on his usual coffee run.

She bit into her chocolate sprinkled doughnut before replying, "Hi."

"So, an exciting morning?" Jenny asked, the sides of her lips turning upward.

Ziva glared at her, "No, it's been pretty boring. I like the feeling of a boy in my bed kissing me on the lips and feeling me down."

"I don't _ever _wanna hear you say that again." Gibbs said as he rushed by.

"Sorry." Ziva said meekly.

"Don't say you're sorry either." He said as he kissed her head.

"I thought you were staying home today?" Jenny asked.

"I was but they found a dead bound at Quantico."

"Jethro." Jenny started.

Gibbs sighed and kissed the side of his wife's head, "I'm sorry, Jen. I promise to make it up to you." He kissed her lips.

"That a _big_ promise?" Jenny murmured.

Gibbs smiled, "A _Gibbs _promise." He said before grabbing his keys, he stopped at the front door and pointed to couch, "Really Jen?"

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Jethro, leave them be, go to work." Jenny said.

Gibbs sighed before walking out.

"What?" Ziva asked again.

Jenny smiled, "It's nothing sweetheart."

Ziva hopped up and walked over to the couch, she rolled her eyes.

Tony and Jeanne sat on the couch, Jeanne leaned against him. Her hands resting on his chest, and she was snuggled into his shoulder.

They were both deeply asleep.

Ziva grinned and stepped forward, "Ziva." Jenny warned.

"I was just going to…give them a blanket." Ziva said quickly.

Jenny smirked and placed a hand on her hips, "The blankets are in the closet, _over there._" Jenny pointed across the room.

Ziva sighed and walked over to the closet and pulled out multiple blankets, "I'll just give them the-."

"Not the itchy one either." Jenny called quietly.

Ziva muttered something under her breath before shutting the closet door and throwing a blanket at the couple.

Tony intercepted the blanket with his stomach and he woke briefly before wrapping the blanket around them. While Jeanne just buried herself deeper into his shoulder.

Ziva scoffed quietly before climbing into a comfortable recliner and flipped on the television.

With a doughnut in one hand and the remote in the other she flipped the blanket on top of her and flipped on MTV, which happened to be showing, Silent Library.

* * *

><p>Laughter woke her up; she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.<p>

"Well, look who's finally up." A cheerful Tony said.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Where's my mom?" she asked, groggily.

"Mom went to the store," Kate said as she hopped onto the couch.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked.

"Nine-thirty." Alexi said.

Ziva sat up, and stretched her arms out.

But she stopped suddenly, "Where's Jeanne?"

"Here, sister. You telephone was ringing, so I decided to answer it for you." Jeanne said as she walked down the stairs.

"Who was it?"

Jeanne shrugged, "Eight-Hundred service, but I was told to pass on a message from a certain _somebody_." Jeanne said with a smile.

Ziva quickly scrambled over to her sister, "_Who?" _she whispered.

Jeanne smiled evilly, "Um…it's not important. _But, _I did _accidentally _go through your text messages; somebody's been a little _naughty _lately." Jeanne said smugly.

"What are you talking about?"

Jeanne held the phone in front of Ziva's face. Ziva read it silently and then gasped, "I never got that text message! I don't even know who that is!" she whispered fiercely.

Jeanne smiled, "_Exactly. _Now you listen, and you listen good. I don't care if you _gave birth _to Tony, you don't talk to him, _play _with him, you don't do _anything _with him. If you do, _if you do _I swear I will show dad this text message and he'll send you off to an all-girls boarding school quicker than mom can pop out that baby, got it?" Jeanne hissed.

"Dad can trace it." Ziva interrupted.

"I have _my own _nerds; I can make sure it _never _happens. But, if you want to try me, I _strongly _suggest you _don't. Got it? _I don't care if he sends you halfway across _the world, _I'll still make your life hell, _understand me?" _Jeanne asked.

Ziva nodded, speechless.

Jeanne petted her head, "Good."

She handed her sister the phone and skipped over to Tony where she climbed into his lap.

Ziva slowly walked over to the recliner where she sunk deep into the fabric and flipped the channels.

Kate lightly nudged her sister with her foot, Ziva looked at her. "What was that about?" she mouthed.

Ziva shook her head, "Nothing."

Kate looked at her hesitantly before glancing at the television.

"Oh my god." Alexi muttered.

Ziva glimpsed to her left before continuing to flip through the channels, "Jeanne you have your own room, _in fact,_ you have _multiple _rooms. Can't you go kiss your boyfriend in one of those?" Kate asked.

"Kate, you _also _have multiple rooms, you could go and take your _party _with you."

"_Excuse me? _Look, you're out numbered, honey. It's One to Three, you're not gonna win this one."

"Are you sure everybody is on your team?" Jeanne asked, her eyebrows moving like a snake.

Kate looked at Alexi and then Ziva, "Um…I have a paper to go do." Ziva said before getting up from the chair and hurrying up the stairs.

Alexi and Kate looked at each other before rushing after Ziva, "What'd you do?" Tony asked.

Jeanne patted his chest, "It's a sister thing, you wouldn't understand."

Tony chuckled before he kissed her, "Maybe when we have two daughters they can be as close as you and your sisters are."

Jeanne smiled before leading him upstairs, "Definitely. It's so much fun."

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that?" Kate asked as she shut the door to the bedroom. Ziva sat on the bed reading a geometry book.<p>

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Why did you just….like leave ushanging like that?" Alexi asked. Ziva turned another page in her book, "I just forgot I had a bunch of homework to do that's all."

Alexi came and shut the book; she looked at her friend, "What's wrong? You're not the normal Ziva that you were last night."

Ziva licked her lips, "Shut the window, put a towel under that door and _lock it." _She ordered.

Both girls did as they were told before climbing onto the bed waiting for an explanation, "I think Jeanne….threatened me." Ziva said cautiously.

"How?" Alexi asked.

"And Why?" Kate added.

"Keep your voices down!" Ziva whispered.

"Sorry."

Ziva nodded, "Well, you know that whole Tony situation?"

"Yeah, we were kinda there." Alexi said.

"Well, Jeanne was like, I don't want you _anywhere near _Tony, I don't care if you _gave birth _to him, and all that other crap."

"So?" Kate asked.

"She's gonna send Dad a text message with….dirty stuff." Ziva said quietly, her eyes drifted to the ground.

"Dirty Stuff?" Alexi asked.

Kate giggled, "Dirty Stuff is Ziva's Word for Sex."

Ziva clicked her tongue, "Well _thanks _for that _Kate." _

Kate shrugged, "She had to know."

"Well, did you send that text?" Alexi asked.

Ziva shook her head, "Of course not, but…who's dad gonna believe me or Jeanne?"

"You." Kate and Alexi said in unison.

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna take the chance." Ziva said as she picked up the book.

Alexi held it shut, "Ziva, come on. It's three against one he _has _to believe us." She said.

Ziva shook her head, "If I tell she gonna make my life….hockey sticks."

Kate thought for a moment, "And then dad's gonna send you to boarding school."

"And all-_girls _boarding school!" Ziva exclaimed.

"What's wrong with an all-girls boarding school?" Alexi asked.

"Yeah…you see, Ziva and a lot of girls are not a good mix, for her." Kate explained.

Alexi nodded, "And then I can't see you every day!"

"But, then what'll happen if Jeanne makes your life hell? What will your dad do?" Alexi asked.

Ziva shrugged, "I don't know, and I _don't _wanna find out, so I'm just gonna leave it _alone." _

"Ziva! I don't want you to leave!" Alexi cried.

"Lex, _calm down, _dad's not gonna send you to boarding school and Jeanne's not gonna send that pic." Kate said.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because, we're gonna get her back." Kate stood up from the bed and unlocked the door, "Come on!" she whispered.

Alexi and Ziva looked at each other before hesitantly following. Kate handed them a pair of latex gloves, "Come on, dad's gonna be home soon for lunch, and I got an _awesome _idea." She whispered as she tip-toed into Jeanne's bedroom.

The room was dark but it was light through the curtains, Jeanne and Tony were both wrapped up in the bed.

Tony had no shirt on and Kate smiled, "This is gonna be too easy." She whispered.

"What are we doing?" Alexi whispered.

Kate pointed to a dresser, "Take some clothes out and throw them on the floor toward the bed from the door." She ordered quietly.

Alexi nodded and grabbed armfuls of clothes and led a trail from the door, "What about me?" Ziva asked.

"Quick, like, um, gently, move Jeanne's bra straps down."

Ziva nodded and tip-toed over her sister and slightly moved the straps of her bra down under the covers.

"Um…lightly ruffle their hair."

Ziva did as she was told and tossed the ends of Jeanne's hair, 'She must really be asleep not to feel this.' She thought.

"Maybe they really did have sex." Kate whispered as she appeared with a spray bottle.

"That's what we're doing! Making it look like they had sex!" Alexi shrieked quietly.

Kate shushed her, "Yes. But now we have kinda sorda have proof." she said meekly.

"I highly doubt they did dirty stuff." Ziva said.

"Ziva just say sex and get it over with." Alexi said.

"No! I can say whatever I wanna say." Ziva said.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Kate commanded as she lightly sprayed Jeanne and Tony with water.

Jeanne sleepily groaned but her eyes stayed shut, and the girls froze.

"What?" Tony mumbled.

"I wanna lay on top of you." Jeanne slurred.

Both of their eyes were still shut and they sounded as if they were, 'Sleep Talking.'

Tony wrapped his arm around her before pulling her on top of him. Kate and Alexi had to stifle a laugh, "This is too easy." Kate murmured.

Jeanne placed either of her legs on the side of Tony and layed her head on his chest. Tony's hands layed somewhere…they shouldn't be.

"Okay, come on." Kate whispered and they all ran from the room and shut the door.

"Kate!" Ziva said quietly.

"We're not done yet! If you're gonna do a prank you gotta do it right."

"This is a bad idea." Ziva muttered.

"Ziva, relax, do you wanna get her back for every lie, hair cutting, cold showers, and groundings?" Kate asked.

Ziva looked at her uneasily, "I guess."

Kate grabbed the laptop from Ziva's bed and opened up a sound program. "Alright, so I've been saving this prank for a long time. So, I have Jeanne like answer all these question and with one, she moaned so…"

She dragged the track to a separate document.

"And then we have 'faster', and 'harder', and 'more' and I can even add 'Tony' into those. And I have a bed rocking and slamming against the wall." She whispered.

"Wow, you really planned this one out." Alexi said approvingly.

Kate smiled, "_Nobody _messes with my little sister and gets away with it."

Ziva smiled gently, "Let's do it. Rea-wait!" she ran out of the room and returned quickly with Jeanne's phone and computer.

"What are you doing?" Alexi asked.

Ziva opened one of her drawers and pulled out a battery in which she replaced Jeanne's battery with.

"_I'm _switching out Jeanne's battery for a…sex battery." Ziva said.

Alexi patted her friend, "I've trained you well."

* * *

><p>"Jethro, stop. Stop." Jenny said as she pushed Gibbs away. They stood on their front step and Gibbs couldn't keep his hands off of her, usually it was the other way around.<p>

"Jethro, the kids in there, they'll hear us." Jenny said.

Gibbs chuckled, "No they'll hear _you." _

Jenny rolled her eyes, "_That _just decreased your chances….Do you hear that?"

Gibbs stopped and listened closely, "It sounds like a…bed rocking."

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other before Jenny quickly fumbled with the keys,

"How long did you leave them alone for?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"Five Hours." Jenny said meekly.

Gibbs sent her a glare before the door flew open and they hurried in.

Ziva, Kate, and Alexi were all in the living room. Ziva was listening to music through headphones on her iPod and Kate was playing a game on the laptop, supposedly, and also had headphones on.

Alexi was watching a DVD through a portable DVD player, with headphones.

A moan sounded before, "Harder! Come on! Harder Tony! You're not doing _anything_, I wanna feel _something!_"

Kate shut the sound off as Gibbs's face paled, "What the hell is going on?" he shouted as he ran upstairs.

Kate and Ziva tore off their headphones and looked at the stairs,

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

Jenny shushed her, "Jeanne!" they heard Gibbs scream.

"Daddy! NO, Daddy it's not-."

"The hell it is." Gibbs yelled as he nearly dragged them down the stairs. Jeanne and Tony were even worse than when they had left them.

Jeanne's t-shirt was torn, her bra straps were sagging off on both sides, her skin was still glistening, and her hair was wild.

Tony shirtless and he had claw marks going up and down his back.

"Jeanne Amaya." Jenny gasped.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Daddy-." Jenny started again.

"I don't wanna hear it, and then you three! You couldn't have stopped them!" he asked Ziva and her group.

"Dad, we thought they were moving furniture." Kate said.

"And it was kinda loud, so we just put on headphones. We didn't think they would…" Ziva trailed off.

Gibbs let out an angry breath, "You three, _upstairs. _I wanna talk to your sister and her _sexual partner." _

The three girls nodded and quickly packed up their stuff before dashing upstairs.

"Daddy, it's really not what it looks like." Jeanne said.

Gibbs pointed to couch and Jeanne and Tony sat obediently.

"Jen, you should have seen them, she was on top of him for peat's sake! And then the room! Oh for god's sakes! The room! Panties! _Bras!_ Shirts! Everything!"

"Jethro, we don't really know they-."

Gibbs held up a used _item_ and Jenny sucked in a breath, "I don't know…"

"At least we know it was protected." He muttered.

"Dad, that's _not,_ _mine." _Jeanne said quickly.

Gibbs slapped his hands against his legs, "Great, Unprotected Sex."

"Dad, we didn't have sex if anything_, Ziva_ is the one having sex." Jeanne blurted.

Gibbs gave her a look, "Ziva isn't having sex. Ziva doesn't even have a boyfriend."

Jeanne nodded, "Yes she is! I can show you the text, they're on her phone!"

Gibbs looked at Jenny who shrugged, "Ziva! Come here for a second and bring your phone!" Gibbs called.

Ziva appeared shortly and padded down the stairs, cell phone in hand. "Yes, Dad?" she asked.

"Let me see your cell phone." Jenny ordered.

Ziva handed it over willingly.

Jenny quickly searched through the texts before handing it back to her, "No texts about sex or anything like that. There are texts about Math Homework and Us picking them up but that's it. I highly doubt they're coded or anything Jethro."

"She must have deleted it! It was there this morning, I-I _swear." _Jeanne objected.

"How do _you _know what was on my phone?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at their eldest daughter, Jeanne opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, "You…tried to frame your sister." Jenny said; no doubt in her voice.

"I-I."

"Mr. Gibbs." Tony started but Gibbs cut him off.

"I want _you _to shut up and get the hell out of my house; you are _never_ going to see my daughter _again!" _He shouted at Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs sent a mouthful down his throat, he grabbed his shirt from the couch and kissed Jeanne's head before walking out.

Gibbs pointed to Jeanne, "I want _you _to go and take a _pregnancy test_."

"Dad-."

"It's gonna come up negative Jethro, it takes at least two weeks." Jenny said her arms crossed, looking at her daughter.

Gibbs snapped up the stairs, "I can wait that long. Ziva, go upstairs, tell Alexi it's time to go home."

"But Dad! That's not fair! It's not _my _fault that Jeanne and her boyfriend decided to have sex!" Ziva shouted, she had to admit to herself this was kinda getting out of hand.

"We didn't have sex!" Jeanne shouted tears running down her cheeks now.

"How can I believe you? You frame your sister, for all I know; _you _could have the sex text messages."

"I don't have any." Jeanne mumbled.

"See, now I can't trust you." Gibbs said.

"Daddy, I swear, _we_ _didn't do anything. _We just fell asleep, and sometimes I like hearing his heartbeat." Jeanne sobbed.

Gibbs clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Jeanne, go upstairs. Your mother and I have to think of a punishment that fits. But you can say good-bye to_ every electronic device_, _cheerleading_, _and_ _Tony. _You're barely allowed to leave this house. _" _

Jeanne looked at her father teary eyed before standing up, she wiped her eyes and started walking toward the stairs.

"I hope you're happy." Jeanne muttered as she passed by Ziva.

"And I hope you enjoyed it this time! Cause it's your last time _ever!" _Gibbs called after her.

"I wish you had never adopted me! I wish Ziva wasn't my sister! I wish Kate wasn't my sister! I wish that worthless brat inside of Mom would just die! I wish…I wish my parents never died!"

_Slam._

"That's not your door to slam!" Gibbs shouted.

"I don't give a damn!"

Jenny raised her eyebrows, "Still think she's too old for a spanking?"

Gibbs rubbed his temples, "Thinking about it."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd you think? I know it was a little harsh but...it'll get better for <em>some <em>people. **


	7. The Game Plan

**The Game Plan**

Gibbs slumped down onto the couch and put his head in his hands, "How much does military school cost?" he mumbled.

"Jethro," Jenny sighed.

"Jen, this is ridiculous. She's rude. She's mean. She's…She's having sex now. She's _completely out of control." _He said.

Jenny rubbed her stomach, "I-I'm sure she didn't mean it-."

"_Yes, _she did, Jen. Now, this time is _enough. _She can't go around calling her sisters names, and _our _unborn child. _Our,_ child. Jen, enough's enough. I want her _out, now." _

Ziva stood there speechless, "W-well-."

"Ziva, go upstairs." Gibbs ordered.

"But-."

"Ziva, just do as your father says, we'll discuss this later."

Ziva didn't move.

"Now!" Gibbs shouted.

Ziva obeyed quickly and rushed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I think we took it<em> a little too far." <em>Ziva said as she shut the door to her bedroom. "Is she crying?" Kate asked.

Ziva nodded, "_Sobbing. _Dad says he gonna have her do a pregnancy test."

Kate smiled, "Good. She deserves _every bit." _

Ziva rubbed the side of her arm, "I don't know…I feel kinda guilty."

"Why?" Alexi asked.

"Maybe they were really _in love." _Ziva said.

Kate scoffed, "Yeah right, she was just using him for props. She was gonna dump him anyway."

"So? She was gonna do it _on her own time." _

Kate looked at her sister strangely, "Since _when _do _you _have a _conscience?" _

"Yeah, you threw a rock at my brother!" Alexi added.

Ziva smiled, "He pulled my hair." She responded.

Kate shrugged, "But anyway, now I won't have to worry about gagging in my own house."

Ziva put her hands on her hips, "Kate, the used condom was a little much."

"Oh, you can say condom but not sex?" Alexi teased.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Still."

Kate laughed, "I thought it was kinda funny."

"Her face wasn't funny," Ziva said. "Neither was Tony's. And mom and dad are pretty mad."

"Whoa, whoa. Like how mad?" Kate asked.

Ziva shrugged, "Sounds like they're fighting right now."

They all shushed and listened closely, barely, just barely, you could hear them shouting quietly at each other.

"They really are fighting." Alexi murmured.

"And it _must _be bad, my parents _never ever _fight, this is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

><p>"Bye, Lex!" Ziva called as she shut the front door. "Did Alexi leave already?"Jenny asked as she walked down the stairs.<p>

Ziva looked at her mother, her eyes were red and puffy, and even though she tried to smile it wasn't convincing for her.

"Mom? Are you _okay?" _Ziva asked as she stepped closer.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine Ziva, but come on. Dinner's almost ready, go wash up." Jenny said as she wiped her face.

Ziva hesitated but nodded before climbing up the stairs,

"Still no…you know who?" Kate asked quietly as she walked into their bedroom.

Ziva shrugged, "He's probably busy."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."

They heard their father knock on Jeanne's door, "Jeanne, come on, dinner's ready." He said gruffly.

They heard Jeanne sniffle before the shuffling of feet down the stairs.

Kate and Ziva looked at each other before slowly following, "Have a seat _at the table." _Gibbs commanded.

All three girls sat down next to each other and looked down at the plate of food in front of them.

"_Eat_." Gibbs said as he plopped angrily down at the table.

They all picked up a fork and picked through the parmesan chicken.

"I said eat, not pick at it to death." Gibbs hissed.

It was so unlike him, that is scared them half to death. So they didn't bother trying him.

They eat quickly until Jenny stopped them all.

"Jethro, they're _girls. _Not one of your agents." Jenny said in a scolding tone.

Kate, Ziva, and Jeanne looked from one end of the table to the other, at both of their parents.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, but my agents are of the legal limit for sexual reproduction."

Kate played with the edges of her fork and was the first to dare to speak, "Dad, can we not talk about this at the dinner table?"

Jenny smiled softly and nodded, "I agree with Caitlin."

All three girls looked at each other; they _knew _it had to be bad for Kate to be called, Caitlin.

Gibbs stood up from the table and grabbed his jacket, "I'm going out for coffee."

"We have coffee right here." Jenny called.

Gibbs turned around and looked at the table, four little faces looked back at him and he shook his head,

"I just need to clear my head Jen." He murmured before shutting the door.

They could hear his combat boots clunk on the wooden porch and then they heard his car start and speed off down the street.

Jenny placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"Mom," Ziva said quietly.

Jenny held up a hand before standing up, "I am going to lay down…I'm _sure _you three can clean up without killing each other, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am." They all said in unison.

Jenny nodded before walking up the stairs quickly and shutting her door.

Kate and Ziva looked at each other before looking back at their plates.

"I'm not really that hungry…" Jeanne muttered as she pushed her plate away after a while of silence.

"Yeah, me neither." Kate and Ziva said.

"Um, well. How about I clean off the table, and, maybe Kate, you could wash the dishes, and then Ziva, maybe you could, um, put them in the dishwasher." Jeanne said cautiously.

Both girls nodded and stood up, Jeanne took all three of their plates and dumped them back into the pot. She walked back over to the table and looked at her parents, untouched, cold plates.

Jeanne wiped face once more before scraping off their contents and handing the plates to Kate.

Ziva was perched up on the counter next to the dishwasher, waiting for Kate to hand the plates to her, and they all had frowns on their faces.

"I don't want mom and dad to get a divorce." Kate said to no one in particular, but they all got the point.

"Me neither." Jeanne muttered as she leaned against the counter top.

"So, you know, we should, maybe try and stop all the fighting." Ziva said.

"But we're _girls _that's what we _do_." Jeanne emphasized.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "So? I know _tons _of girls who don't _fight _as much as we do."

Jeanne shrugged, "But we're sisters, maybe not my blood but-."

"Stop mentioning that! We're _god sisters. _It doesn't matter. We're _sisters _because our parents wanted us to be, do you think that your parents would want to see you like this?" Kate asked, fiercely.

Jeanne and Ziva's eyes drifted to the ground, "No." they both murmured.

"So, look, we know that Ziva didn't send that text message and Jeanne didn't have sex with Tony."

Jeanne crossed her arms across her chest, "And how would you _know?" _

Ziva scoffed, "You would have tweeted it."

Jeanne sighed, "Alright."

Kate placed her hands on the counter, "So, let's just start over with a clean slate. No more yelling, no more fighting, just loving, caring sisters that we use to be. Are you with me?"

Ziva hopped down off the counter and looked down at Kate's hand.

"Well, Kate it's not we don't do stuff to annoy each other."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Ziva stop making _excuses." _

Ziva placed her hands on hips, "They're _not excuses. _They're…reasons. Like, we _fight, _when Jeanne takes hour long showers." Ziva said.

Kate looked over at Jeanne, "If you wanna take hour long showers can you please, either do it at night, wake _really _early, or be the last one up." Kate explained.

"And since when did you become the peacemaker?" Jeanne asked.

"_Look, _remember my friend Quinn?"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah, whatever happened-."

"Quinn killed himself. Because his parents were always fighting and one day he couldn't take it anymore, so he just hung himself."

As tears were already forming in the corners of Kate's eyes she had to swallow back sobs as she tried to finish.

"….and I don't want that to be any of us, or that little baby. I just want us to be a happy, normal, family, before all this stupid shit started happening."

Kate looked between her two sisters, "So can we _please _stop the fighting, before, Grandpa Ducky has to take one of us out in a body bag, _please." _Kate pleaded.

Ziva but the edge of her lip and nodded before placing her hand on top of Kate's and Jeanne soon followed.

"So, what now?" Jeanne asked.

Kate wiped her face before pointing upstairs, "We're _all _gonna write some apologies to mom and dad, and then you'll even do one for the baby. And then we're gonna fix up the nursery for them. They're really pissed at each other, so, we gotta hatch a plan, a really good plan."

"A Game Plan."


	8. Shedding Your Dragon Skin

**Ok, really sorry I haven't updated in a while but my whole laptop was erased! Like everything is completely _gone _thanks to HP...so _now _I have to remember everything I wrote down, trust me, I hope it won't take too long. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

><p><strong>Shedding Your Dragon Skin<strong>

"Alright, I'm done." Ziva said as she took her letter from the printer.

"Me too." Jeanne said.

"Good. Now, let's start on this." Kate said as she walked down the stairs with a large, white box in her arms.

"What is _that?_" Jeanne asked.

"A crib, I can't _believe _they haven't put it up yet! Mom's like eight months pregnant." Kate said.

Ziva sighed, "SO, what do we do first?"

Kate put her hands on her hips, "Alright, Jeanne take the letters upstairs. If mom's asleep, just put them on her mirror. Ziva, go and get me a knife so I can cut this open." She ordered.

Ziva and Jeanne nodded and followed their orders they were given, while Kate began picking at the tape with her fingernails.

"Here." Ziva said as she handed Kate a knife.

Kate quickly cut the tape and handed the knife back to Ziva, before pulling out the instructions.

Ziva squinted and looked down at her sister, "Oh…this is gonna be a _long _night."

* * *

><p>"Do any of you speak…Russian? I think this is Russian."<p>

"I'm taking Italian." Kate said.

"French." Ziva replied wearily.

Jeanne flipped through the instruction manual, "I think there's a French side in here."

Ziva quickly took the instructions from her and flipped over to the last few pages,

"_Here's _the English side." Ziva said slickly.

Jeanne rubbed her eyes, "I got lost in all the letters."

Ziva sighed, "Do we have the screw driver?"

"Check."

"Hammer?"

"Check."

"Alright, now separate all the big pieces and put them in separate piles." Ziva explained.

Jeanne groaned, "Ziva, there's like _a million _pieces."

Kate stood up, "Come on, guys, stop complaining. We owe them, _big time. _Now, let's just separate them into piles."

Jeanne sighed and sat up, "Alright."

"And then, take those two bedframe pieces, and I'll take those two long parts and screw them together." Ziva clarified before she set the manual down and went over to help them.

They spilt the rest of the work in between the three of them and then put it together as one. They were so engulfed in their work they did hear their front door open…and then shut again.

* * *

><p>He walked around back and climbed up the ladder that their plants grew along their deck, until he reached the top.<p>

He slowly opened the door and flipped on a light, "Are you really asleep? With all that noise downstairs?" he said.

His wife rolled over and looked at him, "I _was _asleep, I'm pregnant remember?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, how could I forget?"

Jenny sat up slightly and gave him a small glare, "You know I should be pissed at you."

Gibbs nodded again, "You should. But you're not."

Jenny nodded, "You're right, I'm not. I'm just a little mad."

"Because, I blew up, and left."

"And you never spend time with your _family _anymore. It's all about _work. _You know, dead petty officers _aren't _family."

Gibbs nodded, "You're right, and I'll really try to work on that. Being here with all of you guys."

Jenny smirked, "And how do I know you're not lying. Like what about that crib, that should have been built _months _ago, not when I'm eight months pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

Jenny let out a sarcastic gasp, "_I'm shocked, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, said sorry?" _

Gibbs chuckled, "Yes, _he did_. And he means it."

"If he _really _means it he would have decided a name for this baby a _long _time ago." Jenny said.

Gibbs shrugged, "Well…it's rare that the girls agree on a name, a pretty one at that."

Jenny raised her eyebrows, "You're gonna let _three teenage_ _girls, _name your _new daughter_?"

Gibbs kissed her forehead, "I trust them. Plus, I kinda like the name."

Jenny nodded, "Me too, it's kinda growing on me, along with…Alyzabeth."

Gibbs smiled, "Brett Alyzabeth is a pretty name."

Jenny rubbed her stomach, "A pretty name for a pretty little girl."

Gibbs kissed her soft lips, "So then….Logan for a boy?"

Jenny laughed, "Alright, you just lost your chances of getting screwed, tonight."

* * *

><p>"I never wanna have kids." Jeanne mumbled.<p>

"Me neither." Ziva muttered.

"Alright, come on. We're almost done." Kate said.

Jeanne groaned and rolled over on her spot on the floor, "How long was it supposed to take?"

Ziva looked at the instructions, "Forty-Five Minutes."

"How long did it take?"

"An hour _and a half." _

Jeanne groaned, "Kate, we have schooltomorrow, and _some _people need their beauty sleep so they can look awesome tomorrow."

Kate smirked, "Well if that person was _beautiful enough, _then they wouldn't _need _beauty sleep cause she already looks _awesome." _

Jeanne hopped up, suddenly full of energy, "Alright, let's move this crib!"

Ziva stifled a laugh as she stood also, "Alright, Miss Peppy."

Kate shook her head, "I have a comment, but I won't share."

Ziva nodded, "Good, last thing we need is blood on this crib."

"Alright, we each grab a part. Ziva you take the back. I'll take the back. Jeanne, take on of the sides." Kate instructed.

"We're gonna do this super quick, so that it doesn't feel like we're lugging a giant, got it?" Ziva said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Kate said painfully as they all thrust up and walked quickly up the stairs.

Once they reached the top Kate gave out more orders, "Alright, Jeanne, go open the nursery door."

Jeanne hesitantly let go of the side and quietly walked her parent's door and opened the one to the nursery, "Slow, slow, easy Ziva." Kate whispered as they glided in.

They set the crib against a further back wall, before admiring the room.

"I can't believe this used to be your old room." Ziva murmured.

Kate smiled, "Nah, I can still see that mark from when you threw a Barbie doll at the fan."

Ziva laughed and they all seemed to get lost in the painted clouds.

The room was supposed to feel like you were floating on a cloud, or at least that's what their dad had told them, and it had mainly come true.

The wooden floors were smooth, almost like the grass outside and they details on the walls were seemingly perfect.

"If only they had decided on a name." Kate muttered.

Ziva bent down next to a pile of letters, "I think they already have." She said as she held up a B.

She swiftly was able to spell out BRETT ALYZABETH, in the pink and brown polka dot letters.

"Aw! They're gonna name her Brett!" Jeanne exclaimed.

Ziva looked over in a corner, "Uh-oh, looks like we forgot something."

Both of the older girls looked where Ziva was looking,

"Kate." Ziva said.

"Hey! I'm not that strong!" Kate said in defense.

Jeanne sighed, "So, let me get this straight. We have to nail these letters _to the wall, _put together a dresser, fold up all those baby clothes, _and _a changing table?"

Ziva shrugged, "I mean we don't _have _too…."

Kate nodded, "But you know, Jeanne, what's on the last of your name?"

"Gibbs?" Jeanne said hesitantly.

"That's right, and as Gibbs's we don't do what?"

Ziva sighed, "Give up?"

Kate nodded, "Right, now can we do this?"

Jeanne tiredly nodded, "Yes."

"Are you sure, cause I mean, we don't-"

"Yes!" they both shouted.

Kate smiled, "Good, I'll go get the hammer."

Ziva rolled her eyes and stood up as Kate left the room, "We gotta get her to stop spending so much time with Abby."

Jeanne nodded, "Ditto."

* * *

><p>"Finally." They all seemed to say at once.<p>

They slid down to the floor, parallel to the crib.

It was like an Ivory white crib that seemed to match the clouds on the ceiling.

They had packed the teeny, tiny, pink baby clothes in the dresser until it nearly exploded and they put the rest in the closet.

They spelt Brett Alyzabeth across the wall, above the crib in a wave like motion.

The had even filled the changing table with the necessary diaper changing needs, not that they would be using any of them any time soon.

And now…they were done, or they hoped at least.

"Thank god….wait… we're missing something." Jeanne said.

"What?" Ziva groaned. "We have the crib, we put up the letters. We put up the clothes, and the diapers, what could we possibly…"

"No Rocking Chair." They all said at once.

"What kinda of family doesn't have a rocking chair, I mean it's kinda like pure-"

The loud thudding on the door gave them goose bumps, "Who is it?" Jeanne called.

"It's your father, now open the door!" Gibbs shouted through the wood.

Kate quickly stood up and ran over to open the door.

Gibbs walked in with a huge rocking chair and he set it in a corner, which seemed to fit perfectly.

"So…you heard us?" Ziva asked meekly.

Gibbs nodded, "You know we live _right next door_, right?" he asked.

"Right, sorry daddy." Jeanne said quietly.

Gibbs looked at Jeanne before at his younger daughters, "Guys, could you give me and Jeanne moment for a second?"

All three of them looked at each other before Kate held both of her hands and pulled her sisters up.

Kate held tightly to Ziva's hand and they both rushed out quickly, shutting the door behind them.

Jeanne stood awkwardly in the center of the room, glancing at her father's clothes, but never his eyes.

Gibbs sat down in the chair, and patted his knee, "Come, have a seat."

Jeanne sat down quickly and looked down at her fingernails, "You're not gonna hit me are you?" she asked.

Gibbs licked his lips and gave a small smile, "No."

Jeanne let out a small sigh.

"But if I was my father, your butt would have been torn up _a long _time ago."

Jeanne's eyes grew big.

"I guess, you're glad I'm not him."

Jeanne nodded, "A little bit."

"I blew up." He said.

Jeanne, not sure if she should say anything, simply nodded her head,

"And I'm sorry, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. You're my baby girl."

"I thought _Ziva, _or _Brett _was you're baby girl." Jeanne said.

Gibbs shrugged, "You're _all _my baby girls, _but, you _just happened to be the oldest."

"Which sucks." Jeanne muttered.

"Why? Tell me, _why _does being the oldest suck? You have your own room, you got your cell phone first, you…get a later curfew."

"Yeah, well, I just feel like the bad guy all the time."

"Well, do you ever think _you make yourself _the bad guy?"

Jeanne looked at her father and furrowed her eyebrows, "What? You lost me."

"Alright, when Ziva turned seven, what did you get her?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Jeanne murmured to the ground.

"When Kate turned ten, you bought her what exactly?"

"Nothing." Jeanne said again.

"When _you _had your sweet thirteen, what did _they _buy _you?_"

Jeanne's eyes drifted to the ground and she muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I said I get the point." Jeanne said loudly.

Gibbs nodded, "Good, now. I _know _you didn't have sex with that boy. It was just your sisters with some _stupid pranks._"

"Hey!" Kate shouted as she stuck her head in the room.

Gibbs gave her, _the look_.

"You gotta give me props." She said simply.

"Kate." Gibbs said.

"Right, sorry." Kate said before shutting the door.

"I can't believe they set me up!" Jeanne said.

Gibbs chuckled, "You kinda deserved it. _But,_ it still…made me upset, because you're my oldest. My oldest baby girl, and you know, seeing you do, or _think, _you're doing _adult _activities makes me...I just want to hold onto those memories for as long as I can. I mean, I can still remember when you were, maybe seven, and you had gotten into some of my paints, Green, remember, that used to be your favorite color? You used to wear it _every day, _and everybody thought you were a teeny tiny lime? But Jenny was so pissed."

Jeanne gave a small smile, "I remember that day," she rubbed the side of her head, "It hurt."

"And then, Kate and Ziva got into it, and that just sent her over the edge and she was _so mad_, but all I had to say was that you were my little girls and she couldn't really stay mad after that."

Jeanne sighed, "Daddy, I'm sorry."

Gibbs kissed her head, "I know, I'm sorry I completely blew up."

Jeanne hugged her father tightly and buried her head in his chest, "I love you." she murmured.

"I love you too. But you're still grounded, kay?"

Jeanne nodded, "Kay."

"Did you hear that Kate?" Gibbs called.

They heard a groan and a thud against the wall.

"Ziva?"

Ziva opened the door and leaned against the door frame, "_Yes, _we heard you."

Gibbs chuckled, "Alright, now, go clean up your room."

Ziva nodded and dragged Kate's body, which lay in front of the staircase, to their room.

"Jeanne, I know this is kinda like a father-daughter forgiving moment, but I think my leg just went numb."

Jeanne laughed and stood up before helping her father, "And, uh, if I _ever _see you having relations with _anybody, _I don't care if you're _married. _I'll tear your butt up and kill him, got it?" Gibbs said.

Jeanne nodded, "But, uh, trust me. That won't happen for a _long _time. I kinda wanna; you know, be a teenager for a little while longer and then go to med school. I think I wanna be a pediatrician, that way I won't have to worry above going through like those baby phases."

Gibbs chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad to see you're shedding your dragon skin."

"What?" Jeanne asked, confused.

"It's an expression." Gibbs said simply.

Jeanne nodded and as she turned to go to her room, they all heard an ear piercing, "Jethro!"

Gibbs quickly rushed next door and looked at his wife.

She was breathing heavily and her face was full of panic, "I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! <strong>


	9. Following Your Line Of Sight

**Following Your Line Of Sight**

Kate, Ziva, and Jeanne put their hands up in defense before shouting, "We didn't do it!"

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but it never came.

"Alright, so…"

"Jethro!" Jenny shouted again.

"Alright, come on let's go." Gibbs said as he tried to help his wife up.

"Well, what about us?" Jeanne asked.

"You know, I think we'll just go to Alexi's for a little bit." Ziva said quietly as she grabbed both of Kate and Jeanne's arms and pulled them over to the side.

"Pack a bag, and don't look back." Ziva whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jeanne asked.

"_She means _that if you _want _to_ live_ to see tomorrow, pack anything and everything. Remember, mom doesn't handle pain well." Kate whispered.

"Jethro!"

"Just grab anything." Ziva hissed as she forced open her window.

Kate swept her whole arm across her desk and dumped everything into a book bag and Jeanne rushed back into the room with her spare book bag on her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Why can't we go through the front door?" Jeanne asked.

"Mom's gonna get pissed because we're in the way." Kate replied as she shrugged on her book bag.

"Is this safe?"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah I do it all the time."

She glanced back at Kate, "Shut up."

Kate rolled her eyes and handed Ziva her book bag, before Ziva walked across their roof carefully until she hopped over to The Matthew's roof and knocked on the attic door.

Asher opened the door cautiously, but smiled when he saw her.

"And she does this at night?" Jeanne asked quietly.

Kate nodded, "I could tell me more, but you know, this is Ziva we're talking about."

Ziva beckoned them to follow and Kate did without hesitation, Jeanne was the battle.

"_Jeanne, come on. _There's like a foot's distance between the two houses, you're not gonna fall. And if you do…" Kate trailed off before Ziva nudged her muttering, "We're not that lucky."

"Can't I just go through the front door, or even the back door?" Jeanne asked.

"Stop being a sissy." Ziva called.

Asher chuckled and walked closer to the edge of the roof, and held out his hand, "Come on, I got you." He said in a comforting tone.

Jeanne looked at his hand and then back at his eyes.

"_Seriously, I won't let you fall._" Asher promised.

Jeanne slowly took her hand with his and he glided her over, his hand on the small of her back.

"Alright, now that the _Olympics_ are _over _I'm going inside." Ziva said as she ducked in with Asher quickly following.

Kate smirked and turned to whisper in Jeanne's ear, "Remember, he's _Israeli _territory."

* * *

><p>"Asher! <em>Down <em>on the _floor!" _they heard Ziva cry as their son swung her around on the basketball court.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews had always been like another set of parents to the three girls, Ziva, in particular.

Drake, Alexi and Asher's father, was a work-at-home architect.

While Dakota, their mother, was a pastry chef at her own bakery.

"I think he likes her." Mr. Matthews whispered to his wife that night while she put away dishes from the dishwasher.

Mrs. Matthews shook her head, "Men and women can just be friends, Drake." She told him.

The man chuckled and went to check on the other children.

"You cheater!" Kate shrieked

"You forget, I have _a brother, _who always rubs in my face that he's two minutes and forty-five seconds _older _than me_." _Alexi laughed.

Alexi's father leaned against the finely crafted doorframe and looked between the two teenagers,

"And _what _exactly are you two doing?" he asked.

"It's a _long _story dad, and you're not that young." Alexi said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Alexi Juliet Matthews!" he father said.

"Yes...Dad, it's a teenage thing." Alexi said quickly.

Mr. Matthews glanced at the TV screen before picking up the video game case, "Call of Duty?"

Alexi nodded, "Yeah, Uncle Julius gave it to me."

Kate laughed, "Was your whole family like _conceived _in a theater?"

Alexi glared at her father, "Don't you _dare _answer that."

Mr. Matthews chuckled and glanced over at Jeanne, who was texting somebody on her cell phone.

"Jeanne, you okay? You've been a little quiet."

Jeanne looked over at him, "I'm fine." She nodded.

He nodded and went back into the kitchen just as Asher and Ziva walked in.

"Hey, dad? Can we order a pizza?" Asher asked breathless.

Mr. Matthews smirked, "Already done."

Asher grinned, "Pepperoni and sausage?"

He nodded again.

"You know me so well."

"You're my son; I should know you very well." Mr. Matthews said, and Asher rolled his eyes.

"Favorite Place?" Asher questioned.

"Bora Bora." Mr. Matthews said with a speedy comeback.

"Favorite…movie star?" Asher asked again.

"Cote De Pablo." Mr. Matthews said smugly.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't know her." Asher said quickly before looking at his father.

"You know, Ash, she kinda looks like her." Alexi said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hold on, Lex… This is the _ultimate _question. What's my _favorite _color?"

Mr. Matthews shook his head, "Zebra print, with a hint of purple."

"Is that even a color?" Ziva asked.

"No." Alexi said as she handed her a soda.

"Yes it is, in _twin _world."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Asher, you're a pain sometimes."

Asher grinned, "That's my job in life."

"So…dad just called me, which was shocking considering mom should have broken his hand by now…"

"That far along huh?" Alexi asked.

Kate shook her head, "Just the opposite. She's like four and a half centimeters, nor something like that."

"So, have your parents decided on a name for your little sister?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Yeah, Brett Alyzabeth." Ziva said.

"Beautiful." Mrs. Matthews murmured.

"Alright, come on Ziva. Kate, let's go pick out a movie to watch." Alexi said.

"Don't you guys have school tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Nope. Cause it's progress report time and they take three days off." Asher explained.

Ziva groaned and looked over at her friend, "God, I miss that school."

* * *

><p>"Guys, pizza's here!" Mr. Matthews called up the stairs.<p>

"We'll be right there!" Alexi called as she and Ziva lugged down a purple papasan chair from her room into the living room at a quarter past eight.

"Who wants what?" Mrs. Matthews said as she set out five plates.

"Zeev, you want ranch on the side or cinnamon?" Asher asked he slapped down two pieces.

"How do you know about the cinnamon thing?" Jeanne asked.

Asher grinned, "How do _you _know about it?"

Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows at him, "I _live _with her."

Asher nodded, "Sure you do..."

* * *

><p>"Look, five teenagers watching Toy Story 3." Mrs. Matthews said as she peeked in.<p>

"Sh! Mom." Alexi whispered. "This is the best part."

"You think _every _part is the best part." Kate said.

Alexi kicked her leg and then a giant popcorn fight erupted; only Jeanne did not join in.

"Hey, if you make it, you clean! It's eleven at night and some people are trying to get some work done!" Mr. Matthews called.

"Sorry Dad!" the twins called.

Mrs. Matthews rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, leaving the teenagers to clean up their mess.

"Alright, I'm tired." Asher said as he brushed himself off.

"Me too." Kate said.

Alexi looked back to see Jeanne passed out on the couch and Ziva asleep in one of the chairs.

Asher grinned, "Oh, some many pranks I could pull." He whispered as he picked up a popcorn cornel and leaned closer to Ziva.

"Touch me and _die." _

Asher's immediately dropped the cornel and grinned, "Ookay."

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight." Alexi said as she folded up a blanket.<p>

"Let's." Kate said.

"So, you, Ziva, Jeanne made a pact to not have any more fights?" Alexi asked.

Kate nodded, "Yeah."

"But we're girls! We're supposed to fight!" Alexi whispered as she and Kate walked up stairs.

"Yeah, but you know, parents they get mad when we fight so…"

Alexi nodded, "Yeah, me and Asher only play fight. Unless I punch him again and break his arm."

Kate laughed, "I remember that."

"Hold on, let me see if we have that cast." Alexi said as she opened the door to her brother's room.

She pulled her head back and out and grinned.

"What?" Kate asked.

Alexi grabbed her arm and they both slipped into the dark room.

The TV was on, but nobody was watching it.

The two teenagers who occupied seemed to be curled up under the covers, fast asleep.

"Do you think-" Alexi started and Kate cut her off.

"I don't even wanna-"

_Sploosh! _

"What the hell!" Alexi shouted as she moved her now soaked hair from her face.

"Yeah." Kate breathed as he looked at the other two smiling teenagers, bucket in hand.

"Alexi, watch your language." Ziva playfully scolded in a motherly tone as she waggled her finger before she and Asher high-fived each other as they set the buckets down on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kate asked.

Ziva grinned, "_Everything." _

"I'm gonna take that bucket and beat you upside the head with it." Alexi grumbled as she attempted to reach for it when Asher blocked her path.

"Oh know you don't. I'm not going back to that hospital again; we're already on a first name basis with the ER doctor." Asher said quickly as Alexi punched his chest.

Alexi smirked and stopped her blows, "Then maybe he'll adopt you."

Asher rolled her eyes, "He'd be happy to take me; I mean who else do you know that looks that good?"

"Well, not for long." Alexi argued as she continued to bully her brother.

"Any _particular _reason you guys decided to drench us?" Kate asked as she ringed out her hair.

Ziva shrugged, "No. Not really, we were kinda bored. Toy Story 3 isn't as interesting the _fourth time _at 2 AM_." _Ziva emphasized.

Kate rolled her eyes, "You guys are so annoying when you two are together it should be a law that neither of you two be in the same-"

"Hey! Hey!" Mr. Matthews shouted as he opened the door.

"What!" Alexi shouted.

"I was actually talking to Kate and Ziva," Mr. Matthews said and looked at the sister duo.

"Yes?" Ziva said.

"It's a girl…"

"Why do I think there's a but? Is there a but?" Kate asked rather quickly.

"Everybody has a butt." Asher commented.

Ziva shooed him off, "What's the but?"

"It's a boy too…"

* * *

><p><strong>I would really love some reviews for this chapter because I already have the next one written, I just need to see what you guya think of this one.<strong>


	10. Back To Reality

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH, OR CONVERSE**

* * *

><p><strong>Back To Reality<strong>

"Come on! I think it's this way!" Kate whispered as the five of them, quietly but quickly, ran down a hallway.

"Why is it so hard to find the maternity unit?" Alexi asked.

"It's this way." Ziva said as she grabbed Kate's arm.

"Can we just stop and ask for directions?" Asher asked.

All four of the girls stopped and turned around, glaring at him.

Asher held up his hands, "Sorry."

Ziva rolled her eyes and they took off again down the hall again.

"Geez. Too much estrogen in the air."

* * *

><p>Eventually, after nearly half an hour of running around the hospital they were able to find Jenny's room, after many strange looks from the nurses.<p>

"Sh, sh." Gibbs whispered as they opened the door.

Jenny was sleeping in her hospital bed.

"The anesthesia is still kina wearing off." He whispered.

"Where's the babies!" Jeanne asked excitedly.

Gibbs smiled, "I'll go get them. _Just sit_ _right there, and be quiet." _

They all nodded and sat down on the bench in the room.

"So, you a baby sister named Brett Alyzabeth…" Alexi said.

"And a baby brother named Logan Jagger."

Jeanne looked over at the bed, Jenny sleepily smiled at her.

"They're not identical are they? Cause you know those can be tricky." Asher asked.

Ziva hit him, "A boy and a girl can't be identical. They're _fraternal _twins."

"Wait…aren't _you two fraternal_ twins?" Kate asked.

Alexi shook her head, "Sadly, yes."

"Logan was a hidden twin." Jenny said as she sat up in the bed.

"What's the mean?" Jeanne asked.

"It means that he's might be camera shy." Gibbs said as he wheeled in two clear-coated bassinets.

Ziva smiled, "That'll be kinda difficult once Abby hears."

"Alright," Gibbs said as he swaddled a baby tightly. "This is Brett, the legendary Brett." He said as Jeanne gently took her into her arms.

"And then this is camera-shy Logan." Jenny said as Jethro swaddled the boy in a blue blanket and then Ziva took him into her arms.

"Don't drop him now." Gibbs said sternly and Ziva grinned.

"We all know how much you love your boy." She said.

"Okay, it's so weird; they are so mix-matched." Alexi said. "Logan's got blue eyes. But Brett's got green eyes."

"Well, _I _think that Brett will look like your dad, no offense-."

Gibbs smiled, "That's a good thing."

Kate rolled her eyes, "And then Logan looks like mom."

"_That's _the problem." Jenny stated.

All the girls giggled at the thought.

Logan started squirming in Ziva's arms and Ziva looked down at him, "Alright, Logan Jagger." She murmured.

Kate grinned, "Hey, he's an L.J. like daddy."

Jenny placed her hand on top of Gibbs's and smiled, "Just like his father. Quiet and Elusive."

* * *

><p>"So, you wanna explain to me, how we went from three to five in one night?" Gibbs whispered as Jenny attempted to read her book.<p>

"Not my problem, you may wanna talk to your swimmers." She said, not taking her eyes off the page.

Gibbs sighed and leaned back in the chair, he glanced over at his three oldest daughters, who had fallen asleep shortly after the Matthew twins had left.

"Should I wake them up?" he asked, looking at the clock.

Jenny looked over at them and then shook her head, "No way could they be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Abby could give them their homework."

Jenny nodded, "She'll do it willingly. All for a little ransom."

* * *

><p>"Which one?" Kate said as she held up two, blue polka dot one-sies, one in each hand.<p>

"The right one, definitely." Jeanne said as she picked up a set of blue and black bibs.

"I think we got everything." Ziva said as the cashier rung up everything, before setting them in bags.

"It sucks that we have all that pink stuff." Kate commented as they walked out of the store.

"At least it's a gender-neutral room." Jeanne added.

Ziva shrugged, "If you put it that way."

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" Ziva said, the tips of her ears perking up.

"What?" Kate asked.

"We gotta put together_ another_ crib."

* * *

><p>After another couple of long, back-breaking hours, they nursery was redone to accommodate their new baby brother.<p>

And after four days in the hospital, Jenny returned home with the twins.

"Let me see the baby." Abby grinned, as she came over a couple days later after the twins came home.

"That's Brett. And that's Logan." Kate said pointing to each sleeping twin in response.

"They're both _adorable." _Abby cooed.

"You can hold one." Ziva said.

Abby grinned, "I'd be _honored."_

Kate smiled, "Of _course _you would, Abby."

Ziva carefully placed Brett in Abby's pre-washed arms before they heard Jeanne quickly walk down the stairs.

"Where ya goin'?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going with Angela to the mall." She said quickly as she shrugged on her purse.

"Why? You can always go to the mall, but you won't always be able to see your brother and sister as babies." Gibbs said.

Jeanne sighed, "Dad, I'll be _right back." _

Gibbs waved her off with his hand, and soon enough, Jeanne was gone.

* * *

><p>Abby had given them the homework they had missed and made Kate and Ziva promise that they would be in school as soon as possible.<p>

So after Abby left, both teenagers were up in their room sitting at either end of the room, working on homework.

"How long were we gone again?" Ziva asked, once she finished a page of her Algebra homework.

Kate shrugged as she sat at the desk, "I wasn't counting."

Ziva picked up a stack of homework and groaned, "It seems like _forever." _

Kate bit on the tip of her pencil, ignoring her sister for once, since she had _far_ _more_ homework than her.

"I mean I have what? _Five _stacks of-"

"Ziva!" Kate shouted.

Ziva's face turned shock as Kate stood up, "Shut Up! Just Shut Up!" she shouted.

"What'd I do?" Ziva asked, in a hurt tone.

"I have Social Studies homework, _English _homework, I have _Art _homework, and I can't _concentrate _if _you _won't _shut up." _Kate hissed.

Ziva frowned and wrinkled up her nose, "Fine." She said as she picked up all her stuff.

"I'll just do it _somewhere_ _else." _Ziva said, swinging on her book bag.

"Good." Kate sighed.

Ziva frowned again before walking out of their room and down the stairs.

She stood in the kitchen before plopping down on a stool and dumping her book bag's continents onto the counter.

"Okay, now what?" Jenny asked as she held one twin, Ziva couldn't tell which, in one arm, and a bottle in another hand.

"Can you believe it? _She _kicked me out of _my _room. _My _room!" Ziva huffed as she started on her Algebra homework, once again.

"Technically-"

Ziva sighed, "I don't like technically."

Jenny smirked, "You haven't looked at a calendar lately?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, why?"

Jenny smirked and set the bottle next to the refrigerator, "So, what kind of homework do you have?"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows but went on with the conversation, "Algebra, Social Studies, _Science, _French, _English,_ Home Economics…"

"What kind of homework do you have in Home Economics?" Jenny asked.

Ziva shrugged and looked through the pile, "The cost of raising a kid? Or, um, what it's like raising a kid. Something like that, it has to be _at least _two pages, single spaced. What am I gonna write about for that long?"

Jenny grinned, "Oh I could give an answer but it would make you cry."

Ziva grinned, "Don't jinx the baby."

Jenny smiled and soothingly rocked the baby, quietly.

"Where'd daddy go?" Ziva asked as she flipped through her science homework.

"He went to pick Grandpa up from the airport."

Ziva grinned, "Grandpa is awesome. He taught me how to…."

Jenny raised her eyebrows and Ziva stopped mid-sentence, "He taught me how to make your favorite red velvet cake, with that _awesome _cream cheese frosting."

Jenny smiled, "Nice save."

"Hey, I got a question, where's grandpa gonna sleep?" Ziva said.

"He's staying in attic."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows once more, "We have an attic?"

Jenny nodded, "You don't remember? You and Kate used to pretend it was your secret headquarters."

Ziva smiled, "I remember now."

"Can you hold Brett for a sec, I have to make sure this, goes in the fridge, and I have to check on Logan, go get some sheets for the bed-"

Ziva kept her head down but quiet little giggles escaped from her lips, Jenny placed a hand on her hips,

"You know this is gonna be _you _in a few years."

Ziva shook her head, "_First, _I don't _plan _on having children in my twenties or _early _thirties, _or _having _five _kids." Ziva said as she took Brett into her arms.

Jenny rolled her eyes and walked over to the hall closet, "No, you just wanna have _nine." _

"Hey! I was five!"

"Six!"

Ziva sighed, "Whatever."

Jenny smiled once more before climbing up the stairs with a pile of sheets in hand.

Ziva sighed and walked over to the counter where the forgotten bottle lay; she placed it in the refrigerator and set Brett in the infant rocker next to her on the floor.

"Okay, Brett, now if you could just stay quiet long enough that I could finish this, I would _really _appreciate it." Ziva whispered as she hopped up on the stool.

Ziva gave a small sigh before picking up her pencil and continuing on her Algebra homework.

She finished that along with her Social Studies, French, Science, and English quickly but she became _stuck _on the essay for Home Economics.

Like Kate she often bit on the tip of the pencil for inspiration but sadly none came.

She was about to do some research on the internet when Jeanne stormed into the house, slamming the front door behind her.

"Can you believe it!" she shouted, as Brett began to wail and scream.

"Jeanne, I'm trying to do homework." Ziva said as she picked Brett up. "Unlike some people." She muttered under her breath.

"Sh, Sh, Brett, I have this one last thing to do." Ziva whispered in an attempt to calm her.

"Babies will cry Ziva. Let her. Come on, _listen _to me." Jeanne pleaded.

Ziva sighed and looked at her sister, "What?"

"You'll never guess who I saw at the mall."

Ziva sighed, and annoyed sigh, "Stevie Wonder."

Jeanne scrunched up her face, "What? No. _Tony. _And he had his _arm _around this _girl." _

Ziva shrugged as Brett quieted, "So? Why do care, you guys _broke up, _remember?"

"Yeah, but there's a rule." Jeanne continued.

"There's a rule? What Rule?"

Jeanne sighed and put her head in her hands, "The _two-week_ rule."

"What's that?"

"It's where when you break-up with someone and you have two weeks to change your mind." Jeanne explained.

"You guys have been broken up for like a week." Ziva stated.

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "_I know captain obvious_."

Ziva ran a hand through her hair before sighing, "Then why don't you go _tweet it? _See what the world has to say about your _boyfriend issues." _

Jeanne glared at her, "Why do I even _bother _talking to you?" she said before storming upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Ziva sighed once more before Brett began whimpering, "Oh, you must be hungry." Ziva murmured as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle once more.

She filled a bowl with hot water and set the bottle inside while she waited for it to heat up.

Ziva pulled out the family laptop from up under the coffee table in the living room and set it on the counter next to her homework before removing the bottle from the water.

Her hand accidentally knocked over the cup, but was able to prevent the spill before it was able to reach her homework. Ziva quickly wiped up the spill, before she realized Brett's diaper was wet.

She gave a quick diaper change that turned messy, as she nearly had a meltdown. But after about an hour, Brett calmed down and she re-warmed the bottle and Brett took took to it immediatley. While she fed, Ziva, _finally,_ logged onto their side of the computer and changed the screensaver that Jeanne had obviously picked herself, since she was the one who used it most.

"Alright, let's see what I can find." Ziva said to herself, as she surfed the internet hoping to find anything helpful, but sadly she had no such luck.

Brett let it be known that she was finished by spitting up the bottle that was just given to her.

Ziva let out a frustrated sigh and reached for the burping cloth, wiping herself and Brett up before trying to soothe her once more.

"Mom!" Ziva called.

"One second Ziva!" Jenny called back. "Logan had an accident. I'm sure you can handle it."

Ziva took a deep breath and continued rubbing Brett's back.

Ziva was so into the motion that she didn't realize Brett had fallen asleep until Jenny tapped her on the shoulder.

"You can stop now, she's asleep." She whispered.

Ziva let out a soft groan and carefully set the baby down in the bouncer, which she turned into a soothing rocker before waking the computer up and logging into Microsoft Word.

"Have fun?" Jenny asked with a smile.

Ziva looked at her curiously, "Fun? Not so much? Have something to write about? Yeah, I think so."

Jenny grinned and lifted the rocker from the floor, "I'm gonna go put her in the crib."

Ziva nodded as her mother left up the stairs.

She got a soda from the fridge before sitting down again.

She typed her name, date, hour, and subject at the top of the page before writing the following sentence:

_I was given the task of watching my baby sister, Brett, for my mother while she prepared for my grandfather's arrival…it was not easy…at all. _

* * *

><p>Jackson aka Grandpa Gibbs arrived shortly after Ziva passed out on the counter.<p>

She had finished her paper, all seven pages, single spaced.

Gibbs simply placed her on the couch and draped a blanket across her.

She awoke around six and took a quick shower before pulling on a white, long-sleeve, shirt and then a black short sleeve one top and a pair of Hollister jeans.

She quickly ran down the stairs where she was greeted by her grandfather, sipping on a cup of coffee at the bar.

"Good Morning, my dear." He said as he saw her.

"Hi, Grandpa." She said as she hugged him.

"So, uh, I read your paper." He said, holding up the stack of papers.

Ziva's cheeks turned a soft red, "Um, did you like it?"

He smiled, "I thought it was _wonderful." _

Ziva grinned, "Let's just hope my teacher thinks so too."

"I think you're mom's still asleep, I know the twins were up all night."

Ziva nodded, "I heard."

Her grandfather stood up, "Speaking of the twins, I have presents for everybody."

"Oo, what is it?" Ziva asked as he walked back over to her with a small box in hand.

"Open it and find out."

She quickly tore off the paper and opened the top half of the box, she grinned again.

"Is it a car?"

Jackson Gibbs shook his head with a smile, "You're close though, go look outside."

Ziva quickly ran outside and her grin grew bigger.

"A dirt bike." She breathed.

"I know how much you always wanted one, so one of my customers had one his son wasn't using so…"

Ziva smiled and hugged her grandfather, "Thank You! Thank You!"

"Ah, you're welcome." Jackson said.

"I can't wait to ride it." Ziva said excitedly.

"You do know how to ride it?"

Ziva nodded, "I've been taking classes since I was ten."

Jackson handed her a red and black dirt-bike helmet, "Well, when you get home you can try it."

Ziva grinned again and nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna go put this in the back."

Jackson nodded and Ziva walked the dirt bike towards their backyard as Jackson headed back inside.

Soon Kate came down wearing a 'Love Me or Hate Me' tee shirt with ripped and white-stained jeans; she was given the brand new snowboard she had been asking for.

Jeanne, in a fluffy and ruffled white top, along with a black miniskirt, got her Hollister and Aeropostale gift cards that a close friend had gotten Jackson.

The twins got handmade booties Jackson's neighbor had made when she found out Jenny was having a baby, she made a blue pair once she found out it was twins.

"So who's taking us to school?" Kate asked once the three said their 'thank you's' once more.

"I'll take you, got nothing better to do. Your parents need their sleep."

"Rather walk." Jeanne muttered before Kate elbowed her in the ribs.

"Sure." Ziva said. "I want breakfast first."

"Not hungry." Kate said before going to look for her favorite skateboarding shoes.

"I…I have to make a call first." Jeanne said before she disappeared up the stairs.

"Can I get you anything?" Ziva asked as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a bowl.

Jackson shook his head, "Nope, this coffee is just fine."

Ziva nodded, "Kay."

She poured herself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch while she packed up all of her papers, slipping them into the folders they belonged too.

Once she finished, she washed her bowl and found a pair of her multi-colored Converse.

Ziva threw on her book bag and grabbed her duffle bag full of her martial arts clothing.

She was about to ride with her grandfather and Kate, when Gibbs padded down the stairs shrugging off his bathrobe.

"Dad, where ya going?" he said as he grabbed the spare set of car keys.

"I was taking the girls to school."

"Dad, you're supposed to be _relaxing _while you're here." Gibbs said.

"So _are you." _Jackson objected.

Gibbs sighed, "Dad, I'll take the girls to school. Why don't you go make Brett a doll house?"

"Alrighty, then." Jackson said as he handed over the keys, just as Jeanne walked down the stairs not taking her eyes off her cell phone.

"Come on, Jeanne let's go." Gibbs called as he opened the front door, Kate followed suit and sat shot-gun in the car. Jackson left toward the garage, grabbing a chisel on his way.

"That was rude." Ziva stated as Jeanne walked past her.

Jeanne looked back at her with an evil smirk playing on her lips, "I don't know what you're talking about." she said innocently, as innocently as could be.

* * *

><p>The day went by smoothly, or what Ziva and the others <em>thought <em>was smoothly until lunch.

Ziva looked cautiously around the lunch room before looking back at her lunch, "I feel…like I'm being stared at." She said quietly to her table mates.

Kate looked around, "Yeah, like when we're on lock down when dad gets like a threat in the mail."

"You're right." Abby said.

"Yeah, like, some kid in the Algebra class gave me like fifty dollars." Ziva said.

Paula shrugged, "DC kids are weird."

"Paula, weren't you born in DC?"

Paula nodded, "That's why I'm weird."


	11. See Evil: Hear Evil: Live With Evil

**I'm really bored so I decided to write a new chapter! Hooray! Thank Goodness for my boredem!**

* * *

><p><strong>See Evil, Hear Evil, Live With Evil:<strong>

They spend the rest of lunch thinking of possibilities of why they were suddenly the talk of the school.

Staring was one thing, but getting free money was another. Either way, Ziva had no clue what was going on. It got even weirder when people she did not even know gave her money, like Jaguar James, a senior in the high school gave her one hundred dollars, _and _an offer to a new car.

Ziva simply shook it off and declined on either offer.

He left the money on the table and left for his next class.

The money was left untouched until lunch ended and they were packing up.

"So, what are you gonna do with it?" Abby asked.

Ziva shrugged, "I need a new iPod anyway." She said as she slid the money into her pocket.

Abby nodded, "You have the other hundred?"

Ziva smiled, "If my day keeps going like this…"

Abby nodded again and they all left into their separate classes, and as usual Ziva sat next to Paula in science. They watched a video on cell reproduction, but about halfway through the movie, Ziva was called up to Professor Storm's desk.

"Ziva," she whispered. "I'm concerned about your paper…"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together as one, "Um, excuse me?"

"Your cell essay."

Ziva nodded, "What about it?"

"It was…" Professor Storm flipped through the pages, "Um, how can I put this gently…_colorful." _

"Huh?"

"It covered too, _broad, _of a selection. I did not mean the whole _variety _of cells_, _two or three tops…"

Ziva opened and closed her mouth before scratching the back of her head, "Er, okay. So, what did you want me to do? Re-do it?"

Professor Storm shook her head, before handing her a worksheet, "Finish this and we'll talk."

Ziva nodded, "Is there somewhere I could do this…?"

"Um, I'm sure Mr. Hobson has some room."

Ziva nodded and took a pencil from her spot before walking out of the classroom; she stopped and slid down against a set of lockers.

"Let's see," she whispered to herself as she filled out three of the answers.

The worksheet wasn't difficult and she finished it fairly quickly but triple-checked her answers just in case.

She was about to return back to Biology when Kate came and plopped down next to her.

"Hey sis of mine, what are you doing?" she asked.

Ziva playfully glared at her, "Why are you so cheery?"

Kate shrugged, "Let's just say I like my seat in Italian, okay?"

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Kate took Ziva's assignment from her and looked it over, "Why are you doing this?"

Ziva shrugged, "Professor Storm asked me to."

Kate looked it over again, "Why?"

Ziva shrugged, "My report of cells was, 'too _colorful.'" _She said in a mocking tone.

"How can a report be to, colorful?"

Ziva shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Kate handed the paper back to her and bit on the tip of her finger, "Have you ever noticed the pictures of that baby on her desk?"

Ziva shook her head.

"I asked her about it, but she kinda blew me off." Kate continued.

"She's not married."

Kate gave her one of Gibbs's signature looks, "Do I Even-"

"No."

Kate nodded, "Good."

"Maybe it's her as a kid." Ziva suggested.

Kate nodded, "Kinda looks like Jeanne though." She said as she stood up.

Ziva nodded too, "I said the same thing to Paula."

"Well, teacher's probably wondering what's taking so long so I'm gonna jet." Kate said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey, Kate." Ziva said.

Kate turned around and looked at her, "What, sis?"

Ziva smirked, "Just show him the tampon that's sticking out of your pocket."

* * *

><p>After their encounter together things got even weirder.<p>

In her home economics it seemed like everyone wanted to know if she was dating someone, of course she said, no, she wasn't. Then everybody almost simultaneously frowned and gave her a disapproving look.

She looked at them curiously while she handed her paper into Mrs. Pauline then returning to her seat.

"Alright, something's up." Ziva whispered as she sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"It seemed like everybody was asking me if I had a boyfriend, then I said no, and I got a look." Ziva said quietly.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Probably just being nosy, you know _every _high-schooler should have a boyfriend."

Ziva shrugged, "Probably."

She glanced around the room as something caught her eye, Tony sat in the far corner of the room with a table full of jocks and some cheerleaders. His arm was draped tightly around a bleach blonde who seemed to giggle at everything he said, she rolled her eyes just as a student by the name of, Elliot, passed out a worksheet on basic newborn care, which they were allowed to work on as a group.

Whilst they were nearly done Mrs. Pauline called Ziva up to her desk.

Once Ziva was standing in front of her she smiled, "I really liked your paper Ziva."

Ziva grinned, "Thank You."

"In fact," Mrs. Pauline added. "How would you feel if I _entered it _in a contest?"

Ziva grinned, "That'd be awesome."

"_And _the prize is a _brand new car_."

Ziva nodded, "Again, that'd be pretty cool." She breathed.

"Alright, I'll just fill everything out, and we'll see."

Ziva nodded again almost speechless, "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Martial Arts class was where everything fell through the floorboards.<p>

All the boys seemed to stare at her and her body, she thought for a second that they were boys and of course they would look but then, she figured she probably dirtied up her pants or something and shrugged it off.

It wasn't until she was paired with Izaac that the truth finally came out.

They were practicing sidekicks and front jabs when Ziva paused and stood straight up, "You are not fighting like last time."

"I am…I mean I just don't want to hurt you." Izaac explained.

Ziva placed her hands on her hips, "And why wouldn't you want to hurt me? This is martial arts."

Izaac sighed and pulled her over to the side, "I really don't think you should be taking this class."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "And _why _is that?"

Izaac rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes seemed to look in every corner of the gym before he whispered in her ear, "You could hurt the baby."

"What baby?" Ziva asked.

"_Your_ baby." Izaac said.

Ziva shook her head, "No. No. I'm not pregnant."

"That's not what I heard. That's why I didn't show up, a couple days ago. I heard that you were having pretty bad morning sickness that day and that you and your boyfriend had like a doctor's appointment. And today…"

Ziva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, "And why didn't you ask me?"

Izaac shrugged, "I don't know…"

Ziva scoffed, "Course."

She grabbed her duffle bag and her book bag, and stormed from the gym, her bare feet padding on the cold tile floor.

Zeus walked over to Izaac and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What the hell just happened?"

"I asked her if she was pregnant."

Zeus chuckled and shook his head, "Big Mistake young idiot."

* * *

><p>"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Asher asked as she climbed onto the back of his dual sport motorbike.<p>

"No." she said as she slid the motorcycle helmet onto her head.

"Alrighty, then." Asher muttered as he kicked up his kickstand and took off towards the forest at the back of the school.

It didn't take long before they found the path back to their neighborhood, and it wasn't long before Asher was parked in front of her house.

"Thanks." Ziva muttered handing the helmet back to him.

"So, Marc's birthday is next week. He's having a dirt bike party, you coming?"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it." She said glumly.

"I'm not gonna get what's bothering ya, am I?"

Ziva shook her head, "Right now, I just feel like killing somebody."

Asher rested his arms against the front of his motorcycle and smirked, "Jeanne?"

Ziva rolled her eyes but nodded, "I live with a witch."

"Technically the term is-"

Ziva nodded, "I know."

Asher wiggled his lips back and forth before scratching his nose, "Well, you know where to find me."

"Bye, Ash." She said before giving him a good-bye hug and then watched him ride over to his own house and parked into their garage.

Once she heard their garage shut she turned and stormed into her house.

"Where is that little rat?" Ziva hissed.

"Who?" Jenny asked as she balanced a baby in one arm and a pile of towels in the other.

Ziva sighed and took Brett from her mother so she could put away the towels, and sat down on the couch, "Your older sister is very evil, you know that, Brett?" Ziva murmured.

Brett slept through her sister's rants without a second thought that was until her name was mentioned.

Ziva smiled, "So, what? You like the name I picked out?" Ziva asked.

Brett gave a small baby laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jenny came and sat down on the couch, "Now, why are you going to kill Jeanne?"

Ziva looked over at her, "How'd…"

"Ziva, I may have just had two babies but I still need to know what's going on in my older children's lives."

Ziva licked her lips, "It's not important."

Jenny took her thumb and placed it on Ziva's chin and pulled it so she looked her directly in the eyes,

"Ziva Elaina, you are a horrible liar."

"No, it's just that I don't want you and dad to get into another argument."

Jenny chuckled, "Ziva, relax. We're fine, just come on, tell me."

Ziva sighed, "Alright…I'm not going back to Washington National."

Jenny raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because, Jeanne told everybody in the school I'm Pregnant!" Ziva snapped.

"Ohh." Jenny said.

"Yeah." Ziva said. "So, now they think that's the reason we changed schools so suddenly."

"Well, I'm sure we can just-"

"Hey Mom." Jeanne said as she entered the house, scrolling through her cell phone.

Ziva rolled her eyes before she stood up, handing Brett back to Jenny, "I got a dirt bike that needs cleaning." She muttered.

"Ah, no, Ziva stay." Jenny said and Ziva rolled her eyes but sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Jeanne, can you…have a seat?" Jenny asked.

Jeanne sighed annoyingly before plopping down on the couch in front of her mother; "Yes?" she huffed.

"Have you been…spreading _rumors_ about your sister?"

Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows, "I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

Jenny gave her a 'Gibbs Glare' and Jeanne sighed, "Okay, alright, I may have said something-"

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't last! Ugh!" Ziva shouted jumping up. "I'll be _so glad _when I leave for college! Just to get away from _you! _Why can't I _ever _just lead a normal life? Why do you hate me?"

"Because! Everywhere you go! _Everywhere! _Boys _always _fawn over _you_. 'Oh Ziva's _so pretty_.' 'I wish I could date Ziva.' It took _a lot _to build up what I had at Washington National and now boys' just walk up to me and you know what they ask me? 'Jeanne, what's your _sister's _number?' or 'Jeanne, what's your _sister _doing this Saturday?' They don't ask about _me_! They ask about _you!_ Do you know how that feels? Oh yeah, let's not forget, who _broke up _me and Tony."

"That _was not, _my fault. You were the one threatening me with messages I didn't even send. Tony was probably so _miserable _the only reason he was with you was to-"

Jeanne silenced by holding out a finger, "Don't go there. Don't even _say_ that. He _loved _me. He told me he _loved me._"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I've been at that school not that long, and I already know there was a bet to see who could have sex with you first. Tony was the closest. You were an easy target. "

"You're just jealous. Jealous because I have someone who loves me and all you have is…nothing. Nothing _at all._" Jeanne hissed.

"Use. You _used too." _Ziva sneered.

Both girls were now in full-blown tears and about to kill each other.

Ziva crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, you won't have to worry about _that _anymore. I'm not going back to your stupid school. So you can say whatever you like about me. I might as well go get pregnant; _at least _I won't have to see you anymore." Ziva said coldly before she turned coolly and walked up the stairs and into her room.

Jeanne wiped her tears onto her sleeve before storming from the house and out somewhere into the world, just as Gibbs and Jackson came through the door.

They immediately felt the tension in the air, "What just happened? Or what is _about _to happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, Jackson, could you take Brett upstairs for me?" Jenny asked as she stood up.

Jackson nodded and carefully took his granddaughter upstairs.

Once they established that he was in the nursery Jethro asked the question again, "Well?"

Jenny sighed and leaned against the counter, "I don't see why they hate each other."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Jeanne's jealous of Ziva. She started making up rumors and everybody was teasing her, I guess. She left her last class and had Asher drop her off here."

"What kind of rumors?" Gibbs asked.

"Bad rumors."

"Jen."

"Pregnancy Rumors, Jethro!"

Gibbs put his head in his hands, "Haven't we already been through this?"

* * *

><p>She slammed clothes into her duffle bag, not caring what color they were.<p>

Tears burned her eyelids, she attempted to wipe them away but it was no such luck, the more she wiped the more that came.

Jackson knocked and then entered her bedroom, "What are you doing young lady?" he asked as she sat on the edge of her windowsill, preparing to walk on the roof once more.

"I'm leaving." Ziva stated.

"And where are you going?" Jackson asked.

Ziva shrugged, "Anywhere, but here."

Jackson lightly grabbed her arm and she willingly came inside.

"I can't live with her; we've already been through this last week. She was gonna get me in trouble with dad, but instead Kate and one of my friends, we pulled a prank on her that went a little too far and…she's Jeanne. She can be nice at times but only when she wants to." Ziva said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Jeanne." Jackson said as he sat next to her. "_But, _there used to be a quote my mother used to tell me, I can't remember it quite to the tee, but, it's about evil. You see it, hear it, but you don't have to do it."

"So what are you saying?"

Jackson shrugged, "Jeanne may seem evil, or talk evilly, or do things that are evil doesn't mean you have to do them back."

Ziva frowned, "That sounds like the do what you want people to do to you."

Jackson nodded, "That's it, sort of." He said as he stood up. He picked up Ziva's bag and headed towards the door. "Remember, See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Do No Evil." He said as he shuffled out the door and shut it behind him.

Ziva sighed and fell back onto her bed, "Yeah, I just live with evil."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would really revive my boredness, thanks!<strong>


	12. Forget To Forgive

**Okay, really bored again so here's _another _chapter...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or anything you've seen on TV, heard of, or talked about. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forget to Forgive? Maybe Not:<strong>

Ziva contemplated packing another bag and skipping out, but chose not to. She didn't wanna speak to anybody, she didn't wanna do anything, all she wanted to do, was cry.

It was very rare that she cried this often but she couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kate shouted as she walked into her house, swinging her backpack into a chair. "Mom?" she called again. Jethro appeared in the doorway from the garage and signaled her to the kitchen.<p>

Kate plopped down on a seat and bit into an apple.

"Ziva wasn't with Abby and me." Kate stated.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Cheer practice was cancelled, so Jeanne left early." Kate said again.

Gibbs nodded, "Know that too."

Kate placed the apple down on the counter and looked at him, "What _don't _you know?"

"Why, Ziva and Jeanne hate each other."

Kate scratched her nose, "What happened? Ziva thought something was up at lunch."

Gibbs sighed, "Yeah…your sister…is a gossiper, and you know that."

Kate nodded, "Yeah, she reads People magazine like every day."

"Yeah, well, Jeanne's been spreading some _stuff _about Ziva, and it blew up really."

"What happened?"

"Have you heard the rumor about Ziva being pregnant?" Kate sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Here you we, _again." _

"Ziva, open the door." Kate said, standing in front of what was supposed to be _their _bedroom door.

"Ziva." Kate said as she banged harder.

Eventually Kate gave up and she picked the lock without hesitation. Ziva sat in their hanging bubble chair in the corner of the room, one of her legs dangling towards the ground while she sat on the other.

"Hey." Kate said quietly as she sat in front of her.

"Not now, Kate." Ziva muttered.

"Come on, Talk to me." Kate said as she tugged on Ziva's leg.

"I'd rather kill Jeanne." Ziva said.

Kate rolled her eyes, "She's not worth it."

"Yeah, but now _everybody _thinks I'm pregnant."

"_I _don't think you're pregnant. Abby doesn't think you're pregnant. Paula doesn't think you're pregnant. Tim doesn't think you're pregnant. All the smart people, who know you, don't think you're pregnant."

Ziva sighed, "You're right."

Kate smiled, "I always am."

"I still wanna kill her though."

About forty-seven blocks away or fifteen minutes away, two teenagers were together after a long day at school. It was their little secret and they planned to keep it that way.

"Your parents don't suspect?" Tony whispered as Jeanne pulled away from their heated kiss.

He felt her smile and shake her head, "Not a clue, they think we're still broken up."

Tony nodded, "Good. More for me then." He cupped the back of her head and pulled her body closer to his as their make out session continued.

Jeanne hesitantly pulled away again, gingerly looking into his emerald green eyes, caressing his cheek lightly. "Tony," she murmured.

"Yeah Jeanne?"

"Do you love me?"

Tony sat up, looking at her curiously, "Yeah, course."

"Tell me. Say it." Jeanne said, running a hand over his chest.

Tony ran a hand softly over her cheek, "I love you. I love you so much, Jeanne."

Jeanne smiled and ran a hand under his t-shirt, "I love you too, I-"

Tony placed a finger to her lips, and looked lovingly into her eyes.

He took her chin with his thumb and slowly and carefully pulled her lips to his.

"I'll prove it to you." He whispered as he tossed her white blouse to the floor.

"You were always good at proving stuff." Jeanne murmured, removing his pants.

"Let's play a game." Tony whispered.

Jeanne smirked, "What _kind _of game?"

Tony shrugged as he played with the clasp of her bra, "Peek-A-Boo."

* * *

><p>"Hungry?" Kate asked as she stood in the doorway to their bedroom.<p>

Ziva, who had been asleep for the past three and half hours, groggily rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

Kate held out a bag of chips, "Want some?"

Ziva shook her head and blinked multiple times, "Mm, what time is it?" she mumbled.

Kate glanced at her watch, "Almost six."

Ziva nodded and rubbed her eyes again, "Kay."

"Dinner's almost ready." Kate stated.

"_Alright, Kate, I'll be right there_." Ziva stressed as she stood up.

Kate soon turned and started to walk down the stairs but called behind her, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Ziva called as she turned to make up her bed.

"Hey."

Ziva froze and slowly turned around. Izaac stood in front of her, his hands shoved in his pocket and his eyes moving from her to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coolly.

"Um, your grandfather let me in. He's a pretty nice guy-"

"_That does not answer my question." _Ziva hissed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"How'd you find out where I live?" Ziva asked.

"I used to date your sister remember?"

Ziva folded her arms across her chest, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I should talked to you first, just figured it was a rumor. Not be like everybody else. Idiots."

Ziva smiled, "You look like one too."

"Hey-"

"NO, it's _my _turn to speak." Ziva said, taking a step forward. "Don't say you didn't _want _to be like everybody else, you _are _everybody else. A _normal _person would ask me privately. You just go along with everybody else, forget about what I _just _said. You aren't like everybody else. You're a follower. A wimp."

Izaac stood there, not saying a word, not even looking at her.

Finally, he lifted his head and his hazel eyes gleamed into hers.

"_I am no coward. _And for all _I _know, you could be lying. Who knows how many-"

"Get the hell out of my house. _Right now." _Ziva murmured angrily.

Izaac grinned, "Happy too." And with that he turned and left the Gibbs house not waving or saying a goodbye, just starting his Ferrari and taking off down the street.

Ziva rolled her eyes and kicked a teddy bear that lay near her feet before stomping down the stairs and plopping down on her seat at the dinner table.

"What was that?" Kate whispered.

Ziva held up a hand and shook her head, "I _do not _want to talk about it."

Kate pursed her lips continued her game on her PSP.

"Caitlin, could you put that away at the table." Jackson said as he placed tonight's dinner, enchiladas, on the table.

Kate smiled and slid the game into her pocket, "Done."

"So, uh, Ziva dear. Who was that?" Jackson asked as he sat down, passing around the dish until every plate was full.

Ziva shrugged and picked at her dinner, "Nobody."

"Sure looked like somebody." Gibbs muttered.

"It was nobody, okay!" Ziva exclaimed.

Everybody at the table quieted and nodded, "Okay."

"Um, did you enjoy your nap Ziva?" Jenny asked shortly after.

"I don't take _naps. Children _take naps. I am a _teenager. _I _fell asleep." _Ziva growled.

"Watch your tone young lady." Jenny ordered.

Ziva sighed and grumbled to herself before taking a bite, just as Jeanne practically skipped through the door. "Hello everyone." She said cheerfully as she sat down.

"You're late, Jeanne." Gibbs said.

"I apologize, Jenna and I went to the music shop, she wanted some new CD's, and I had a chance to meet some nice Marine folk." Jeanne said in a chipper tone.

"I never knew a marine to leave a hickey on somebody's neck. Or be called _folk._" Ziva muttered towards Kate who erupted with giggles.

"Something you'd care to share?" Jenny asked.

Ziva shook her head, "Nope, Kate and I were just talking about the school trip to _Amsterdam." _

Jeanne's face flickered as the anger and evil began to merge as one.

"You know Amsterdam, might not be the best place for teenage kids remember that street…what was it called?"

"The red light district." Jenny said, smiling down at her plate.

Gibbs chuckled quietly to himself before shaking his head, "I won't be signing _that _permission slip."

"I don't really wanna go anyway." Jeanne said quickly, as she rolled up the sleeves of her 'new' turtleneck.

"Jeanne, that's a _beautiful, turtleneck _can I borrow it sometime?" Kate asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, maybe next week. I have to wash it and then make sure it fits right."

Kate nodded, "Okay."

Jenny and Jethro looked at each other and then back at the table, something was up.

Ziva turned and smiled at her sister, "Hey Kate. Have you heard Ke$ha's song, the really cool one with 3OH!3? Blah Blah Blah?"

"Yeah, heard it, loved it. You know the only part I don't understand is the part is where she says, 'come put a little love in my glove box.'"

Ziva nodded, "Me neither." She turned and looked at Jeanne, "_Jeanne, _do _you _know what it means?"

Jeanne ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth before shaking her head, "Nope. Not a clue."

A small cry from the baby monitor which sat on kitchen counter, Jenny was about to stand up when Jeanne beat her to it.

"I'll get her." Jeanne said quickly.

_Everybody _raised their eyebrows, "Um, sure Jeanne." Jenny said, uneasily.

"Uh, Ziva could you help me?" Jeanne asked as she stood behind Jenny's chair.

"Uh, you know, this dinner looks delicious-"

Jeanne mouthed something incomprehensible to her and motioned for her follow her.

Ziva smiled and stood up, "Excuse Me."

Ziva started up the stairs, "Coming Brettie Pie."

Jeanne gave a large, school girl grin before following Ziva up the stairs.

Kate shrugged and swirled around the rest of her enchilada while all the rest of the adults at the table gazed over at her.

Kate looked up, "What?" she asked.

"What the heck is going on?" Jackson asked.

Kate shrugged, "Jeanne got a little love in her glove box."

* * *

><p>"You two needed to shut up!" Jeanne hissed as she shut the door to the nursery.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ziva innocently as she carefully picked Brett up into her arms.

"And you can't hit me cause I'm holding a baby." Ziva said smugly.

Jeanne crossed her arms across her chest, "Who said I was going to hit you."

Ziva walked over to the changing table and set Brett down. "The look on your face."

Jeanne rolled her eyes and picked up Logan, who began to fuss as he was unnecessarily awoken.

"I'll ruin your reputation at school." She threatened removing the tabs of diaper.

Ziva shrugged, "Already done."

"I'll…make sure you never get a boyfriend." She said pulling the diaper forward.

Ziva rolled her eyes and chuckled, "That all you got?"

Ziva's eyes came to meet Jeanne's, "I've got something on you that'll murder not _only _your _social life, your personal life, _and everything else."

"You have no proof." Jeanne said.

Ziva smiled, "Well, for one, using a turtle neck doesn't necessarily _hide a hickey." _

Jeanne hushed her, "So? I could have bumped it on something."

"How about I go an look up what 'put a little love in my glove box' means, cause you sure tweeted about it."

Jeanne glared at her, "I can-"

"How about you just leave me alone? I know you're seeing Tony, still after dad told you not to. I haven't said anything, cause I know it'll just start _another_ fight. But if it's a fight you want, I can give you a fight." Ziva said. "All I want to know is what I _actually _did to you."

Jeanne glared at her, "Just stay away from me and Tony, ya little rat, understood?"

Ziva grinned, "I don't think you understand the term, 'when not changing the diaper leave it closed.'"

Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows at her, "What?"

Logan became uncomfortable with the breeze of hot hair that was surrounding his naked body and he did what any baby boy or girl would do, he peed, right in Jeanne's face.

Jeanne let out a loud scream before shoving the diaper back on, while Ziva tried to keep from laughing.

Logan began crying and Brett started giggling.

"You." Jeanne said as she shoved a finger in Ziva's face. "You probably have them trained or something, like dogs."

"I would really appreciate it if you back away slowly, the smell of ammonia is overpowering." Ziva said as she covered her nose.

Jeanne let out an annoyed shriek before storming from the room, "I _HATE _THIS FAMILY!"

Ziva grinned as Jeanne left; she walked over to Logan and tickled his tiny feet.

"Good boy, Loggie bear. Good boy." She quickly finished his diaper change before scooping both babies in her arms.

"I've trained you well."

* * *

><p>"Jeanne's still taking a shower." Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs and into their kitchen.<p>

"She's been in there for over an hour." Jenny said as she washed dishes.

"Apparently ammonia is hard to get off." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Jenny smiled, "Oh, that's not funny Jethro."

Jethro nodded, "Yes it is."

"Where are the girls?" Jackson asked as he walked into the house.

"Um, Ziva, '_fell asleep' _in the twins room. Kate is upstairs finishing her homework. And Jeanne…well…"

Jackson smiled, "I knew I always liked that boy."

"Aaaaah!"

Jenny sighed, "Why is there so much screaming in this house?"

"MOM!" Kate screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong Kate?" Jenny asked as Kate dove behind the kitchen counter.

"There's a green monster upstairs." Kate whispered, peeking over the counter.

"Kate, you're so immature." Jeanne said as she leaned against the banister.

"Oh." Jethro said, looking up at his eldest daughter. Her face was covered in a lime green, face mask and to be honest it was pretty funny.

"Immature? You're the one playing with face paints!" Kate shouted.

"They're not _face paints! _It's a face mask! To get this ammonia smell of _my face _and keep it looking fresh." Jeanne explained, placing a hand on her pink-clad sweatpants.

"Yeah, well, playing around in hell will do that to you." Kate muttered under her breath.

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed."

"It's only eight-thirty." Gibbs called.

"I need my beauty sleep!" Jeanne called back before shutting her door.

Gibbs's phone vibrated on the counter.

"Gibbs." He muttered. "Yeah, alright, Collins….I'll be there soon."

"And where are you going?" Jenny asked as Gibbs shrugged on his coat.

"Homicide. A business man not too far from here."

"So why are you investigating it?"

"Grandfather was there, he's a Master Chief in the Navy."

"That's not what I meant, Jethro. You're on Paternity."

Jethro couldn't look her in the eyes, "You forgot to file the papers didn't you."

"Hey it was on short notice Jen." Gibbs said as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon, I love you." Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes before Gibbs kissed her again before taking off.

"You're getting old!" she called after him before returning to the dishes.

"Don't even think about it." Jenny said to Kate before a smile was able to appear.

"Think about what?" Kate asked a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll take away all the blow dryers."

Kate frowned, "Party Pooper."

"Logan's the one that poops, Brett likes to party."

* * *

><p>"Ziva," Jenny rubbed her shoulder. "Ziva, wake up." She murmured.<p>

Ziva groaned and rolled over. "What?" she mumbled.

"Time to get up." Jenny said softly.

Ziva groaned and rubbed her eyes before pulling a pillow over her head, "I don't wanna go."

Jenny rubbed her shoulder, "I understand but you missed a lot of school when the twins were born…you gotta make it up."

"I don't care."

"Come on, you've got a break coming soon-"

"A month." Ziva grumbled.

"Three weeks." Jenny said sternly.

Ziva slid the pillow down from her face and ran her hands over her face.

"I really don't feel like being harassed by cheerleaders." Ziva said.

"Your sister's a cheerleader."

Ziva nodded, "I know."

Jenny patted her leg, "Come on, get up."

Ziva sat up and looked over at her sister's bed, "Where's Kate?"

"Downstairs, eating."

"What time is it?"

"Almost seven thirty. We decided you were pretty tired from last night." Jenny said with a smirk.

"Yeah, about that, you could have come and _got _me." Ziva said as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"But we actually got some sleep last night."

Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled, "Leave a granola bar by my back pack; I'll be down in ten."

Jenny shut Ziva's door and proceeded downstairs as Ziva cleaned herself up a bit before slipping on a cute puppy dog tee, a hoodie over that, and a pair of jeans. She put on her high tops as she attempted to walk down the stairs.

"Hungry?" Kate asked as she held up a box of Fruity Puffs.

Ziva shook her head, "Forgot to do my Algebra, last night." She said as she sat down at the table and slid a binder out of her book bag.

"Oh, it's not that hard. It's only like _thirty _problems." Jeanne said as she flipped her bowl.

Ziva rolled her eyes and licked her lips before looking through her math book, for the exact page.

She found it fairly quickly and before Kate was on her eighth spoonful, Ziva was already done.

"You were right, Jeanne. It _was _easy."

Jeanne angrily bit her lip before smiling kindly, "Good, maybe you'll be put in the _advanced _class."

"Yay, me." Ziva muttered as she bit into her granola bar.

"Hey, Jeanne? I think you need some water, your skin looks a little, dry. Like a plant."

Ziva grinned and the two sisters high-fived each other before looking back at her.

"Two against one, not gonna win." Kate said smugly.

Jeanne angrily sighed and stood up.

"I'll be in the car." She muttered before grabbing her purse and back pack and slamming the front door behind her.

"That was too easy." Ziva said uneasily.

Kate nodded, "We may have won the battle, but the war's _far _from over."

* * *

><p>She dreaded going to Algebra, not from the teacher but from her seat.<p>

She didn't care about who was in front of her, or to the side of her, since Tony had been moved closer to the front, so the teacher could keep a better eye on him.

It was who was behind her that bothered her.

Two cheerleaders, Jasmine Sanders and Rebecca Winters, sat behind her and they were _always _gossiping.

Today, she nearly threw her pencil back at him, 'accidentally' of course.

"Who?" Jasmine whispered.

"Her." Rebecca said quietly, she could tell they were pointing at her, but faced front, for her sanity.

"She's pregnant with Izaac's baby?"

Ziva opened her mouth to say something but bit her tongue instead.

"Yeah, Zac on the football team told me he saw him leaving her house, and he looked pretty pissed. Then _I _heard he went and hooked up with _another _girl, except she didn't get pregnant. But Z, Zahara? I can't remember her name…"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ziva muttered.

"Zi…Zoe? No…Ziva! Yeah, her name is Ziva." Jasmine said rather loudly.

"Yeah, Ziva, she got mad. And they broke up so now…"

"Yeah, I know…I heard she's having _triplets." _

"No way." Rebecca whispered. "I gotta tell Ricky." She murmured and Ziva could hear her take out her cell phone and text somebody fairly quickly without getting caught.

Ziva swallowed hard and ignored them for the rest of class. Simply doodling on the top of her notebook until class was over. She glumly packed up her stuff but was stopped at the door.

"Ziva, are you alright? You seemed a little, dazed, today." Dr. Simon said.

"No, I'm fine." Ziva said.

Dr. Simon nodded, "Alright, just remember to do problems, 60-74."

Ziva nodded, "Okay."

She left slowly and met up with Paula, Kate, and Abby and the day went by slowly until she got to her science class.

"Ziva, I would like to see how you do in the advanced Biology class today, does that sound good?" Professor Storm said after she called Ziva up to her desk.

Ziva shrugged, "Sure."

"It's a few doors down, on your right."

Ziva nodded and slugged on her book bag before waving good-bye to Paula and proceeding down the hallway.

She walked into the AP Biology room, where class was about to begin.

The teacher, Mr. Sims, appointed her an empty seat.

"Right there, where that black and blue backpack is." He said pointing.

Ziva nodded, smiled, and took her seat, just as the person who sat next to her stood up from picking up his pencil.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review at the door!<strong>


	13. Open Life's Doors, But Shut Them Too

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, AK-47, or anything else...**

* * *

><p><strong>Open Life's Doors, But Shut Them Too<strong>

Ziva rolled her eyes, "God." She muttered.

"More like kill me." Izaac muttered.

Ziva rifled through her bag, and muttered, "Where's my knife when I need it."

"Where's my AK-47, when _I _need it? Shoot myself in the head." Izaac said to himself.

Ziva rolled her eyes and scowled, "Just shut up and I'll be out of here quick."

Izaac rolled his eyes, "Good. Try and _ease _our suffering, will ya?"

The two did not speak after that, Ziva picked at her nails while Izaac sketched a picture on the cover of his notebook before class started.

Their teacher decided that today he would lecture them about genetics for the next hour and a half before Ziva quickly left without muttering a good-bye.

Izaac barely looked up as he heard the bell ring, he simply packed his stuff up and proceeded to walk out the door when one of his friends, Jace, smiled and wrapped his arm around Izaac's shoulder tightly.

"Cold shoulder from the girlfriend, eh?"

Izaac rolled his eyes, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, so any girl can kick you in the balls? Yeah, I heard about that."

Izaac chuckled, "No. She was just lucky."

Jace nodded, "Right. I saw the way you looked at her in Martial Arts."

Izaac rolled his eyes, "I was looking at something else."

"She's flat-chested dude."

Izaac's hand collided with his face as he nearly fell over laughing, "What?" Jace asked.

Izaac shook his head, "I gotta get to my next class."

Jace nodded, "Alright, text me later and we'll talk about this flat-chestedness."

Izaac rolled his eyes, "Only you, could be so perverted."

"There's nothing to be perverted about!"

* * *

><p>"Is it possible to flunk out of a class, but not get it put on your permanent record?" Ziva asked as she walked with Paula to Home Economics.<p>

"Uh, I don't think so." Paula joked.

Ziva groaned, "I _really _don't wanna go back to that class, I _hate _him."

"You know hate backwards is et-ah."

Ziva grinned, "Where do you come up with this?"

Paula shrugged as they both sat down, "I have _four _older brothers, remember?"

"Hey, if you want a sister you can _have _Jeanne."

Paula laughed, "I'm good."

Ziva groaned, "Are you sure? She comes potty-trained and everything."

Paula laughed again and shook her head, "I have a dog that can do that."

"She's free." Ziva added. "Comes with clothes too."

"Ziva, give it up." Paula said.

Ziva sighed, "You're probably right but there's always Craigs list."

* * *

><p>"Izaac, man, Izaac did you hear?" some random person said as they ran up to him after his History class.<p>

Izaac, being a somewhat kind guy, decided to answer, "Hear what?"

"That," he panted. "That Ziva chick. She's selling your kids' on Craig's list!"

Izaac rolled his eyes as he slammed his locker shut, "Really? I can't believe her!" Izaac said sarcastically.

"Yeah, she was talking to that Paula chick in Home Ec."

Izaac sighed, "Man, I can't believe it, what's gonna happen to little Ryker, Levi, and Summer?"

"Man, she's already showing, that's why she's wearing that hoodie today, by the way. But you guys already picked out names?"

"Who said I got a choice? All I know is I got a text saying she already picked out names, and had the nursery done."

"How many weeks is she?"

Izaac shrugged, "Seven?"

The teenage boy leaned against the set of lockers, "So, man, how was she?"

Izaac furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, "Was she what?"

"You know, in bed."

Izaac chuckled and grinned, "Unimagineable. I can't even remember."

* * *

><p>"Izaac! You're late!" Zeus shouted as he ran into the martial arts studio.<p>

"Sorry, I got caught up in something." Izaac panted.

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Seventy push-ups and then once Ziva is done with Todd, you'll work with her."

"Aw, come on!" Izaac shouted.

"Maybe if you come on time, next time…"

Izaac rolled his eyes and then dropped to the floor, pushing his body up and down, clapping his hands in between.

Once he finished, Todd walked over at him and shoved the gloves into Izaac's chest.

"Thanks, _a lot _dude. If I never have kids I know who to blame." Todd muttered as he walked away.

Izaac clicked his tongue in frustration but walked over to where Ziva was practicing handstands.

"I have a comment I just choose not to say it." Izaac said as he strapped on the gloves.

Ziva glared at him and stood up back on her feet, "Whatever."

He glanced down at her attire and chuckled to himself, she smirked, "Maybe I _am _pregnant." She replied.

Izaac grinned, "That or your bloated."

Ziva opened her mouth and glared at him before she collided her foot with the side of his head and the side of his nose. He came back quickly and side-swiped her in the side. She grabbed her side but kicked him square in the chest. His right hand came into defense mood and sliced the air near her face, but she ducked backwards just in time.

She used a frontwards kick which he hopped back from, she threw punches left and right, of which he dodged, caught, or got hit with.

"Who ***_punch_*** said * **_punch_*** I ***_punch_** * _started _* my period?" Ziva asked.

Izaac grinned, "Well, you're a _girl_. That's what girls do."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Ever heard of late bloomers?"

"Then you must be _really_ late."

Ziva frowned and kicked him, where he least expected it, again, but this time he grabbed her ankle and she went down with him.

She hit her head pretty hard as she hit the ground, and then for her everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you beat up a pregnant girl." Somebody whispered.<p>

She could tell they were sitting fairly close to her because she could feel their warmth radiating off of her.

Ziva groaned and ran a hand over her throbbing head.

"Don't sit up to quickly." Izaac said.

Of course she did exactly what he said not to do and immediately regretted it.

"Told you so." Izaac said as he stood up. Even though her vision was a little blurred she could see the blood on his shirt.

He pressed something cold to her forehead, "You probably have a concussion. You hit your head on the floor."

Ziva nodded groggily, "I noticed."

Her breathing staggered, "I wanna go home."

"Your parents are coming." Izaac stated.

"How long was I out?" Ziva asked.

Izaac looked down at his watch, "Three and a half minutes maybe?"

"My stomach hurts." Ziva said as she rubbed her sides.

"There's a bathroom over there." Todd said, pointing in a blurred direction.

"Hey, why don't you go get her backpack?" Izaac suggested and Todd nodded, leaving quickly.

"Hey, listen to me." Izaac said, holding up a group of fingers. "What's your name?"

"Ziva."

"When were you born?"

"November 12th."

"How many fingers and I holding up?"

Ziva sighed, "Four."

"How about now?"

"One."

"Now?"

"Seven."

"Alright, I'll let you have that one, since not everyone knows the thumb is not a-"

"Ziva! Ziva!" Abby shouted as she and Kate ran into the nurse's office.

"Ah! Not so quiet." Ziva hissed as she covered her ears tightly.

"She has a concussion." Izaac stated in reference to Abby's confused face. "Not thinking clearly is kinda common."

"And how would you know?" Abby hissed.

"I have six older brothers."

"Yeah, maybe _that's _why my sister got a _concussion_." Kate said angrily.

"Hey, it wasn't _my _fault. You sign a waiver saying that it is possible that you'll get hurt. You don't _I'm _hurt? She _broke my nose." _

"Her _brain _could be broken!" Abby shrieked.

"You can't break a brain." Ziva said. "Now, stop fighting."

Abby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, "Fine."

The remainder of the Martial Arts class came and walked into the office, "Dude, I can't believe you beat up a pregnant chick." A boy named, Andrew, muttered.

"I'm not pregnant." Ziva said angrily. "I'm _not _pregnant! So go tell _everybody _that, since rumors about me spread _so quickly._" she repeated again, louder this time. She gave them a deathly glare, "Now get out."

"Apologize, first." Izaac instructed them.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"_Apologize." _Izaac growled as he pinched the skin of Andrew's neck.

"Sorry." They all muttered.

"Now, let's go." Izaac muttered. He handed Ziva the ice pack and her back pack from Todd, before shoving them all out the door.

"Okay, _now _you can kill him." Abby whispered.

Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed, "My head feels like a thumb that just got slammed in a door.

"Ziva!" Jenny said as she and Jethro rushed into the office.

"Hi. Not so loud please." Ziva murmured.

Gibbs gently removed the ice pack and looked at her head.

"It'll leave a bump." He replied.

"Ziva, how many siblings do you have?" Jenny asked cautiously.

Ziva groaned as she tried to think, "Four." She finally said.

"From Oldest to Youngest."

"Jeanne, sadly. Kate. Logan. And…"

Kate's face fell after a few moments of silence, "Come on, you picked the name yourself."

Ziva painfully smiled, "Her name is Brett."

"What's sixty divided by twelve?"

"Seven?"

"Yeah, I think that's just bad math." Kate said.

"Yeah well, she's still gonna go to the hospital after we drop you off." Jenny explained as she helped Ziva down off the lounging chair.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She said as she caught and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, well, that's why I didn't take _my_ car."

"Where's Jeanne?" Jenny asked as Ziva slowly shrugged on her book bag.

"Yeah, about that. She's not coming." Abby said.

"Why? Her sister just got drop kicked." Jenny said.

"School Assembly." Abby said simply.

"Explains a lot."

* * *

><p>"You can't sit right there and watch her all night." Gibbs said as he stood in the doorway. Jenny looked over at him from her spot on Ziva's bed; she watched her daughter's chest rise and fall. She was afraid at any moment it would never come back up.<p>

"Then I'll wake her up." Jenny stated.

"Doctor says rest is the best thing."

"_But, _to wake her up three times to make sure she's okay." Jenny contoured.

Jethro came and kissed the side of her head, "She's fine Jen."

Jenny sighed, "Can you at least get me the baby monitor?"

Jethro simply shook his head but left to fetch the monitor and returning quickly. He set next to her bed on the dresser and handed Jenny the receiver before pulling her up and nearly forcing her to leave.

"So, Kate, Jackson, and…Camden have the twins." Jenny stated slowly.

"And who is Camden?"

Jenny shrugged, "A friend she met at school, they were going to go to the park before _this_ happened."

"Camden is a unisex name, _elaborate." _Gibbs instructed.

Jenny smiled, "Jethro, he's a good boy. Straight A student, plays basketball, football, _and _Lacrosse-"

"I don't care, Jen. He's a _boy." _

"But you have a boy now, you can't use that excuse anymore. Besides, your father is with them, and the twins."

Jethro smirked, "Jen, yesterday I think my father called Brett, Logan. Or the other way around."

"They'll be fine. They were just going skate boarding." Jenny soothed.

Gibbs sighed and nodded, "Fine, I trust you. I trust her anyway."

They heard a car door shut and then keys clink together before it opened.

"I'm home." Jeanne shouted as she walked into her home, still dressed in her cheerleading uniform.

Jenny and Jethro looked in the direction of their front door, "Where were you? Your sister was hurt!"

"I know." Jeanne shrugged.

_"You know?"_ Gibbs asked through gritted teeth.

Jeanne nodded, "I mean, I _heard." _

"So, why didn't you go check it out?" Jenny asked.

"We had to get ready for the assembly!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Jeanne, your grounded." Gibbs said simply.

"What! I don't get grounded. Everybody _else _gets grounded."

"Well, now you're everybody else." Jenny stated happily.

Jeanne stomped her foot and shrieked loudly, "Are you serious!"

"Yes. Now, hand it over." Gibbs said, his hand outstretched.

"You can't be serious." Jeanne said.

"Hold on, Jethro…wasn't she _already _grounded?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yup. Now it's even _longer. _Now, Jen, can I have the coach's phone number? Since Jeanne can't remember what I _tell _her…"

"I'll go get it." Jenny said, leaving to go find the PTA book.

"Daddy-"

"Daddy isn't always gonna work Jeanne. You were grounded before but I was too focused on the twins to remember that, but _you _remembered, and don't lie and say you didn't cause you did, I know you have a conscience. Now, no Cheer, no Drama, no Choir, no _phone, _no Mall, no _new _clothes, _and _you're gonna have _chores_ around the house."

"But Ziva and Kate don't have chores!" Jeanne shouted.

"_Kate _washes the dishes on Wednesday and Thursday, _Kate_ cleans the windows. _Ziva _washes the cars Saturday, she vacuums the living room, and she watches the twins sometimes. Now we _assigned _chores to you, but you never did them. So now…they get the week off, and you have to pull their weight." Gibbs clarified.

Jeanne sighed loudly and tapped her foot angrily, "But it's not fair. It's like Ziva and Kate do _everything _right."

"That's not true. They admit that they make mistakes, the fess up to them. You simply blame them on other people, now stop stalling and go get your phone and anything else electronic." Gibbs ordered sternly.

Jeanne moaned again but marched upstairs quickly and into her room, slamming and throwing things from what he could hear.

That was until he heard feet shuffle on the carpeted stairs.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Gibbs stated as Ziva stood at the near top of the stairs.

"I heard you guys yelling." Ziva said dazedly. "And I felt like I had to throw up."

"Does your head still hurt?"

Ziva nodded.

"Just, sit right there and don't move." Gibbs stated.

Ziva obeyed and sat down on the step and put her head on her knees.

Gibbs gave her a cup of Orange juice and a Tylenol, let her swallow, and then helped her stand.

"Come on, you can sleep in our room, I'll even shut the door." Gibbs assured as he lead her up the stairs.

"Can I just have some ear plugs?"

* * *

><p>"It was nice to meet you, sir." Camden Wells, said as he shook Jackson's hand.<p>

"You too, son. I'm gonna go put the twins to bed." Jackson said.

"Let me help you." Jenny said taking Logan's blue and spotted carrier, and following Jackson up the stairs.

Kate but her lip before speaking up, "Um, Dad, this is Camden, he's my _friend. _Camden this is my Dad."

"Jethro." Gibbs said as he held out his hand, which Camden shook with a smile.

"Camden Wells, sir. You have an excellent skateboarder on your hands."

Gibbs smiled as Camden brushed some of his black, shaggy, hair from his face, "Yeah, we figured, when she picked up a snowboard when she was seven and shredded the hills."

Kate sighed and brought her palm to smack her head, "_Slopes. Slopes, dad." _

Gibbs nodded, "Right, well, it was nice to meet you." He said as he turned to answer his phone.

"You too, sir." Camden said. He looked at Kate and nervously smiled, "See you at school?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah."

They both shook hands, awkwardly, before Kate let Camden out.

"Alright, that was…awkward."

* * *

><p>"Boss, you know, if I could I would take the kid but I can't, you know my apartment…" Michael Kyann, Gibbs's senior field agent said quickly as he rambled through the phone.<p>

"He has _no _family?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, no boss. It was just the father and the grandfather. Mom died when he was young and they got disowned by the rest of the family. I mean boss, I could just put him in the system for a little while but I mean since you have three girls, I would think-"

"Ok, Ky." Gibbs sighed. "We'll take him for a little while."

"Alright, thanks boss we'll be there in like thirty." Michael said before he hung up.

"Hey Jen, remember that case where we found the dead business man?"

Jenny nodded, "Yeah Why?"

"The guy had a kid, about the girl's age. No family. I was gonna let him stay with us for a while."

Jenny sighed, "Where's he gonna sleep?"

"The couch is a pull out couch." Gibbs said.

"How long?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs shrugged, "Mike said he'll give me the details when he gets here."

"Well, Jethro what about Ziva?"

"What about me?" Ziva asked as she carefully walked down the stairs, gripping the rail tightly before reaching the ground.

"I don't feel like I have to throw up anymore. I can see, clearly. And my head isn't killing me, it's just throbbing. As long as he's not a four year old, I'm fine." Ziva stated.

"I think that's just the medicine talking." Jenny said.

Ziva nodded, "Probably. Give me a few more hours and ask me then."

There was a strong knock at the door, which Gibbs got up to answer.

Special Agent Michael Kyann was a 'special' kind of agent. He had multiple haircuts which he changed often, he had sea green eyes, and he was had subtle around his chin.

"Boss."

"I thought you said you'd be here in thirty." Gibbs said as he welcomed his agent in.

"I meant, _thirty seconds_." Michael said.

"Right, now where's the kid?"

Michael pointed outside, "Getting his stuff out of the car."

Gibbs came and stood on his front step, squinting, just as the boy shut the trunk.

Gibbs's face fell and he frowned.

"Oh hell no."

* * *

><p><strong>Two cliffhangres in two chapters? What is up with me!<strong>


	14. Out The Picture You Go

**Thanks for all the pervious reviews, and I would love to thank MegpieLovesTiva and spottylune for helping me with this chapter!**

**P.S.: I've never had an appendecomy so I had to do a lot of research on it, instead. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Out The Picture You Go:<strong>

"Uh, hi." Tony said uneasily as he set his stuff on the front step.

"Mike, can I talk to you for a second?" Gibbs muttered.

His agent nodded and the two stepped off to the side.

"He _cannot _stay here." Gibbs said angrily.

"Why boss?" Michael asked.

"_First, _of all…He's a _male. _And a _teenager. _I have _three _teenage _daughters. _That's not a good mix." Gibbs growled.

"But, boss, he's got _literally nowhere else to go." _Michael pleaded.

Gibbs sighed.

Sure he hated the kid, but he always had a soft spot for kids, even if it killed him.

"Fine. But you find _some _family member, quick, got it?"

Michael nodded quickly, "Yes, boss, I'll get right on it."

Gibbs shook his head and ran a hand over his face, "I don't know what I'm getting myself into." He muttered.

"You're doing the right thing, boss, I'll talk to you later." Michael said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, bye, Ky." Gibbs muttered as his senior field agent, climbed into his Charger and took of down the street.

Tony still stood on the front steps, with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on." Gibbs muttered as he picked up a suitcase and stepped into his home.

"Hey, Jethro, what do you thi-" Jenny stopped mid-sentence once she saw who was walking into her home.

"Um, Hello, Mrs. Gibbs." Tony said uneasily.

"Tony," Jenny said, forcing on a positive smile, "I'm so sorry about your father."

Tony nodded, "Thanks."

"So, um, this'll be your bed…" Jenny explained as she put pillowcases on the pillows.

Just then a loud scream erupted from upstairs and then some thumping around was heard.

"What was that?" Gibbs called before Jenny shushed him.

"MOM! MOM!" Jeanne shouted as she ran down the stairs, "You'll never believe what Ka-"

Jeanne stopped abruptly and stared straight at Tony, "Um…"

"Hi, Jeanne."

"Dad, why is _he _here?" Jeanne hissed.

"Jeanne, he's gonna be staying with us for a little while, while Mike finds some of his family." Gibbs explained slowly.

"What happened?" Kate asked as she sat on the bottom step.

"My dad got murdered by some guy." Tony muttered.

Kate frowned, "Sorry, about that."

Tony nodded, "Thanks…"

"You know, I think that medicine is finally wearing off…" Ziva said quietly as she walked back into living room, rubbing her head. "Since _some people _like to y_ell _in this house."

Ziva, like everybody else stopped in her tracks on she saw who was standing in her home.

"Now I feel _really_ nauseous." She muttered.

"Tony's stay with us." Jenny explained.

Ziva gave an invisible eye roll before crossing her arms across her chest, "For how long?"

"Til my uncle gets back from Cambodia." Tony spoke up.

"Why? What happened?" Ziva asked.

"My father got his brains shot out of his head." Tony said simply.

Ziva squeezed her shut and rubbed her sides, "Can I go throw up now?"

"Depends, do you _actually _have tothrow up?" Jenny asked in a serious tone.

"Well we'll find out in a second now won't we?"

"Go." Jenny said and pointed up the stairs and Ziva quickly, rubbed her sides before exiting upstairs.

"So, um, Tony, would you like something to eat?" Jenny said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Tony shook his head, "No, could I just… take a shower?"

Jenny nodded, "Sure, um, Ziva's probably…um, yeah, upstairs, down the hall and to your right."

Tony nodded, "Thanks." He swung one of his bags onto his shoulder before climbing the stairs and walking down a hallway.

Kate came and sat down on a seat at the kitchen bar, "So…What's for Dinner?"

* * *

><p>Dinner with the Gibbs's and the DiNozzo was…awkward.<p>

Jenny, Jackson, and Jethro had conversations about politics and vacation spots, but the teenagers _barely _said a word past, 'could you pass the salt?'

Ziva pushed her plate away, "My head hurts…I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"You should probably eat _something." _Jenny instructed.

Ziva's face paled, "I really don't want to, I'll eat later, I'm _really _not hungry.

Jenny nodded and stood up, "Come on, I'll help you up to your room."

Ziva followed Jenny quickly upstairs, leaving Gibbs, Jeanne, Jackson, and Kate at the table with Tony.

Not the best idea.

"So…Tony do you play any sports?" Jackson asked.

Tony smiled, "Uh. Yeah, I play football and, uh, basketball."

Jackson nodded, "You any good?"

"Um, I've been playing since I was twelve."

"Alright, we'll talk about that later then." Jackson said with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright," Kate said as she scooted back from the table. "I have homework to do, and I'm pretty sure I hear Logan crying."

"You're excused Kate." Gibbs said with a smile before Kate cleaned her plate, grabbed her book bag, and headed upstairs.

"So, Tony," Gibbs started.

"Daddy." Jeanne said through gritted teeth.

"One sec, Jeanne." Gibbs said before turning back to Tony, "So _Tony. _We were having a family dinner last night and Kate and Ziva were talking about a new Ke$ha song, and you know I try to be hip-"

Jeanne groaned and put her head in her hands.

"_Anyway,_ they were talking about the lyrics, and you know about lyrics these days," Gibbs said as Tony nodded and took a sip of water.

"So, do you have any idea what, 'Put A Little Love in My Glove Box?' means?"

Tony chocked on his water as Gibbs finished his sentence.

Jeanne patted his back lightly before raising her eyebrows at him, "Um…no sir."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and rested his head in the back of his hands, "Really? Cause I think you do."

Tony shook his head, "Not a clue, sir."

"That's not the only thing."

* * *

><p>"Alright, so these are the rules. Tony stays down stairs, Girls upstairs. No exceptions. Got it?"<p>

Kate, Jeanne, and Tony nodded as they sat in the living room.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Mom's upstairs in her room." Kate replied as she read through one of her reports.

"Alright, everybody upstairs in half an hour." Gibbs called as he started up the stairs.

He stopped in front of the twins' room; he opened the door slowly and walked over to Brett's crib.

Her tiny little thumb lay at the corner of her mouth. Her bright green eyes were like an emerald green, she had Jenny's nose, but she was _definitely _going to have his hair.

He kissed Brett's tiny thumb before walking over to Logan's crib.

Sure he wasn't 'planned' for, but he could imagine life without him. Logan has Gibbs's bright blue eyes, which Jenny swore would change to brown, like her mother's. Logan had Jackson's nose, but Gibbs's smile and cheeks.

He kissed Logan's forehead before turning on both mobiles and walking down the hallway toward Ziva's room. He knocked softly before entering; Jenny sat against the wall beside Ziva's bed.

She was softly brushing tiny curls from Ziva's face as she slept.

"She okay?" Gibbs asked as he took a spot next to her.

"She says her stomach hurts. But the doctor said nausea is common, right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Probably, just from everything that's happening." Gibbs suggested.

Jenny tucked a strand behind Ziva's ear before laying her head on Jethro's shoulder.

"She'll be fine Jen."

Jenny nodded, "I know, but she's my baby. Even if she's not my baby anymore. At all. Jethro, I can still remember the day she was _born." _She chuckled at the memory, "It was so damn hot."

Gibbs kissed the side of her head, "We should take her there, for her birthday."

Jenny smiled at him and then Ziva, "It'll be expensive."

"She'll only turn sixteen, once. Remember, we took Jeanne to Paris for her birthday." Gibbs reminded and Jenny nodded, "And that turned out…interestingly."

"Right when Ziva shoved that snail down Jeanne's bra, I knew things were about to go to hell."

Gibbs chuckled, "The good kind of hell. The kid's kind of hell."

"Like when the three of them got into that flour." Jenny suggested.

"Please, don't remind me."

Jenny nodded, "I'll just send you the picture."

* * *

><p>Twas the night before school, when all through the house not a creature was stirring.<p>

Tony was curled up in between two pillows, snoring quite loudly.

Jeanne was sleeping soundly in her bed. Her stuff animals all by her head.

The twins had been fed and were not expected to wake for another two hours. Brett dreamt of flowers while Logan dreamt he had super powers.

Jackson was asleep in the recliner up in the attic, a novel resting on his chest. It was one of his friend's best.

Gibbs and Jenny were snuggled up together under the covers, it would be awhile before they were lovers.

But now where was I?

Oh, yes, not even a mouse.

Well, two teenagers don't count now do they?

Slowly, the middle child of the three tip-toed into her parent's room, she poked her mother's shoulder once before she started shaking the other.

"Mom. Mom. Wake up." Kate whispered as she shook her mother's shoulder.

Jenny rolled over and looked at her daughter, "What Kate?"

"There's something wrong with Ziva. She keeps like throwing up and she says her stomach hurts."

Jenny sat up quickly and ran out the room, and into Ziva and Kate's bedroom.

Ziva sat on the edge of her bed, clutching her sides tightly with tears running down her cheeks.

"Ziva, Ziva, look at me, what's wrong?" Jenny asked as she knelt beside her.

"My stomach hurts." Ziva mumbled.

"Like period cramps?" Ziva shook her head.

"Or like somebody's punching me in the stomach?" Jenny murmured.

"Worse." Ziva muttered. "Like somebody reaching inside my body and squeezing my guts till they pop."

Jenny brushed some of Ziva's hair from her face, "Ookay. Come on." Jenny said soothingly.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked as Gibbs sleepily padded into the room and flipped on the light.

"The hospital, of course Ziva. If you're in that much pain."

Ziva shook her head, "No. I don't wanna go to the hospital. I've already been there today, I don't like hospitals, mom."

"Ziver this could be something serious, like a spider bite or food poisoning." Gibbs said.

"I don't wanna go…" Ziva whined. "Can't we just call Uncle Ducky?"

Jenny shook her head, "It may need emergency medical attention Ziva."

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Jackson asked as he came and stood in her bedroom doorway.

"Her stomach hurts and she won't go to the hospital." Jenny said standing up.

Ziva moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, "I'll go." She cried.

"Come on Jethro." Jenny said as she went to grab both of their coats.

Gibbs quickly scooped Ziva up into his arms before running down the stairs, past Tony's 'bed.'

"Uh, what-what's going on?" Tony asked as Gibbs ran out the door.

"Mom and Dad are taking Ziva to the hospital." Kate said as walked with Jenny, quickly, down the stairs.

"Stay here¸ help Grandpa with the twins we'll call you when we find out something." Jenny said as she grabbed the bag Kate had packed and her coat before rushing out to the car.

"What's with all the yelling?" Jeanne asked as she leaned against the top banister.

"There's something wrong with Ziva." Kate said as she sat down on the bottom step.

"Like what?" Jeanne asked.

"She probably has appendicitis or a black widow bite." Jackson said as he walked down the stairs and rubbed Kate's shoulder before she stood up.

"Does it hurt?" Jeanne asked.

Kate looked up at her curiously, "Did you _not _just hear her _screaming?_"

Kate could have sworn she saw Jeanne smirk but it was too quick to catch.

"Mmhm, what time is it?" Tony mumbled.

Kate glanced at a clock that hung in their kitchen, "2:39 AM."

"So…can I go to bed now?" Jeanne asked, annoyed.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm making hot chocolate, while I wait. Anybody want some?" she asked as came to stand in the kitchen.

"I'll take a cup." Tony said as he started to wake up more.

"I'm gonna go check on the twins, but I'll take a cup of coffee. If you're offering." Jackson said with a smile, Kate returned the same gesture and nodded, "Sure Grandpa."

Soon, once Jackson was upstairs Jeanne came and sat next to Tony on the couch.

"You look tired, why don't you go to sleep?" she purred as she ran her hand over his cheek, placing a light touch of her lips to his.

"Jeanne, your sister was just taken to the hospital." Tony said.

"Dad said it might just be a spider bite. What kind of poisonous spiders are in Virginia?" Jeanne said, with her hands on her hips. "It's probably just like an attic kind of spider. Now, come on, I'll even _tuck you in." _

Kate gagged herself from behind the counter as Jeanne snuggled up to him and pulled the covers over them.

"Yeah, no, I'll be right back; I'd hate to gag myself to death." She said before walking down to their basement for the moment.

Jeanne propped herself up on one arm and looked at her boyfriend, "So…when can we actually _do it_?"

"Jeanne, my dad just died." Tony stated.

"You said you weren't that close to your dad." Jeanne butted in.

Tony rubbed her shoulder lightly, "We _already did it._"

"Having your underwear on is _not, _sex."

Tony kissed her lightly on her lips, "Can we talk about this later, like you said I'm tired."

Jeanne nodded and kissed him again, deeply and with more passion before he pulled away, she smirked, "I hope you having sexy little dreams last night."

"About you."

"And _only _me."

Little did they know, an oblivious grandfather stood in the hallway, close to the top of the stairs listening to their every word.

* * *

><p>Jeanne and Tony fell asleep in the sofa bed, her head resting on his chest. Kate had passed out on the kitchen counter about an hour and a half after they left. Brett and Logan were asleep in their two swings, and now it was time for <em>everybody <em>to wake up.

"Alright! Come on! Up! Up!" Jackson shouted.

Jeanne shot up from the bed, and Tony fell over the edge onto the floor. Kate too shot up and shook her head sleepily. The twins, however, being Jethro's, still stayed sleeping.

"What!" Jeanne screamed.

"It is 6:25, school starts in two hours."

"B-but what about Ziva?" Kate asked.

"She's fine."

"Well, what happened to her?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say she's about a pound lighter."

* * *

><p>Jethro slowly stroked Jenny's head as they waited to find out how the appendectomy went.<p>

When they had arrived Ziva was in excruciating pain, and barely wanted to walk. Luckily, her appendix had not burst, but they were still in a rush to get it out.

And now one of the hardest parts about being a parent…waiting.

Shortly after, their nurse, Piper, came and told them to follow her.

They followed quickly into Ziva's recovery room, while they waited for her to awake.

"So, she is going to wake up, _right?" _Jenny asked as she sat next to the bed.

Piper nodded, "All that is expected."

Jenny nodded and looked up at the IV pole, and Piper stepped in to answer.

"That's for the pain medication."

Jenny nodded, "And it'll be removed…"

"Um…when she is able to tolerate food, then the pain medication can be given by mouth." Piper explained.

"So, she'll be discharged…"

"In about a day, give or take." Doctor Rogers, their surgeon said as he appeared in the room.

"Hey, thanks Alex." Gibbs murmured as they shook hands.

Doctor Rogers nodded and took a seat on his stool, "Well, surgery went fine…um, we did a Laparoscopic Appendectomy, with this type of surgery, the recovery faster, she will have less pain, less scarring, fewer wound problems and will spend less time in the hospital… So we made 2 or 3 small incisions near Ziva's belly button and above the pubic area near the hip bone. Clipped the appendix right off and put on a few sutures, that'll dissolve and then I placed some Steri-strips on. Now, Steri-strips will cover the incisions with liquid skin glue. Steri-strips are thin adhesive strips that are sometimes used to close shallow cuts in the skin instead of stitches. Both the glue and the Steri-strips will fall off on their own as the incision heals. I covered them cover them with gauze, which should stay on for 48 hours."

"So, when will she wake up?" Gibbs asked.

Dr. Rogers shook his hands, "Um, actually, every child is different but knowing how Ziva is an early bird, I'd give her half an hour, hour tops. And then, when she wakes up we'll take her back to her room."

"Okay." Jenny nodded.

"And," Doctor Rogers added. "Popsicles for everyone."

* * *

><p>"What's the point of an appendix again?" Kate asked as and her parents waited for Ziva to awake. Kate, Jeanne, and Jackson had all arrived about twenty minutes after Jenny and Jethro had their chat with doctor Rogers.<p>

Tony had ridden with one of his friends to school and the twins were staying with Mrs. Matthews for a little while.

Jeanne shrugged, "Apparently to blow up."

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant."

Jeanne shut flipped through her bag and shrugged again, "Well…I'm going for coffee." She stated standing up. "Would anybody like to come with?"

Jenny shook head, "No."

Jeanne nodded, "Okay." As she turned to leave, Doctor Rogers walked into the room, holding a jar with something small and unusual in it.

"Ew! What is that?" Jeanne shrieked.

"This, Jeanne, is your sister's _appendix." _

"Gross." Jeanne muttered before she brushed past him.

"I just thought she'd wanna she what it'd looked like." Doctor Rogers said.

"_That's _an appendix?" Kate asked in disbelief. "That thing was causing all that pain?"

Doctor Rogers nodded, "Yep."

"But it's so…so…"

"Cool." A groggy voice mumbled.

Everybody turned and looked at the bed where Ziva, attempted to sit up.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Jenny asked as she came to stand next to her quickly.

"Horrible." Ziva muttered.

"That's pretty common after an appendectomy." Doctor Rogers stated.

Ziva gave a soft groan before squirming in her bed, "I don't feel any lighter." She muttered.

"Yeah, no, bloating is pretty common after an appendectomy."

Ziva groaned louder.

"Yeah, Ziva doesn't like the word, '_Bloated_.' Try…overstuffed."

"Great. Now I'm a turkey."

* * *

><p>Soon, after a conversation with Doctor Rogers, Jeanne complained that she wanted to go to school, which everybody knew was weird for her to say. So then, Gibbs, against Jenny's requests not to leave, he took Jeanne and Kate to school with Jeanne not even muttering a good bye to Ziva.<p>

They made it to school during their second hour and while Jeanne was putting and taking things from her locker, a familiar face entered the hallway.

"Jeanne where's your sister?" Izaac asked as he walked up to her.

Jeanne smiled at him, "No, hello?"

"Hey. Now where's your sister?"

Jeanne shrugged and put her Algebra book in her locker, "Hospital."

"Why? I thought it was just a concussion."

Jeanne smirked at him, "Do you _really _wanna know, lover boy?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't." Izaac said, leaning against the set in front of her. "I'm _listening." _He added.

"She woke up bleeding."

"So she finally got her period."

Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows but shook her head, "No…she miscarried."

Izaac frowned, "She's not pregnant."

Jeanne shrugged and shut her locker, she started to walk to her next class but stopped to whisper in his ear,

"Whatever you say…_murderer." _

* * *

><p><strong>At least ten reviews would be awesome before the next chapter!<strong>


	15. The Aftermath of a Hustle

**Alright, I know I said I'd update when I got ten reviews (Thanks! I got eleven, and keep them coming please! but I'm just rushing through August, and forgot to update so here's a really long and imforative chapter.**

**Warning: Has some...**

**Okay new challenge: Can someone help me come up with a couple name for Ziva and Izaac cause I drew a blank!**

**Anyway...you know who owns NCIS not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath of a Hustle<strong>

"Thanks, for breakfast, Mrs. Gibbs." Tony said as he cleaned his plate, so fine you could see his reflection.

"No problem, Tony, but you better hurry I think Jethro's planning on leaving soon." Jenny said as she cleaned a counter, while Brett fed privately in her sling.

Jeanne smiled happily as she walked into the living room, texting nobody-knew-who, since Tony was sitting _right there._

"Okay, seriously, _breastfeeding_, _in the kitchen?" _Jeanne exclaimed.

"I would _love_ to hear one _your _children say that to you one day." Jenny said, not taking her eyes off the counter top.

"That's what formula is for." Jeanne stated.

"But, you know, Jeanne, breastfeeding can protect against infections, illnesses, it can give the kid a high IQ, and gives a lesser chance of having childhood obesity."

Jeanne shook her head, "No more TV for you."

"Hey, it comes on like every five minutes. Why? I don't know. It's not like I want to _learn _about breastfeeding." Tony replied.

"Okay, why are we talking about breastfeeding at seven-thirty in the morning?" Kate asked as she slowly walked into the kitchen, her mind focusing on the video game she was playing.

"Ready for school Kate?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Homework?"

"Yes."

"Art clothes."

"Do you have extra-"

"Mom, she said she has everything!" Jeanne shouted.

"Jeanne, you have to be quiet. Ziva is upstairs sleeping."

"You know, it's not my fault that her appendix exploded." Jeanne muttered.

"You could be next." Gibbs murmured in Jeanne's ear as he walked by.

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "No. I already had my shots."

"They don't have a shot againstappendicitis, you either _get it _or you _don't_." Jenny explained.

Jeanne sighed, "We're going to be late."

"It's 7:30, school starts at 8:15, we have _more _than enough time." Kate said smugly.

Jeanne glared at her, "What about traffic?"

"Minimal traffic. Said it on the news this morning." Kate responded.

"Uh, I'm gonna go put my book bag in the car. Uh, did you want…"Tony awkwardly trailed off as Jeanne sighed annoyingly and shoved her book bag in his direction.

Kate shook her head, "But thanks for asking."

Tony nodded, "No problem." He replied before opening the front door and walking to the car.

"Jeanne, did you say good bye to your brother and sisters?" Jenny asked.

"Let's see…Brett's right _there, _and I'd hate to wave good bye to your breast. Logan is upstairs, and I _really _don't wanna talk to him right now. And Ziva's asleep." Jeanne said a little too smug.

"Just go wait in the car." Gibbs muttered and surprisingly Jeanne left without a word.

"Can I shove a tampon down her throat?" Kate asked.

Jenny chuckled and Gibbs smiled, "That's bad parenting if we let you do that."

"Then what is it if _I _do it myself? Without you knowing." Kate asked with a smirk.

"Has Ziva taken one of those pills yet?" Gibbs asked as he glanced over at the counter.

Jenny shook her head, "She _literally, just _fell asleep. She was tossing and turning all night."

Kate smirked at them, "You forget I sleep _right next to her, right?" _

"Should I be offended?" Ziva croaked as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping." Jenny said.

Gibbs pulled Ziva into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "How ya feeling?"

"My throat hurts. My head hurts. My stomach hurts." She mumbled.

"Take a Tylenol. I'll be right back; I'll have to take Tony and your sisters to school."

Ziva groaned, "Can't Tony drive?"

Gibbs chuckled, "I want my car back." He kissed her forehead, "I'll be back and I'll make that big _hot fudge _sundae, I always used to make you."

"No fair!" Kate exclaimed.

"Jethro, that'll be a little hard on her stomach…" Jenny replied.

"I'll make some extras for you too, Kate." Gibbs responded to Kate's plea.

Kate grinned, "Yay…and don't worry, I'll eat Ziva's half, if she doesn't want to."

* * *

><p>"Jeanne is…mature, for her age?"<p>

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Mature, or just a TV-14 episode?"

Jackson shook his head and leaned against the counter top, while he read the daily newspaper.

"And then that boy, Tony."

Jenny shook her head slightly, "They broke up right before the twins were born."

"So then they're just sleeping together, for…nothing?"

Jenny's head whipped around to look at him, "Excuse me?"

Jackson sighed, "When you and Jethro took Ziva to the emergency room, a couple days ago, I heard the two of them talking…"

Jenny set her rag down and stood in front of her father in-law, "Saying _what, _exactly?"

"Now, Jennifer, they haven't exactly slept together, _yet_, it's just…they've seen each other naked, though."

Jenny sighed and put her head in her hands, "There's _nothing _more we can say. We gave her the birds and the bees. The 'wait til your married,' speech. The 'say no,' or 'true love waits' speech. There's not that many options left."

Jackson rubbed her hand, "There's a convent."

Jenny smiled, "Yeah. I guess."

"And that guy, Camden. He's a nice fellow."

"We thought that with _Tony." _

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Jenny sat on the living room couch, on the family laptop, searching through the girl's history on the computer. She knew it was wrong, but life was just becoming to, 'behind the curtain,' for her liking.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Jenny turned around to see Ziva, standing behind her. Her eyes were tired; and her hair was a curly mess.

She had on a purple tank top, and over that was a gray and purple hoodie and bright blue Bermuda-terry shorts.

"Huh? What nothing? Are you hungry?" Jenny said as she shut the laptop and stood up.

Ziva looked at her curiously, "Uh, no."

Jenny walked over to the kitchen and reached into the refrigerator.

Ziva zipped up her hoody and came to sit on the kitchen stool.

"Here you go…" Jenny said placing a bowl of Jell-o in front of her.

Ziva frowned, "You know how I feel about Jell-o."

"Ziva, you haven't eaten anything since we left hospital."

Ziva sighed, and spooned a mouthful into her own mouth. She shuttered but continued eating the food, until Jenny took the spoon from her.

"Ziva, if you don't wanna-"

Ziva shook her head, "No, it's fine…" Ziva said as she grabbed the spoon back and forced fed herself another spoonful.

"Ziva, you're gonna make your-"

Ziva gagged herself before getting down from the stool and running towards the bathroom.

"Make yourself sick." Jenny sighed.

This is gonna be a long couple of weeks…

* * *

><p>"The school knows she's not gonna be for a couple weeks, right?"<p>

Jenny nodded.

"If not, I'm sure Jeanne will let them know." She added.

Jethro gave a sad smile and nodded, "You're probably right."

Gibbs looked around his house, "It's quiet…_too _quiet."

"The Matthews' are in the mountains, somewhere, down south. It's hard to get a signal up there." Jenny explained.

"Abby?' Gibbs questioned.

"They went down to Louisiana to visit her grandparents."

"Reese and them, came to the hospital…Paula did too….."

Jenny nodded.

"Hey, sleepy head." Gibbs said as Ziva sleepily walked down the stairs.

Ziva mumbled something before collapsing on the couch.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"_I said_, Brett's crying was giving me a headache."

"Then I'll go check on her." Jenny said pleasantly, before rushing upstairs.

Gibbs walked over and sat on the table in front of the couch.

"So…A concussion _and _an appendicitis…it's just not your week is it?"

Ziva smiled and shook her head, "Dad?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment, "Yes, Ziva."

"What would you do…if I…if I need a blood transfusion?"

Gibbs looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I have totally different blood types from you guys. Jeanne like A Positive. Kate's A Positive, too. You and Mom are either B Positive or A Positive , I don't know about Brett and Logan, they're too young anyway. What would happen, if it was super critical?"

Gibbs thought about it for a minute before answering, "Find some O Negative blood."

"Who's O Negative?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Don't worry. We'll find some."

Ziva nodded and the two were quiet until Ziva asked another question, "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do…if Jeanne was pregnant?"

Gibbs sat down on the couch, at the end, by her feet.

"Are you trying to tell me she is?"

Ziva shrugged, "She didn't throw up this morning."

"What do you mean _this _morning?"

"She was throwing up for like three days in a row last week, before school."

"And why didn't you two _tell_ us?"

"Jeanne said she'd cut my hair off in my sleep, if I said a word."

Gibbs nodded and scratched his scruffy chin, "Course, she did."

Once again silence filled the living room, besides Jenny's humming's which could be heard clearly from upstairs.

Ziva sat up slightly and looked at Gibbs, "What would you do if _I _was pregnant?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Are you trying to tell me you and Asher are doing _more _than playing basketball?"

Ziva laughed before touching her side, "Don't make me laugh."

"I didn't find it funny." Gibbs said simply.

"I'm just trying to say…I think I wanna…"

"If you tell me you wanna have a baby, I'm gonna kill the father."

Ziva smiled, "I was gonna say…I'm craving ice cream like a pregnant lady."

* * *

><p>He looked for her every day.<p>

He began to worry that what Jeanne had said was true.

He didn't want it to be.

But he would have to face the facts.

His mother asked him what had been bothering him the past couple of days; he simply ignored her and continued masking baskets from the free throw line.

He stayed out there all night, thinking.

Missing and thinking.

Missing and thinking.

"Hey, what are you doing?'

Izaac didn't bother turning around, he knew it was his older brother. Jakob.

Jakob was sporty and caring, and only a few months older than Izaac.

"What's it, _look _like I'm doing?" Izaac asked, not taking an eye off the hoop.

"Missing. How'd you make the basketball team again?"

Izaac rolled his eyes, "I learned from the best."

"Dad?"

Izaac shrugged, "He does play for the Lakers."

Jakob sat on the edge of the court, "So, what's bugging you?"

"Mom send you out here?"

"Yup, now spill."

Izaac sighed and dropped the ball. He turned and faced his brother, "I'll make you a deal."

Jakob nodded, "I'm _listening."_

"If I make this, I won't tell you. _If I make, _I'll tell you."

Jakob rolled his eyes and hopped up, "You're gonna tell me anyway." He said before he grabbed Izaac and held him a headlock, before giving him a series of noogies.

"Tell me!" Jakob shouted.

"No!"

"_Tell me." _Jakob insisted.

"No, now get off me!"

"Nope! We're gonna be here for a while."

"I killed somebody okay!"

Jakob stopped and froze, his brother pulled out of his headlock.

Izaac heaved heavily and wiped the tears from his face, "Happy?" he hissed.

"Who? And When?"

"A couple days ago. In martial arts."

"Who?" Jakob pressed.

"It didn't really have a name, yet."

Jakob looked at his brother, confused, "What?"

"I made a girl miscarry."

"Who?"

"Ziva. Ziva Gibbs."

Jakob looked at his brother and bent over, laughing.

"What! What's so funny?" Izaac shouted.

"Dude, she's not pregnant."

"How do you know?" Izaac asked.

"Well, _first, _of all…you need to _get _something first, before, you have a baby." Jakob reminded.

"What? Why are you so-"

"Look, Max, went through her bag after class one day…he found _no _pads, no tampons, you know girl stuff."

"So? There was a five year old that had a baby?" Izaac pointed out.

"And…Christian, you know, my friend. He did a little research. Came from Summerland Prep University."

"The rich, preppy school that mom wanted us to go to?"

Jake nodded, "Yup. _Apparently, _she was kinda popular there. Her being, pretty and able to kick some butt."

Izaac shrugged; "Okay?" he walked over and sat down on their lawn, and took a sip of water.

"Well, I _also _learned that she _did not _have a boyfriend. Heck, she doesn't even believe in infatuation."

"Can you do that?" Izaac asked.

Jake shrugged and made a free throw, he grinned as he made the basket, "She does, on the other hand, have _a lot _of guy friends. _A lot." _

"So, you're telling me her sister's just a-"

"Hush, hush, neighbor's at ten o'clock." Jake muttered, jerking his head to the right.

Izaac glanced over and waved meekly as one of their neighbors, a name he could never remember, walked back from picking his tomatoes.

As soon as the man went back into his home, the two brothers continued their conversation.

"So…"

"You've been beating yourself up for the past couple of days for nothing." Jake said with a smirk.

"Man, I hate Jeanne." Izaac muttered.

"Then why'd you date her?" Jake asked.

Izaac shrugged, "Looked prettier far away."

* * *

><p>"Who's a bubbly boy? Who's a bubbly boy?" Ziva murmured as she played with Logan.<p>

She had her legs bent, and Logan in her lap, his back against her thighs, his tiny legs lying lightly on her edge stomach.

Logan giggled and clapped his hands.

Ziva kissed them both, one at a time, before nestling back against her pillow.

"Can big sister get some sleep?" Ziva asked.

"Nope, now that you've riled him up." Jenny said as she walked by with a basket full of laundry.

She set the basket down before picking the baby up. Logan immediately began wailing and Jenny smiled down at Ziva.

Ziva smirked before taking Logan back and laying him down on her chest.

"You need some tummy time anyway." Ziva muttered.

Jenny sat in the adjacent chair and began folding, "So, Brett is asleep. Your father and grandfather went to get dinner."

"And that is?"

"Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Ziva groaned, "Mom, if I have to eat _another bowl _of _mashed _potatoes I'm gonna throw it back up all over Jeanne's room, and that's a pledge."

"There's still some Jell-o in the fridge."

"Don't even ask me what I'll do to that."

Jenny chuckled and continued to fold laundry, while Ziva rested her head back against the arm of the couch and closed her eyes.

Logan, feeling like he wasn't being appreciated, began to bang hard on his sister's chest.

Ziva opened her eyes and looked at her brother's giddy, toothless smile. Ziva looked over at her mother,

"He takes after you."

Jenny smiled as Logan stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Ziva smiled and did the same.

Logan giggled and put his hands in his mouth before nuzzling against her shirt.

"Oh no, buckaroo. It's mommy with the food. Go, over, there. The woman with the big boobs."

Jenny rolled her eyes and picked her son, "Come on, Loggie bear. Ziva, can you finish folding those clothes?"

"I just had _major surgery, _and you're asking me to _fold clothes?_" Ziva said sarcastically.

"It's either that, or eat some of that Jell-o in the fridge." Jenny called as she walked upstairs.

Ziva sighed and held up both of her hands, weighing her options.

"Jell-o? Or chocolate cake?"

She grinned, "Chocolate Cake."

She got up slowly, and rubbed her side and walked over to the fridge, pulling the foiled wrapped cake out.

Ziva quickly grabbed a fork and scooped up almost a mouthful, and just when it was almost a millimeter from her mouth all she heard was, "Drop it."

She dropped the fork quickly and stepped away from the counter.

Jenny looked at her daughter, with a smirk, as she walked into the kitchen.

"I thought he was hungry." Ziva stated.

"He was cold. I told your father, not to put him in these damn shorts, when's it's almost November." Jenny said as she carried the suddenly sleepy baby boy.

He had on a baby boy blue newborn cap, and a blue striped onesie.

"Yeah, well, he's still not getting any of my boob." Ziva said as she took her baby brother in her arms.

"Wanna go sleepy?" Ziva murmured. "Yeah, let's go sleepy." Ziva said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Ziva, you know, you can't be eating all these sweets. The doctor said bland diet. Like Rice, toast, mashed fruits. Ziva, are you even listening to-" Jenny stopped and smiled.

It would be a perfect Christmas card.

Brother and sister, one arm hanging off the side, their hair tasseled, and their mouths wide open.

Jenny gently, took the little boy off Ziva's chest, carefully, not to wake either of them, and set him in the infant rocker before she smiled again and slowly draped a blanket over the fifteen year old.

She walked over to the stereo and turned the volume up to a soft medium and the relaxing, Zen style music filled the house as she continued to fold laundry.

* * *

><p>It had been a good hour and a half before Logan woke up. At first, he looked around before his bottom lip began to quiver but before it could get any worse. Jenny scooped him up, just getting out of her shower and was able to feed him without hassle or without a set of complaints from anybody else.<p>

Logan finished quickly and as did she as she dressed. She picked Brett up on the way down before placing them in their two matching baby swings; she set them by the kitchen, and started to clean, just as three high schoolers walked through the door.

"I mean can you believe-"

"Jeanne!" Jenny shushed as Jeanne loudly walked into the living room. "Ziva's asleep!"

"So? Didn't she do that all day, anyway?"

Tony chuckled.

"What?" Jeanne asked.

"You kinda sounded like Hilary from the Fresh Prince."

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "I have a brain, Tony."

Kate stifled a laugh, but it was hard for Ziva not to.

"Mom said you were asleep." Jeanne stated.

"Yeah, well, mom is very loud when she walks through the house." Ziva said as she sat up.

Kate grinned and flopped down next to her sister, "Hello, sister, darling."

Ziva smirked, "Happy much?"

"She and Camden spent _another _day together." Jeanne said as she took a seat next to Tony on the large lounging chair.

"We didn't spend _all _day together."

"Just every _other_ minute."Tony teased.

"It was a long day, today." Kate muttered as she kicked off her shoes and put her feet up. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." Tony replied as he slowly draped his arm around Jeanne's shoulder, noticing that Jenny had left to go to the basement.

Kate and Ziva simply pretended not to notice.

"That tired?" Ziva asked.

Kate nodded and relaxed against the couch, "I have so much homework. I'll just take a little…Oh yeah, that boy, Izaac," Kate said as she reached into her pocket. "He told me to give this to you."

It was a folded piece of lined paper.

Ziva opened the piece of paper, inside was possibly the neatest handwriting she had ever seen, it read:

I've been up for like five days straight just shooting baskets, skipping school, my mom got worried. So I talked to my brother. And that's a long story…but anyway, I got some insight on some stuff. But that's not what I want to say, this is:

Hey, I just wanted to say, you know, I'm sorry. I should have left all that stuff about you at the door, and not bring it into the studio. Martial Arts Is about control and obviously I don't have any. You do. I can understand if you do not accept this apology either but it can't help to try.

I'm Sorry, (AGAIN) iZAaC.

If you can, could we put this behind us? And just be friends?

Ziva squinted at the piece of paper, it seemed like he had written something but it was so far gone it could not be seen.

She smiled; it smelled like a rubber basketball and raspberries, his scent. She knew because she 'accidentally' smelled him, when they fell on each other.

She sighed and lay down again, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone.

She typed in eight words before sending it off.

I CAN STILL KICK YOUR BUTT FROM THE COUCH. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Review for the story, or what you think Ziva and Izaac should be called!<strong>

**Oh and Happy Birthday to CharmedGirl14 **


	16. What I Believe Has Nothing ToDo With You

**Delay, I know, but I got a little stuck during this chapter...but I fixed it. **

**I've been watching Season 4, and I've decided Jeanne wasn't technically...a bad person...well she did accuse Tony of murder...and halt TIVA productions...hmmm...**

**Anyway this is not a Ziva-filled chapter like the others. **

**It's kind of a Daddy/Daughter kind of chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, or Coke, Or KFC. **

* * *

><p><strong>What I Believe Has Nothing To Do With You:<strong>

Gibbs and Jackson arrived home about an hour after Kate, Jeanne, and Tony arrived home.

Jenny, who was feeding Brett, while writing an email to one of her friends who had just moved to Alaska, looked up at him and smiled, before pressing a finger to her lips.

"What'd you do? Tranquilize them?" Gibbs asked as he set down an armful of bags.

"Apparently it was a really long day at school." Jenny whispered. "What took you so long?"

"Went to the pharmacy, got something for Jeanne. And then something for the girls…"

Jenny raised her eyebrows, "May I ask what?"

Gibbs smiled and pecked her on the lips, "Nope."

"Alright, well, then. Can you take her, and I'll set up for dinner." Jenny said as she began burping their baby girl, Gibbs nodded and they switched.

"So, Jackson, how do you like DC?" Jenny asked as she pulled out multiple plates.

"It's beautiful, my dear. It'll be sad when I have to leave." Jackson said as he took a seat at the kitchen bar.

"Oh, let's not talk about that right now. Jethro, can you remind Ziva that somebody has to change her gauze." Jenny reminded as Jackson took several of the plates and set them on the table.

They heard a groan and then lips smacking before the somebody fell back asleep.

"How long do you think they'll be out?" Jethro asked.

Jenny shrugged, "Tony, I say twenty minutes. Kate, thirty. Jeanne, maybe forty-five. Ziva…don't know, she's been a sleepy head lately."

"Yeah, but Tony's _always _been a sleepy head."

Jenny nodded, "But there's food this time."

Gibbs chucked, "Point taken."

* * *

><p>Tony groaned again after nearly another two hours of peaceful sleep. He looked down and smiled. Even though, she was almost always angry or upset, she had the most peaceful face when she slept.<p>

She smiled, it wasn't a big one, but it was a small one that warmed his heart.

She scrunched up her nose before burying herself deeper into his side, before groggily opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Hey," he murmured.

She smiled again and leaned up to kiss his lips, "Hi." She murmured back.

"Good dream?"

Jeanne nodded, "Yeah…"

"What about?"

Jeanne sat up and licked her lips, "My dad. And my brother. And my sister."

Tony kissed the side of her face, "You miss them?"

Jeanne nodded and wiped her face, "Wish they didn't have to die in that car crash."

Tony rubbed her arm, "Me too." He sighed, "Me too."

"Mm, what time is it?" Kate groggily mumbled as she sat up and scratched her head.

Jeanne checked her watch, "Like, six something."

"Accurate time, _please_?"

"6:12." Jeanne stated.

"Oh, crap. I have like…twelve pages of homework to do." Kate as she quickly hopped up and ran to her book bag.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Tony asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

Jeanne shrugged, "I've been sleeping, remember?"

Tony smiled and nodded before Kate called, "They went to Costco." Holding up a note, "_Apparently, _we haven't gone grocery shopping in a while or something like that…I don't know, you know Dad writes like chicken scratch. But, they did buy food."

"Oo, what kind?" Tony asked.

Kate tossed him a box, "Kentucky Fried Chicken."

Tony grinned, "Got any biscuits?"

Kate nodded, "We can study in the living room if we bring the food over there." Kate said as she threw her book bag on the couch.

"I'm starving." Jeanne said as she and Tony walked over to the kitchen, bringing back buckets and their backpacks.

"Who wants, what?" Kate asked, opening the fridge.

"I'll take a Coke." Tony called as he cracked open a book.

Jeanne gasped and he laughed, she blew dust from the pages of his book, "Ha-ha. Very funny." Tony mocked.

Kate handed Tony his coke, and Jeanne her pink lemonade before taking her seat again by Ziva, who was still asleep.

Kate nudged her foot, Ziva mumbled something, but did not move.

She touched her again, this time Ziva kicked her back.

"Wake up! You have homework! Ziva!" Kate shouted, smacking the youngest teenager with a pillow, hard.

Ziva shot up and cried out in pain.

"Ow!" Ziva exclaimed, gripping her stomach.

"Sorry," Kate murmured. "I forgot."

Ziva nodded, still rubbing her sides before she swung her legs off the couch and waited for something to happen.

"Well?" she said, annoyed. "You woke me up, so _now what?" _

"Homework." Jeanne stated.

Ziva laid back down and pulled the blanket that lay on the back of the couch over her. "Major Surgery patients don't do homework." She mumbled and Tony chuckled, "I wish I could do that."

"Yeah, well, if you want to fail again…" Jeanne muttered and Tony kissed her cheek.

"Ziva, come on." Kate said, tugging at the blanket.

"Do I have any homework?" Ziva asked.

"Uh, no, but-"

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." Ziva complained, pouting at her older sister.

"You're not the baby anymore." Kate pointed out.

"Shut up." Ziva hissed before pulling the blanket over her head.

"I'll sing the song if you don't get up." Kate warned.

"What song?" Tony asked, excitedly.

Kate smirked in her sister's direction, "Oh, the one about…marriage and babies…and other things."

Ziva threw the blanket to the floor and placed her feet in her sister's lap, "You know have my _annoyed_, undivided attention."

* * *

><p>"What's the capitol of Greece?" Kate asked to no one in particular. Not that anybody would probably answer anyway.<p>

Tony sat on the floor, his back against the front of a chair, with Jeanne outstretched in his lap. Her biology book resting on her chest, while about five minutes from Dreamland.

Ziva was half asleep, writing absentmindedly on a piece of paper.

Kate sat in one of Jeanne's bean bag chairs, one of their geography books in hand.

They were all practically half-dead.

The only way they were able to stay awake was: Lots of Coke and vibrating cell phones.

But so far, they were losing the battle, and they were just about to crash when…

"Hey guys, finish your homework?"

"If you mean, feel like Abby's when she's on a sugar rush, and then crashes, then yeah." Kate muttered as she flipped through the book.

"Mommy," Ziva pouted. "I'm tired and Kate wouldn't let me sleep."

Kate rolled her eyes, "She's got homework."

"You liar! You said I didn't!" Ziva exclaimed.

Jenny grabbed a couple of blankets from the hallway closet, "She's got two weeks to finish it. Now, how much homework do you three have left?"

"I only need the capitol of Greece." Kate replied as she took a blanket.

"Athens." Gibbs said as he walked in with multiple grocery bags. "We honeymooned there."

Jenny smiled and nodded as she draped a blanket over Ziva.

"Come on, take a break, it's almost eight. We'll wake you up in an hour so you can finish."

Kate snapped her book shut, "Kay. Who needs Geography anyway?"

* * *

><p>Ziva was buried deep beneath a pile of blankets when she heard her phone vibrating on the table. She tried to unravel herself, reaching out and grabbing her phone from the table.<p>

_New Message: From Izaac:_

_That bad, huh? _

Ziva smiled, running a hand through her curly mess, before replying:

_To: Izaac:_

_I have a concussion, appendectomy scars, what else are you gonna do to me? Break my leg? ;0_

She slid her phone shut before placing it back on the table, she looked around.

Kate and Tony, they were still asleep, and looked like they had no intention of waking up anytime soon.

She heard Jeanne's voice coming from the kitchen.

She sat up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello," Jenny stated. "Nice na-…sleep?"

Ziva grinned, "Yeah, I guess."

"Your gauze needs changing." Jenny added.

"Since when is the kitchen, _not _a kitchen?" Jeanne asked, not looking up from her biology book.

"Uh…since three little girls moved in and decided it would be _fun _to lock themselves in the fridge." Jenny said as she sent Ziva to fetch the roll of gauze.

"We were like six." Jeanne replied.

"I was talking about a couple days ago…" Jenny smirked and Jeanne smiled but rolled her eyes, just as Ziva walked back into the kitchen, pink gauze in hand.

"Okay, let me see."

"Mom, I don't think this looks normal?" Ziva asked as she raised her hoodie to the top of her stomach and Jeanne scoffed, "Bra much?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Brat much?"

Jenny studied the incisions carefully and shook her head, "No…not at all."

"It's probably nothing." Ziva said and attempted to pull her hoodie back down, when Jenny grabbed her wrist.

"We're going to the hospital."

Ziva moaned, "No, come on. We're gonna be on a first name basis with the doctors…"

"Would you rather have that or die?" Jenny said as she grabbed Ziva a pair of shoes and a coat.

"Jethro." Jenny called softly up the stairs.

Gibbs appeared at the top with Logan in his arms, "Yeah, Jen?"

"I'm taking Ziva to the hospital, her stitches look kinda pink."

"Doctor said that was normal." Gibbs said curiosity in his eyes.

"Can we be sure?"

Gibbs nodded, "Sure. It's not like she's going anywhere."

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes as Jenny turned to leave.

Her feet stayed planted on the floor, causing a struggle between the two women.

"No! You can't make me." Ziva mumbled as she tried her very hardest to stay put, little did she know Gibbs had walked down the stairs and was standing behind her.

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Ziva sighed, grabbing her shoes and leaving the house.

Jenny looked at her husband, "You gotta tell me how you do that."

* * *

><p>"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong…" Jeanne murmured quietly as she sang along to the song that rang through her headphones.<p>

Music, to her, was the only really good way she could concentrate and do homework.

It distracted her from everything else.

It distracted her so much; she didn't hear Gibbs call her name, until he took both ear buds from her ears.

"Hey!"

"I've been calling your name for almost five minutes." Gibbs said as he stood in front of her.

"Sorry, homework."

"Not done, yet?"

Jeanne shook her head, "No, Tony was helping me, but , uh, we didn't know all the answers."

"Speaking _of." _

Jeanne frowned; this did not seem like a conversation she wanted to be a part of.

"What about him?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Jeanne, we know, you're a teenager. You guys do stupid things. Heck, _I _was a teenager once."

Jenny nodded, "Okay."

"So, you know, we want to make sure you guys are safe." He said as he pulled something from his pocket.

It was a light blue, round like the sun, and it held something that made her feel…uncomfortable.

"Uh…what's that?" Jeanne asked.

Gibbs smiled, "Oh, I think you know what that is."

Jeanne opened and closed her mouth, "I-I know, what that _is, _but why-"

"Your mother and I know that you and Tony are still together. And the last thing we want for you is for you to miss out on going to college because you have a baby. Or if you have a disease, like Hep. C."

"Well, I wouldn't really…"

"Now, you have multiple options. You can do the pill, but I wouldn't really advise it, since you guys are quite forgetful these days. Or we can get you like one of those things that you sti-"

"Dad! Ok! Dad, please, just stop." Jeanne cried.

"What? I'm just giving you _options. _Since I know what Tony keeps in his backpack."

"Who said they were his?" Jeanne questioned.

Gibbs gave her a look before replying, "Gee, let's see. The dumb ass wrote his name on the bottom."

Jenny scratched her head as her eyes drifted to the ground, "Right…"

"So the intrauterine device then?"

Jeanne scratched her nose and shook her head, "No."

"So, you want the pills then?"

"No."

"Well, then Jeanne you have to have something to protect yourself."

"I…I don't wanna…um…"

"Have sex anymore?"

Jeanne shook her head.

"Didn't know of all the precautions that are necessary? How it's for _adults?" _

Jeanne nodded, chewing on the inside of her lip, "Yeah."

"All the diseases and _babies _that could come. The sacrifices that you would have to make?"

"Yes." Jeanne breathed.

"So, what have do you now know?"

"That bad stuff can some from having sex."

"And?"

"Sex is for married people."

"Is that a promise?" Gibbs asked as he stuck his hand again, in his pocket.

"Well…I…you never…"

Gibbs set a red velvet box in front of her, and he pried it open.

"Uh, marrying me is kind of a weird way for protection."

Gibbs shook his head, "_This. _Is a purity ring. It's a promise that you won't have sex until you're married. My grandmother had one, my mother had one, _and now _I'm giving one to you three girls."

Jeanne scrunched up her face as she picked the ring up.

"Uh…"

Gibbs's face fell, "Please tell me you didn't just lie to my face."

Jeanne did not say a word.

Gibbs walked over and reached up on top of the cabinet. He pulled out a narrow box and slid it to her.

"The results better be negative."

Jeanne stared at the test, "No. I'm not pregnant. I know that. I just…I don't wanna…like what happens if it's not my fault…"

"It takes two to tango Jeanne."

"I know, but, you hear on the news all the time…"

Gibbs sighed, "Jeanne…"

"If I make that promise to you, and then that happens to me…I'll feel horrible."

Gibbs pressed his lips to the side of her face, "I'll still love you."

"Kay, does this mean I'm not grounded anymore?"

Gibbs chuckled, "No. You're still grounded. And you'll start your chores Saturday. You'll clean everybody's room, the kitchen, the bathroom, _and _you'll watch the twins."

Jeanne frowned, "Is cooking dinner on my punishment list too?"

"If you want it to be. This'll show you what it's like to be a teen mom."

"But I already got a lecture-"

Gibbs nodded, "I know. But this'll _really _show you. Just ask your mother. What she has to do for you three every day. She gave up the director's position for you girls. So, she could raise you…think about it. You need to think about a lot of things."

* * *

><p>That night, it seemed like everybody except Jenny and Gibbs were able to sleep.<p>

They lay facing each other, talking about the day's events.

"Do you think she'll keep it?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I would like her to. You should have seen her face, when I showed her that mirror of yours. She looked just down right uncomfortable."

"Well, I'm sorry your daughter and I were at the emergency room." Jenny said sarcastically.

"And it was nothing. Like I said. You were overreacting."

Jenny smiled, "I can't help it. I can still remember a time when Ziva had to come to work with me, because she wouldn't let go of my leg."

Gibbs nodded, "Same thing with Jeanne."

"I don't wanna be a grandmother at 30."

Gibbs laughed, "Sure, give or take…a lot."

Jenny punched his hard, "Shut up, Jethro."

"Wha, Jen? I know women around your age-"

Jenny raised her eyebrows, "Women _my age? _What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we just get back to the conversation? I say boarding school."

"I say, we see what happens. Tony won't be staying here for long, hopefully. And we'll just keep a better eye on her. Jethro she's a smart girl."

Gibbs sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I'm not sure how I feel about so leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Anyway, the winner or what I decieded to name the Ziva+Izaac couple is: Ziac. Like Zi-ak. (I know, weird.)<strong>

**Alright, so next chapter it'll be more of a Ziac chapter, and more of a filler kinda. And something's gonna shift in the Gibbs household. **

**P.S. Boy? Girl? Twins? Or Triplets? **

**Also names would be appreciated! **

**It'll all make sense next chapter!**


	17. It Ain't A War We're Fighting

**Be glad I had another bored streak or else this chapter wouldn't have been up until Friday. So yay!**

**And I should have said this a long time ago but yay! (again) first one hundred reviews! **

**Keep 'em coming guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Ain't A War We're Fighting:<strong>

Small.

It was only a small whimper that awoke him in the middle of the night.

He carefully climbed out from up under the covers, slowly removing Jenny's arm from his chest.

His feet softly padded the ground as he opened the door quietly; he peeked in and saw a pair of green eyes staring back up at him.

He smiled and slowly slid Brett into his arms.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing up?" he murmured. "Hmm?"

Brett scrunched up her face before snuggling herself up to her father and falling asleep.

Gibbs chuckled softly, "Just wanted to be held…like your momma."

He rocked her back and forth for a few moments longer before he gently set her back in the crib. He checked on Logan, who had a sweet smile on his face, before he walked back into the hallway.

He opened the door to Jeanne's room.

She was, sure enough, asleep, her lamp on and a People magazine, about to fall on the floor. Her ponytail was slightly messy and was coming undone as he shut off the light.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, which lay on a pillow.

Her short-sleeve purple pajama top glittering in the moonlight.

"I still love your crazy ass." He muttered before shutting the door.

He then, opened the door to Kate and Ziva's room.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

Two swirls of chocolate kisses looked over at him from her concentration on the moon.

Ziva shrugged, "Can't sleep."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't know…" Ziva sighed. "I just feel…watched."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm always being watched. When I'm here. When I go to school…"

"So, I take it homeschool is out of the question?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva smiled, "Yeah."

Gibbs tapped her leg, "How does a trip to McDonald's sound like?"

"Mom says I can't have fried food."

Gibbs gave her a look, "So you're telling me Jeanne, Tony, and Kate were able to eat _all _three buckets of chicken, the biscuits, _and _two quarts of mashed potatoes, all by themselves."

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're <em>officially the best dad ever." <em>

Gibbs grinned, "I never knew a hamburger meant so much."

Ziva shook her head as she took another bite, "I haven't eaten anything _good _in like four days."

"What? I'm sure your mother's homemade sou-"

Ziva shook her head, mouth full.

"Dad…" she rubbed his hand. "I hate to tell you this…Mom can't cook."

Gibbs chuckled, "I know."

"You know? Then why'd you leave me in her care!"

Gibbs smiled, "I figured you'd make do."

Ziva shook her head before shoving another handful of fries into her mouth.

"Oh, so good!" she murmured.

"Alright, Ms. Mickey. I'll be right back. I gotta hit the head." Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Alright, I'll…be here…" Ziva mumbled.

Gibbs nodded and left for the restroom, just as somebody walked through the main door. Ziva didn't bother to look up; she was too busy looking through all the food her father had bought.

Hamburgers, Cheeseburgers, Chicken Nuggets. Salads, which lay untouched. And fries…Lots and lots of fries. She knew her mother would not approve, but right now she was enjoying herself.

"Gee, I'm not the only one who's up this late."

Ziva looked up.

Sure enough, wearing grey sweatpants and a Lakers long sleeve shirt, was Izaac.

He had a big grin on his face and his hands in his jacket.

"I'm sorry?" Ziva said cautiously.

Izaac's face turned to confusion.

She was messing with him; she was just trying to see how he'd react.

"It's me, Izaac."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "Uh…I've never met an Izaac."

"Come on. It's me. Izaac. I play on the basketball team. We're in the same Bio and Martial Arts class." He pointed to her cheek, "_I gave you that scar." _

Ziva shook her head again.

"Come on." Izaac said.

"I'm really sorry. I've been under anesthesia, so I really don't remember anything, um. What was your name again? Isaiah?"

Suddenly Izaac grinned, "You do remember me."

Ziva smiled also, "I'll always remember how I got my first concussion."

Izaac slid into the booth and shook his head, "That's a lot of stuff you're eating there. For a little lady."

"I haven't eaten anything really, in four days."

"Why?" Izaac asked as he snatched up a fry.

"My mom. She's been taking this whole bland diet thing too far. So, my dad and I kinda snuck out."

Izaac raised his eyebrows, "Huh, I thought you weren't the kinda girl to sneak out."

Ziva smirked, "And why are _you, _here?"

Izaac shrugged, "My cousin's pregnant. She's staying with us. And she just _had _to have McNuggets."

Ziva chuckled, "So then you should be hurrying, yes?"

Izaac licked his lips and flipped a salt pack in his hands before tearing it open and dumping the contents into his mouth, "She'll grow out of it. Just don't tell her I took too long on purpose. "

Ziva grinned and held out her pinky, "And you don't tell my mom we snuck out."

Izaac locked his pinky with hers, "I pinky swear."

Ziva knitted her eyebrows again, "It's pinky promise."

Izaac wagged a finger, "Promises are meant to be broken-"

"And lies are meant to be kept. I know, my brother used to tell me that all the time." Ziva finished.

"You have a brother?" Izaac asked.

Ziva nodded and then shook her head, "I _used to_ have a brother. My whole family…was killed in a car accident eleven years ago."

"I'm sorry, about everything really. I was stupid. Sorry, I still _am _stupid."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about your nose." Ziva said as she rubbed the white bandage going along the bridge of his nose.

Izaac smiled and nodded before both pinkies dropped and Izaac ran a finger over his phone screen.

"So," he said breaking the tension. "Does you beating me from the couch count as an acceptance of my dearly sincere apology?"

Ziva playfully glared at him, "I suppose…but _only _if you can catch this chicken nugget in your mouth."

Izaac grinned from ear to ear, "You forget I have six brothers. Catching things in my mouth is in my blood."

"Point taken. You are a _boy_."

Izaac stuck his tongue out at her, "Sexist."

Ziva scoffed and playfully gawked at him, "_Me. _Sexist? Coming from the man, sorry, _boy, _who made the rumors about me even _bigger. _Yeah, I heard about that."

Izaac's eyes drifted down to ground guiltily, "I said I was sorry." He murmured innocently.

"So, what _are _they saying about me at school."

"I don't know what you're-"

Ziva kicked him under the table, and raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing really."

"You're lying. Your dimples in your cheek, jump, when you lie."

Izaac grinned, "You've been _studying _me?"

Ziva shrugged, "Maybe. Now, my popularity rumors?"

"They think you've run off with a male model named Jett. And you're planning on starting a new life in Bora Bora. Make money as a scuba diving teacher. Letting the three triplets, new names this time. Paisley, Honor, and Tripp, play on the beach."

Ziva raised her eyebrows and nodded approvingly, "My sister make that up?"

"Eh, I don't think so."

"I do like the name Paisley though." Ziva said and Izaac chuckled.

Ziva smiled before she rested her head on the top of her knuckles and looked at him, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Does have to do with high school, pregnancy, or basketball?"

Ziva shook her head, "No."

"Good, cause I don't know a thing about none of those."

Ziva smiled again, "Why, do you have a Z, instead of an S?"

"How do you know my parents didn't wanna be original?"

Ziva smirked, "It's got more story than _that."_

Izaac sighed, "When my mom was pregnant with me, she and dad had an agreement as to what to name me. My mom wanted a biblical name, like some of my brothers, hence, Izaac. But my dad wanted to name me Zachary."

"What about Zachariah?"

Izaac shook his head, "Nope. Dad wouldn't budge. Mom _certainly _wouldn't budge. So…the only reason my father wanted to name me Zachary, was so he could call me Zac. So my grandfather suggested Isaac with a Z. Because with an S, it sac, and that's…like hanging a nerd in front of a bully. And that's…how I was born…okay named."

Ziva clapped, "Very nice."

She glanced at his neck, "I like you're necklace." She commented.

Izaac pulled the chain from under his shirt and held up a silver dirt bike figurine on a piece of rainbow colored string.

"Uh, thanks. Fellow dirt biker."

"Kate told you?" Ziva asked and he nodded, "Yup."

"Well, technically, I'm not a dirt biker yet. I haven't exactly ridden yet." Ziva replied.

Izaac smiled before reaching behind his neck and untying the necklace, "Here. Until you're able to ride." He said as he slid it over to her.

"No." Ziva said as she pushed it away. "It's yours."

"Let's just say it's a swear, you'll give it back when you ride your bike. Your new one."

Ziva fingered the figurine, "Do you ride?"

"Does having twelve dirt bikes, eighteen quads, four motorcycles, and three go-karts count as riding?" Izaac asked with a grin.

"Depends, how many have you ridden?"

Izaac chuckled and pointed a finger at her, "You're funny."

Ziva nodded, "I know. So, uh, how about you bring over some quads or a go-kart, and we'll ride." Ziva suggested.

Izaac smiled and nodded, "Sure, we have a trailer, and we take them up to a lake up north and ride them in the fall. But uh, should you ask your parents first? Like your dad?"

Ziva grinned, "Scared?"

"Uh, no. I was just…being polite. You know, I wouldn't want some stranger on my doorstep."

"Oh, he's heard _a lot _about you." Ziva stated jokingly as she took a sip of soda.

"You or your sister?"

"Does it matter?" Ziva asked.

Izaac shook his head, "Not really. So, your dad dropped you off?"

Ziva shook her head, "We live kinda close by, it's not that far."

"So, your dad's around the corner?"

Ziva shook her head, "Nope closer."

"At Ben and Jerry's?"

"Nope, closer."

"How close?"

"Behind you." A gruff voice answered and Ziva watched as Izaac slowly tilted his head up to look Leroy Jethro Gibbs, upside down, before hopping up from the booth.

"Uh, hello. Mr. Gibbs." He stuck out his hand.

"You must be Izaac." Gibbs replied as he shook Izaac's hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me, sir. Gibbs will do just fine."

Izaac nodded, "Yes, Gibbs."

"So, how does next Saturday sound?"

Izaac furrowed his eyebrows, "For?"

"For you and Ziva to hang out, ride dirt bikes."

"Uh, sure."

Gibbs grinned, "And for _me _to get to know _you_."

Ziva hid a large giggle as she watched Izaac fidget, "Uh, okay, sure."

"Good."

Izaac nodded before Mychael, his other brother, poked his head in.

"I swear I'm gonna leave you." He said.

"I'll be right there. Friends?" he asked as he held out his hand to Ziva, who smiled and shook it, "Friends." He turned back to Gibbs. "Uh, goodbye Gibbs."

"Goodbye, Izaac."

Izaac nodded before his brother grabbed his arm and they climbed into the black SUV and drove off into the night.

"So that was the famous Izaac?" Gibbs asked as he sat down.

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"He's cute."

"Dad."

"And those dimples."

"Dad."

"Or what about those-"

Ziva covered his mouth, "I don't like him. Men and Women can just be friends."

"Well, when a man likes a woman…" Gibbs said as she removed her hand.

"Oh my god. Not while I'm eating!" Ziva said as she stood up.

"Well, we gotta talk about it _sometime._" Gibbs said.

"Well, not right now." Ziva said as she threw away the trash.

"Well, anyway…Izaac seems…"

"Different." Ziva finished as she sat back down.

"Sure, let's put it that way. _But _I ain't crazy about him. First, he dated your sister-"

"Which is not awkward." Ziva cut in.

"_And then he adds to the big rumors." _

"I got him back, didn't you see his nose? And that's part of high school, rumors." Ziva replied.

"Really?"

"And for having Jeanne for a sister." Ziva muttered.

"You know I'm gonna break him."

"Like a marine, I know." Ziva groaned.

Gibbs grinned, "Oh, you're not the only one. I'm gonna do it to Tony, _again_. That Camden boy _and _Izaac."

"How come Brett's boyfriend doesn't get an interrogation."

"Brett's boyfriend is your mother's right breast."

* * *

><p>"You know, S'mores ice cream, it actually tastes like S'mores." Ziva said as she licked the spoon as they rode home.<p>

"That's how great Ben & Jerry's is." Gibbs said as he reached into the arm rest, he handed her a stick of peppermint gum.

"So, your mom can't smell the hamburger on your breath."

Ziva set the container in the trash bag before she began chewing on the piece.

"That's a big package of gum." Ziva stated.

Gibbs nodded as he pulled onto their street, "How do you think I made it when your mother decided to go vegetarian for a week?"

Ziva grinned, "I knew you were too cool about that, you're a meat kind of man…" Ziva stopped talking, "Oh god…" Ziva breathed as she and Gibbs looked hard over the dashboard.

There had to be at least _ten _police cars lined up in their driveway and on the street.

"That's your mother for you." Gibbs muttered as he got as close to the house as he could get before shutting off the car and hopping out, with Ziva in tow.

"She called the _police? _What'd she think? I ran away?" Ziva asked quietly as they made their way to their house, pushing through the many obstacles until they finally found Jenny on the front lawn talking to a lean police officer.

When her eyes made contact with Jethro's she immediately ran over to him.

"Where the hell were two?" she hissed, grabbing Ziva's arm.

"We were out, Jen."

"You can't just, _leave. _Jethro. She's fifteen, and she has a curfew."

"She was with me, Jen." Gibbs retorted.

"Ziva, get in the house." Jenny growled.

"But-"

"Ziva Elaina, you get your butt in that house, _now." _

Ziva bit her bottom lip, glanced back at her father, before walking across the lawn and into the living room where Jeanne, Tony, Jackson, and Kate sat along with a few police officers chatting with each other.

"Oh look, she's home. I'm going back to bed." Jeanne grumbled as she stood up and walked upstairs, not saying another word.

Ziva flopped down on the couch, "Where'd you go?" Kate asked.

Ziva smiled, "Heaven."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry again." Jenny murmured as she shut the door behind the last police officer. She turned and glared at Gibbs, "You could have told me." Jenny hissed.<p>

"We've been through his Jen. Brett was fussy. I put her back to sleep, I went in gave Jeanne a kiss goodnight. You were asleep. Went into Kate and Ziva's room, she was up; I wanted to talk to her. So me and her went for a ride." Gibbs said casually as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"At three in the morning?"

"No time, like the present."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Very funny Jethro."

Gibbs lightly rubbed Jenny's arm with his bare finger, "I'm not gonna break _another _rule for you."

"Well, then…" Jenny smirked as she placed a smoldering kiss on lips.

As he wrapped his hands around her neck, she pulled away, "It's too early, _and,_" she shoved a blanket into his chest. "You're sleeping on the floor."

* * *

><p>"Tony, I really don't think you should be eating those." Kate said as the two of them sat at the kitchen bar, while Tony chowed down on multiple donuts.<p>

"Hey, if you forget a box of donuts at a crime scene, expect somebody to eat them." He mumbled, reaching for the one on her plate, when she smacked his hand.

"Eat your own."

Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth wide.

"You're disgusting, I don't see what Jeanne see's in you."

Tony grinned, "Love. Athletic. Strong. Smart-"

Kate raised her eyebrows at the word, smart, "You _smart?"_

"Okay, movie smart, then." Tony replied as he eyed something on the counter. He picked it up and fumbled with it in his hands. "What's this?"

Kate shrugged, "The Pill."

"For who, your mom?"

Kate shrugged again, "Probably Jeanne."

Tony choked on his end of the donut, "What?" He croaked.

"For Jeanne, idiot. Certainly, not my mom. The twins are here obviously, I don't have a boyfriend. Ziva doesn't believe in infatuation-"

"Can you do that?" Tony asked.

"This is Ziva we're talking about."

"Can they be used for something else?" Tony asked cautiously.

"Complexion." Kate shrugged.

"Well…" Tony trailed off as three loud thumps pounded on the front door. Tony dropped his uneaten donut and spit the rest out, "It was her idea officer!" he shouted before Jenny walked in, giving him a curious look.

"Right, sorry." Tony said. "Thought you were the cops from last night."

"I'm really sorry about that." Jenny said.

"It's okay." Tony stated as he tapped Kate's left shoulder, causing her to look to the left and giving him enough time to swipe her donut.

"I saw that."

Tony and Kate turned around.

Ziva stood, dressed fully in a bright, sky blue, Old Navy t-shirt with a matching Old Navy hoodie, along with a pair of yoga pants. Her backpack slung over her shoulder, and her martial arts bag in the other.

"Uh, where exactly do you think you're going?" Jenny asked.

Ziva shrugged, "School."

"Ziva, you just got released from the Hospital, last night, _again_. You had your surgery _four days ago_, you're not going to school for _at least _two weeks."

"Doctor Rogers said I could go whenever I felt ready, I feel ready." Ziva said surely.

Jenny gave her a piercing look, in which she returned it back. Seeing as she wasn't going to win this fight, Ziva groaned and stomped back upstairs, throwing her backpack down in response.

"Kids, go wait in the car." Gibbs order as he appeared and grabbed his keys from the key rack.

Surprisingly, everybody obeyed and went to sit in the car.

"What are you gonna do for two weeks?" Gibbs asked he leaned against the counter.

Jenny shrugged, "Get lots of sleeping pills."

"Doctor said she won't need them." Gibbs said, confused.

"And who said they were for her?"

* * *

><p>"Very nice." Gibbs complemented as Ziva sanded the interior the boat he was building. "Very nice."<p>

"Thanks, sorry about getting you in trouble-"

Gibbs shook his head, "Rule number six."

Ziva rolled her eyes and grinned, "It's a sign of weakness, I know."

"Your cell phone's ringing." Gibbs stated as she stood up from his seat on the stairs.

"Uh, thanks." Ziva said as she set down the sander and hurried up the stairs, she grabbed it on the last ring, not even bothering to check the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?" Izaac said nonchalantly.

Ziva looked at the clock, "You're supposed to be at lunch."

"Not hungry. _My nose hurts too bad." _

Ziva rolled her eyes, "My _head _hurts. My _stomach _hurts. _My-"_

"Va-"

"Hey, the government listens to phone calls." Ziva butted in, as she sat down on the couch.

Izaac chuckled on the other end, "Sure, they do…"

"My dad's a federal agent, remember?"

"Oh, _yes, _I remember. That's why I let you stop me."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

An awkward silence passed between the two before Izaac asked the next question,

"So, when are you coming back?"

Ziva shrugged, "Whenever my mom cuts the leash around my neck."

Izaac laughed again, "Sounds pretty painful."

"Not even close to my incisions. They make getting your ear pierced seem like nothing."

"I don't know what that feels like…"

"Like getting your Mister, caught in a zipper…without any underwear."

Izaac hissed on the other line, "Geez that hurts."

"I wouldn't know…"

They both laughed, "Did you sister give you your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Reading list?"

"Yep."

"The biology paper?"

"….No."

"Well then, I suppose that would be kinda helpful, huh?"

"When's it due?"

"Eh, four days." Izaac said casually.

"Then I'll text Kate, tell her to pick it up." Ziva said simply.

"Oh, that won't be necessary."

"Why?" Ziva asked cautiously as she stood up, and walked over to the front door.

She opened it quickly, and there he stood, leaning against the door frame.

A cockily look on his face.

"Who's the spy _now?" _he sneered.

Ziva giggled and snatched the paper from his hand; he gave her a hurt look.

"No, thank you?"

"Thank you, Izaac."

"No prob. I needed to burn some miles anyway."

"You do not have a license."

"I have a _permit._" Izaac corrected.

"Maybe I should get one." Ziva replied as she read over the assignment.

"For your birthday, maybe. Or the next one."

"Everybody is older than me." Ziva stated.

Izaac shook his head, "I can think of someone that's younger than you."

"Who?"

"The baby in my cousin's stomach."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny. I meant at our school."

"Oh…uh…yeah, let me think." Izaac said as he tapped his chin.

"That could take a while." Ziva smirked.

Izaac mocked her face, "Well…I had to give you that _because _the professor would not give it to _anybody _else."

Ziva nodded, "Cool, thanks."

"I think you should come to school, some time."

"I want to but my mother-"

"Not stay for the whole day, but like just show the people you're not dead, or pregnant."

"Eh, that's what you're for."

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived quickly for the family.<p>

It was a very fast and normal week.

Izaac continually stopped by to deliver, 'homework.'

Kate was almost always talking to Camden.

And Tony and Jeanne were secretly, but not so secretly, still going out.

Tim had stopped over for Abby, since she wouldn't be back for another two week. He gave Ziva their new text book in Algebra and gave her a big bear hug, but not as good as Abby's.

Ziva had video chatted with Alexi and the fifteen year old was upset that she couldn't be there, but when she got back she would let Ziva in on a bug surprise.

But now, Saturday, they day some were dreading had finally arrived.

They of course didn't want Jackson to leave but, he had, too. Mrs. Turner could only watch it for a month before she went on her cruise to the Bahamas.

The twins were becoming less of a hassle and were becoming very laid back, which Jenny and Jethro were happy for. _Everybody _was happy for that.

"Ziva, we're gonna take Grandpa to the airport are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Jenny called, the day of his departure.

Jenny and Gibbs would take Jackson to the airport, while, Ziva, Jeanne, Tony, Kate and the twins stayed at home.

They knew leaving the four teenagers at home would be a hazy mix, but they had to start the trust somewhere. They were just hoping a repeat of last time would not happen.

They left Jeanne a list of chores to do and the twins' schedule, and Ziva some painkillers just in case.

Ziva quickly ran down the stairs and crashed into her grandfather.

"Bye Grandpa." Ziva murmured as she hugged him.

"Bye lady bug. You have fun on that dirt bike, not too fun though, okay?"

Ziva nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

Jackson kissed the twins as well and hugged Jeanne, mostly against her will, before following Gibbs and Jenny to the car, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, somebody's got chores to do." Tony teased.

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "Don't make me put bleach in your drink." She hissed as she picked up a mop and a bucket.

"You know, I think you'd rather clean the bathroom first…" Kate smirked.

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "You're hilarious."

"Not really." Ziva muttered, Kate eyed her suspiciously, Ziva was never this moody. Not even in the morning.

"I'll be upstairs." She muttered before rushing upstairs to her room.

"Well, get cleaning, Maid-elyn, sorry. I mean Jeanne. Geez, gotta get these occupational names right."

* * *

><p>"Ziva will you stop throwing up in this thing!"<p>

"Yeah, well, when somebody reaches inside of you and takes something out, let's see how you'll feel." Ziva shouted.

Jeanne let out a breath and stood in Ziva's doorway, "I plan to have C-Section with all of my three children."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "And exactly how are you supposed to have these children again?"

"I hope those stitches become infected." Jeanne hissed.

"And I hoped that I would get accepted to a boarding school, but look, I'm still waiting. Get away from this crazy family." Ziva snapped back, and even Jeanne was taking aback.

_She _was the queen of sassiness, and she would not be over thrown.

* * *

><p>"I'm going for pizza, anybody wanna come?" Tony asked as he snatched up his keys.<p>

"Yeah, I'll come. I've been in this house for too long. And, since Jeanne is being _punished, _she can't come. And Ziva's asleep…"

Tony grinned, "So, when do you think she'll get a break?" He asked as they walked out the door and Kate went to grab the door handle.

"Well, the twins should be waking up…right about…" she slammed the door. "Now."

* * *

><p>She heard something fall.<p>

She put it off. She must be dreaming, or hearing things.

_Thump. _

Jeanne must have been cleaning the bookcase. She had to be. It was the only explanation. Asher wasn't home. She heard Tony and Kate leave in his mustang to go somewhere. So it only left Jeanne.

Since the twins were too small.

Another thump.

And another.

Ziva finally threw the covers back and stepped into the hallway.

Jeanne wasn't there.

She poked her head into the twin's room.

They were both asleep.

She finally stopped in her parent's bedroom.

The door was shut and the light was on.

She attempted to open it but it was locked.

She knocked.

"Jeanne, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then open the door."

"No, I'm cleaning."

"Cleaning what?"

"…the mirror."

"They don't have a mirror."

"I'm cleaning the shower."

"It's a self-cleaning shower. Come on, answer me."

There was no voiced reply back, until Jeanne unlocked and opened the door.

"_What's going on?" _Ziva emphasized.

Jeanne sighed, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>So really long, I know, but tell me what you think!<strong>

**Of Jeanne might being pregnant!**

**The Ziac storyline! (And trust me more is to come, and Tiva too...Well...awkward Tiva...but that's the best kind!)**

**So leave me at least ten and I'll get posting!**


	18. Sometimes Life Ain't Fair

**HI! Long time no see! Sorry. I know I said something like 'I'll update next week' or something like that but...I normally don't lie this bad. I actually wrote the first two paragraphs of this chapter, and flat-linned. Literally. I kept hitting the underline until it was nearly twenty-three pages! So...I just got back in the groove (which is a funny word) but anyway. Here's the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes Life Ain't Fair:<strong>

"Say what now?"

Jeanne ringed her hands and sighed, "I think I'm pregnant."

Ziva laughed, "Very funny, Jeanne." She replied as she walked from the room.

"I'm serious!" Jeanne called after her, as she followed Ziva into her bedroom.

"You said you and Tony never had…dirty stuff."

"Yeah, well, that was like," she counted on her fingers. "Fourteen days ago."

"But-, I-, well…where?" Ziva asked.

"Uh…here…last week…"

"_When _last week?" Ziva asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Uh…eight days ago…"

Ziva's stomach flopped, "Where, here, like in this house?" she asked as she prepared to sit down on her bed when Jeanne grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't sit there."

"Wha-….Oh! Jeanne! That's gross! Now I have to burn these sheets!"

"Well, it's not you were using it!"

"Why _my _bed? What's wrong with yours?"

Jeanne shrugged, "It was closer."

"Kate's bed is closer." Ziva pointed out.

"Whatever!" Jeanne exclaimed. "Let's just focus on the fact that I might be pregnant!"

"Hold on, so you're telling me I've been sleeping in…sex…sheets?" Ziva shuttered, "Okay, now I feel sick again."

"Ziva!"

"Sorry, but that's disgusting!"

"Not now! What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, when were you supposed to get your period?"

"Uh, seven? Days ago…"

"Oh lord…" Ziva muttered. "Wait, why am I helping you? You start rumors about me being pregnant in school and now you might be pregnant. Damn, Karma's s bitch."

"Ziva," Jeanne pleaded. "Please! Help me, I-I don't wanna be pregnant. Then I won't be able to fit into my cheer uniform!"

"Ay caramba." Ziva muttered as she shook her head. "Is that all you think about? Yourself?"

Jeanne shook her head, "No. I think about clothes and other stuff..._not babies._"

Ziva licked her lips, "Well that's _obviously. _You weren't very good at _preventing _that._" _

Jeanne sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ziva…" she whined.

"What do you want me to do?" Ziva whispered sharply. "Pee on it _for _you?"

"Sure!"

"Oh my gah…" Ziva muttered as she massaged her temples.

She sighed and shook her head, "Aren't _I _supposed to ask _you _for advice, not the other way around?"

"I don't know…"

Ziva sighed and grabbed her sister's hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jeanne asked.

"The store."

* * *

><p>"Why are there so many? We just need one simple pregnancy test."<p>

"What is this _we _business, _you _had sex not me," Ziva pointed out as they both scanned the ever so familiar, '_feminine_' aisle. "They have just as many pregnancy tests as they do tampons."

"At least these don't end in X." Jeanne muttered.

They decided on a ClearBlue Pregnancy Test, seven just to be sure before practically throwing money at the cashier and slinking from the store.

They hurried home quickly where Ziva shoved Jeanne into the nearest bathroom.

"Ziva, I really don't have to pee." Jeanne insisted.

"Run some water or something." Ziva ordered.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door once again, and while they waited for either seven negatives or seven positives, Ziva slid down to the floor and rested her head against the wall.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?"

Three minutes later, as Ziva was nearly asleep, Jeanne shook her shoulder.

"Come look at this, it doesn't make any sense."

Ziva sighed and stood up before looking at the seven tests on the counter.

"Uh yeah, it does."

"Well?" Jeanne asked. "What does it mean?"

"Dad's gonna kill you."

* * *

><p>"Call me if anything-"<p>

"Okay, mom." Ziva sighed.

"Bye, love you." Jenny murmured before releasing Ziva's arm allowing her to walk into the school building.

Kate grinned as her sister finally met up with her.

"Took you long enough." She muttered as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Mom went through that, 'if you need anything, call me,' speech."

"Been there, learned that." Kate muttered as opened her locker, out of the corner of her eye she caught Izaac sneaking down the hall toward him, he put a finger to his lips, and she gave a small nod.

Ziva eyed her curiously before opening her own locker, "Anyway…"

"Has Jeanne seemed a little…jumpy lately?"

Ziva licked her bottom row of her teeth, "Uh, yeah, about that, she…she's-"

"BOO!"

Ziva screamed as Izaac doubled over from laughter, along with Kate.

"Oh my gosh! You both suck!" Ziva shrieked as Izaac helped her up.

"I'm sorry, it was too easy." He said through chuckles.

"Just watch your back, pretty boy." Ziva smirked as she pulled out her history book.

"Oh, so now I'm pretty?" Izaac questioned.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Yes, you're a very _pretty_ boy."

"Hey, I'm a man. You're still a _girl_."

"Girls don't have boobs." Kate interjected.

Ziva nodded, "She has a point."

"My cousin has boobs. And she _six." _

"Why are you looking at your six year old cousin's boobs?" Ziva smirked as Izaac rolled his eyes, "You make me want to take your large intestine and wrap it around your next." Izaac replied.

Ziva smirked, "I'm already missing some of it because of _you." _She directed.

Izaac opened his mouth wide, "What? What the hell did I do?"

"You kicked me in stomach dipwad!"

"_After _you beat me up!"

"Whatever….I now have this scar that's like the size of a pin, under my belly button."

Izaac sarcastically gasped, "What! Do I need to call a plastic surgeon?"

Ziva rolled her eyes as she shut her locker, "No. That'll just leave a bigger scar." She replied as she and Izaac began walking down the hall.

"Uh, not _my _plastic surgeon. When I was 7, my brother, Mychael , he pushed me off the roof-"

"What were you doing on roof?" Ziva asked.

"We were setting up the cable." Izaac simply as if little boys being on the roof was normal. "Anyway," he went on. "He pushed me, and I fell into the pool but my forehead hit the diving board."

Ziva studied his face, "I do not see a scar."

Izaac grinned, "Exactly. After my brother got the cussing out of the century. My mom rushed me to the ER then to the family's plastic surgeon. He did a pretty good job."

"Very." Ziva commented.

Izaac looked down at noticed her apparel, "Comfy?"

Ziva smiled as she gave a full twirl so he could admire the outfit. Blue lounging plants, a smiley face shirt, and a pink hoodie.

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"I don't think converses will work well in Martial Arts."

Ziva frowned, "About that…"

"What?" Izaac asked.

"I can't _participate _in Martial Arts for three weeks, four days," she checked her watch. "Twenty-hours, thrity minutes, and seven-sorry, eight seconds."

Izaac coughed, "Your mom?"

Ziva smiled, "The one and only…she means well, though."

"All family means well."

Ziva gave a small roll of her eyes, "Some." She muttered under her breath.

Izaac glanced around before saying, "Hey. Wait, where's Kate?"

Ziva looked around before snickering; she slowly walked back towards her sister's locker. She pressed Izaac back behind her against another set of lockers, before slowly tiptoeing closer to Kate's.

Kate's long locker was open, but you could still see two pairs of legs, intertwined together and small moans quietly escaping.

Ziva held her breath as she tried to stop from laughing. She was a mere two feet her sister when she grabbed the open side of the locker and slammed it as hard as she could.

Kate's eyes bolted open and Camden caught as she jumped nearly three feet in the air.

It was Ziva's turn this time to double over laughing, along with Izaac.

Kate glared at her, "Ziva. It's not that funny."

"Can't…breathe….there's….I…need my appendix back….it hurts!" Ziva cried as she tried to catch her breath.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Keep laughing and I'll put you back in the hospital."

Ziva coughed before straightening up, "I'm sorry. But _that_ was too easy."

Kate looked up at Camden, as his face turned red, "I…uh…"

"Oh, it's fine Cam. Seeing my sister have a little _fun, _is a change for once." Ziva said as she smirked. "Like making out in the hallway, with her _boyfriend _perhaps?"

Camden rubbed the back of his neck, "Err…emmm…You see…about that."

"He means don't tell mom and dad, that we're going out yet."

"How long?" Ziva asked.

"A, uh, two weeks." Kate said sheepishly.

Ziva looked Camden up and down before shrugging, "He's cute enough to pass dad's test. Smart enough?"

"4.0." Kate stated.

"4.2, actually." Camden corrected.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Whatever. He's still really smart."

"Alright, well, meet us at lunch and we'll prepare you alright?" Ziva asked.

Camden nodded, "Sure."

Just then, the first bell rang and students began piling into the hallway.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Kate murmured as she kissed Camden's jawline softly.

Camden grinned and wrapped his hands around her waist, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Alright this is getting into gag territory."

"Yeah, you're right." Izaac said as he shifted his book bag on his shoulder.

Kate signed something to Ziva that made her scoff as Kate gave Camden a final kiss before pulling away.

She murmured something in Camden's ear sounding like Italian before allowing him to leave for AP English Lit.

"Can we go now or do you need to make out with him again, because you're _missing _him." Ziva gushed as she made kissy faces.

Kate rolled her eyes as she, her sister, and Izaac began walking towards their respective classes.

Ziva chuckled.

"What?" Kate asked.

Ziva pulled Kate's hair to the side, "Is that a hickey forming?"

* * *

><p>"Where ya been Gibbs?" a boy, named Kendall Jacobson, asked as Ziva entered her English room.<p>

"Home." Ziva stated as she slid into her seat.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Sick."

"Of?"

"My Appendix."

"Oh that must suck." He replied.

Ziva nodded, "Hurts too."

"Got a nasty scar?"

"Not really, just a small one." Ziva said. "It's kinda cool. I think it looks like a star."

"Aw! Cool! Let me see!" Kendall exclaimed.

Ziva shrugged before standing up and raising her shirt to her bellybutton.

Kendall grinned, "It _does _look like a star! Hey! Dyl! Come here! Doesn't this look like a star?"

A boy with brown hair that fell into his eye and green eyes, with fair skin and the school's football jacket, "Hey. What's up Gibbs?"

"Doesn't this look like a star?" Kendall asked as he pointed to Ziva's bellybutton.

Dylan McKnight bent down and studied the scar before nodding, "Totally." He said excitedly.

"What is so _totally, _Mr. McKnight?" Ms. Rivers asked as she entered the room.

Ziva quickly yanked her shirt back down and slid into her seat. Just as Kendall and Dylan did the same.

"Um, it's just totally cool that Ziva's back." Dylan explained quickly.

Ms. Rivers looked up and smiled, "Ziva, hello, it is nice to see that you back. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well that's good. I trust that Mr. Metro gave you the homework?"

Ziva nodded, "All seventeen pages."

"There were only seven."

"I'll kill him…" Ziva muttered.

Ms. Rivers smiled, "I'm kidding, Ziva."

"Oh, right…" Ziva said.

"Alright, class, pass up your homework and then turn to page twenty-seven in your English books…"

* * *

><p>After English Kate met up with Ziva to walk to English together. As they walked Ziva took out her notebook, "So, I made a list, during English."<p>

"Of?" Kate asked.

"Couple named after you and Camden."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Ziva…"

"So far I got Caiden and Camlin." Ziva said as she scribbled on her notebook page.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Ha-Ha, very funny…._Ziac_."

"_We're _not even _dating_." Ziva butted in.

"Yet."

"No." Ziva said. "Men and Women can just be friends, like me and Asher."

"That's because you and Asher use to play with each other's _parts _in the bathtub."

Ziva hit her, "I told you never to speak of that again!"

Kate smirked, "Never mention couple names again. Especially one that sounds like a made-up name for a nine year old girl."

* * *

><p>Abby, Paula, Ziva, and Camden walked to lunch together as Kate excused herself to the bathroom.<p>

As they walked Camden slightly pulled her to the side as they walked and whispered, "What's up with Kate?" Camden asked as he and Ziva sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"She just started being all upset and mean kinda." Camden said.

"Oh. What's the date?"

"Uh, the fifteenth. I think."

"Yeah. So, she'll be like for…about four to five days," she patted his cheek, "So….get used to it."

"Wait….it's the seventh."

"Oh, so prepare for it then."

…

"Okay, who wants this?" Ziva said as she held up a banana. "Mom knows I hate these."

"Here," Izaac, who decided to sit with them today instead of sitting with the 'it' crowd, said as he took it from her and took a bite. "I don't why, nana's delicious."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "It's mushy. That's all I've had for like, two weeks or something. Mushy stuff, Jell-O, and lots and lots of _green _stuff."

"So you can go poo-poo." Izaac teased quietly in her ear.

Ziva rolled her eyes and took the banana and hit him with it, "You're so immature."

"That's what the, I, stands for." Izaac replied as Kate slid in next to Camden.

"Or Ignornant, Insane, Idiotic…I could go on for _hours." _

"Oh yeah well, you're! You're….Damn, why do you have to have such a difficult name?"

Just as Ziva prepared to make a smart comeback, Peyton Manning-Lawson, the most popular (or nearly as popular as Jeanne) head-head-_co-_head cheerleader walked up to their table.

Her tight cheerleader uniform matched her smile.

She thrust a card out to Ziva. It was huge and decorated in bright colors and glitter.

"Here. We made this for you."

"Who's we?" Ziva asked as she read the front.

"The whole school, silly."

"I never signed it." Abby said.

"Yeah, me neither." Tim added.

"None of us at this table did." Paula said, but Peyton paid them no mind, as if they weren't even there. She was on a mission that she planned to deliver all the way through.

Ziva frowned, "Um…who died?" she asked in reference to the front which read "WE'RE SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS, ZIVA."

Peyton knelt down beside her, "I know, you don't want to talk about; I understand it must be hard. I mean, they were _your children. _But it is kinda your fault, I mean taking a martial arts class while preg-"

"Whoa." Ziva said as she shot up. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. No. We're not going through this again. If you think or _thought _I was pregnant you're crazy."

"I mean, maybe it was for the best, considering their mother is a whore." Peyton said suddenly very smug.

"Excuse me?" Ziva said.

"You heard me. _Anyone _who was stupid enough to do what _you _did, or _who,_ is a whore."

"Well then, you're an even bigger one. Because I'm pretty sure you did him _first._"

By now, the whole cafeteria was staring at the scene that was happening before them.

Peyton glared at her before grabbing the nearest item, a chocolate milk carton, and threw it at her. She gave a loud and annoyed sigh before turning to leave. Her father would _kill her _if she got into another fight at school.

"Go on, run, just like the little _skank _you are. Just like your mother."

Everyone in the cafeteria raised their eyebrows and silently gasped, a few mouths even fell open.

Kate opened her mouth to speak but Ziva placed a firm hand on her sister's shoulder.

She glared at Peyton, "Excuse me?" she growled.

"You heard me, I called you a skank, and your mother too."

Ziva smirked before stepping closer and gave Peyton a hard shove, "You have no right to be calling mothers skanks, when you're about to become one."

Peyton's eyes bulged, "I…wha…how'd…"

"Doesn't feel to good does it?" Ziva growled before turning and abruptly leaving the gym.

What she didn't see, or hear rather one certain person silently clap.

* * *

><p>She ran to her locker and grabbed her change of clothes she had on accidentally packed for Marital Arts. She walked to the bathroom, not fully satisfied with herself. But, not that she was in the mood to talk about it now. She grabbed a paper towel and, as she tried to get some of the milk from her hair, the door to the girl's bathroom opened, and instead of seeing Kate, she saw a boy with jet black hair styled a similar way to Izaac's with fairly tanned skin, and was kinda tall.<p>

"This is the girl's room." Ziva stated.

"I know." The boy said.

"Then why are you here?"

He handed her some paper towel from dispenser, she eyed him cautiously before replying, "I do not need pity."

"I didn't think you wanted any."

"Then what do you want?"

"To say thanks, for giving Peyton a taste of her own medicine. I-I think you're the first to do that, actually. Not even her parents…"

"Thanks, I guess." Ziva said.

"Here, can I help?" he asked.

Ziva looked at him curiously before, handing him the paper towel, "You may get what I missed."

"Alright," the boy said. "Thanks. But, uh, how'd you find out about Peyton being pregnant?"

Ziva shrugged, "I was just taking a stab in the dark, plus having her sister on the Cheer team doesn't hurt to help either."

There was a silence between them, but surprisingly it was not as awkward as she thought it would be.

"I'm Easton, by the way." He said as he trailed along her eyes with the paper towel.

"Ziva." She stated.

"Oh, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've seen you play Lacrosse, and Swim on your old team."

"Oh yeah, I remember you now...you got first at the competition."

"Yeah. But you weren't too bad yourself."

Ziva smirked at him, "Thanks. But your girlfriend's a bitch."

* * *

><p>"Jeanne! Can you <em>believe <em>your sister?" Peyton shouted as she paced around the dance studio. "I mean she's so….so! Ugh! I can't even think of a word right now I'm so upset! I can't-I mean how did she even found out about that?"

"Yeah." Mia, the other vice-head cheerleader asked. "It's not like we announced it or anything."

"I don't know!" Jeanne said. "We barely talk at the house. She's so complicated."

"She's such a bitch." Peyton muttered. "I'm not even sure I'm pregnant."

"But I thought you took one of those little test thingy's." Kylie, another high-up cheerleader, said.

"Yeah, but they're like ninety-two percent accurate."

"No, it's more like ninety-seven." Jeanne said.

Everybody turned and looked at her, "Or, at least that's what I heard."

* * *

><p>"She's so stupid." Kate muttered as she, Abby, and Paula attempted to find Ziva who had quickly disappeared.<p>

"Yeah, she gives cheerleader a bad name." Paula said.

"They _all _give cheerleaders a bad name." Abby replied.

"I-"

"Ziva!" Abby shouted as she ran to comfort her friend, who was exiting the bathroom.

Ziva looked up, "Abby, hi,"

Abby's face turned to confusion as Easton exited also.

"I can explain that." Ziva said quickly.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Zi." Easton murmured before quickly walking toward the Senior locker area.

"Uh, what was _that?" _Paula asked.

"Um…he's a nice guy who helped me out?" Ziva tried.

"In the girls _bathroom?"_

"I…can't explain that one. But he's nice. He's-"

"Easton Wood. He's like the most popular guy here, Ziva." Abby explained. "He's _also _Peyton Lawson's boyfriend."

"I thought you said Izaac was the most popular person in school." Ziva stated.

"Ziva, there's like ten _'the most' _popular people in school. It's the Metro's, Easton Wood, Peyton Manning-Lawson and the other cheerleaders, the football team, the basketball team, and then…hockey, and lacrosse. Then…all the other sports, and the popular clubs, _US_, and then non-popular clubs and nerds."

"You put a lot of time into this." Ziva commented.

"Not really it's kind of something you just learn, ya know?"

"Apparently I don't."

* * *

><p>"We're dissecting cats?" Ziva asked as she and Izaac read over the assignment sheet.<p>

"Only if get this slip signed." Izaac replied.

Ziva opened her mouth to speak but a soft hand on her shoulder made her look up, Professor Storm looked down at her with a huge smile, "Ziva. It's nice to see you're back."

"Thank You, professor."

"I hear that you had appendicitis?"

"Yeah."

"Your sister said that you were doing well."

"Yeah, Kate's a good filler-inner."

"Oh, it was not Caitlin. It was your sister Jeanne. She's so bright, and inspiring."

"Jeanne?" Izaac asked.

Ziva elbowed him, "Yes, um, Jeanne's like that sometimes."

Professor Storm smiled a familiar smile and laughed at something in head, before excusing herself to her desk. Ziva couldn't help but think that laugh sounded do familiar, so _very _familiar almost as if she had heard it this morning.

She groaned and placed her head in her hands, "Why can't my life be simple!"

* * *

><p>"Youwho!" Kate shouted as she and the rest of her gang walked through the door. "Mom! Are you home? School let out early because all the elective teachers had a meeting. Mom?"<p>

"Sh! Kate. I heard you the first time." Jenny said as she quickly jogged down the stairs. "I just got the twins down."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Where's dad?"

Jenny smirked and let her eyes give way towards the basement, "Where do you think?"

"Right…Well I have to read this book for English." Kate said as she climbed or rather jumped into the family living room chair.

"Jeanne? Homework?" Jenny questioned. "You to Tony."

"I just have Algebra and Science." Jeanne said as she sat down on the couch.

"I have…History, Algebra, and Science." Tony said as he sat down next to Jeanne, and Jenny left them to do their homework, just as Ziva disappeared upstairs with a stomachache.

As Jenny left for the basement to discuss Paternal leave, Jeanne set down her math book and laid across Tony's lap.

"You know what we should do?" Jeanne asked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I was hoping you would have an idea." Jeanne smirked. "Hold on, I have an idea. We should totally do something to keep warm."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "I'm listening."

"Do you realize that if you paid this much attention in school, you wouldn't have flunked." Jeanne teased.

Tony rolled his eyes and pecked her on the lips, "You can be so mean right now."

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "I still love you though."

"I'm still waiting on this exciting idea to stay warm."

"Oh yeah, I was thinking _salsa _dancing."

"Er, salsa dancing?"

"Yeah. Like the ones on TV."

"Um….okay."

"You sound like you don't like it." Jeanne said as she sat up.

"I….It's just not my cup of tea, but I'll do it for you." He said as he pressed his lips to hers, before pulling away and looking back at the Geometry book on his lap.

Kate looked up from her book on the couch, the sound of her name being called.

"Be right back." She said before walking quickly up the stairs.

Jeanne stretched and snuggled back into Tony's side, "Your dad's gonna suspect something."

Jeanne held up her hand, showing a silver band around her left ringer finger, and grinned, "Daddy got us all one. Mine's the biggest."

"Uh, what is it?" Tony asked, inspecting it.

"It's a purity ring." Jenny called.

"A what now?"

"A ring that says I won't have sex until I get married." Jeanne stated.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh…okay. Like Selena Gomez?"

Jenny walked up the stairs from the basement and Jeanne pretending to be looking over Tony's Geometry book, "Er, no, Tony. I think A's the right answer."

"It's good to see you helping Tony with his homework."

Jeanne nodded, "Yeah." She said just as Kate walked downstairs, a big grin on her face. She walked over to her mother and whispered something to her on her tippy toes.

Jenny looked at her and she nodded, "I'll be right back." Jenny said, setting down the dish towel, and hurrying up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the room, and Tony removed his arm from around Jeanne's shoulder.

Kate grinned and raised her hands up high, jumping up and down, "Hell has finally frozen over!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? What's happened to make hell freeze over? Next chapter, people. Also, next chapter we've got two cliffhangers to clear up! Or maybe three (insert evil grin here) LOL but anyway, I'm not making any promises.<strong>

**B.P.O.T.P**


	19. Two And A Half Women

**Okay! Not as long of a wait as the last time (Sorry!) but anyway...Early Christmas Present! YAY! **

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a Half Women<strong>

"Ziva, we're gonna talk about this."

"No, we're not."

"I know this is awkward, but we still have to."

"You know, if I could get up right now, I would so totally leave."

Jenny sighed, "Would rather have _Kate _talk to you about this?"

Ziva shrugged, "At least she's not my MOTHER."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Why are you so complicated?"

Ziva smiled, "Because I'm me."

* * *

><p>"Jeanne, what are you doing?" Kate asked as she watched her sister try and rearrange the living room.<p>

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Jeanne asked.

"Trying to do yoga, again?" Kate said. "Because the first time didn't work out so well."

"No, but thank you, Ms. Pilates." Jeanne replied.

Kate shrugged, "You're just jealous."

"What that I'm a cheerleader but I'm not as flexible as you?" Jeanne scoffed, "Please."

"And thank you, too," Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment, it's not like I get them often from _you." _

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Peyton and some of the other cheerleaders are coming over."

"Why?"

"We don't have school tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, the seniors do. But not freshman, sophomore, or juniors. They have some kind of test or something. So we're having a sleepover, and _no _you're not invited. Or Ziva, _especially Ziva._ Except, it's not a sleepover, they're gonna leave at like 10."

Kate rolled her eyes, "You know, for a school that's like Number Seven in America, we sure have a lot of days off, but anyway. Two, okay, three things. One, do mom and dad know about this?"

"Yes."

"Two. Why are they coming _here? _Don't like nearly half of them live in like mansions?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but we take turns at whosever house we stay at. Last time it was Mia's. Now it's mine."

"Okay _and _how can I _not_ be invited if this is _my _house?"

"Its _cheer _only Kate." Jeanne said.

"So, is Tony staying upstairs?"

"Tony's having his own 'hanging out' at one of his friend's houses."

"Whoa. Who else is having a party that I don't know about?"

Jeanne shrugged, "Just me and him I guess…Only the cool people I guess…"

"Mom! Dad!" Kate shouted.

"What, Kate?" Jenny asked as she bounded down the stairs fairly quickly.

"Jeanne gets to have friends over, and we don't?"

"I didn't know you wanted friends over."

"I don't but I would still like to be _asked."_

Jenny sighed, "_Kate, _would you like to have friends over?"

"Paula's brother has a hockey game, Abby is at church, and Tim is at computer convention."

"What about _Camden?" _Jeanne asked with a smirk.

Kate's face paled, "He's…with his girlfriend._" _She said quickly.

"Mm, hmm. Well, I'll give you something to do. Go talk to your sister." Jenny said as she wiped down the kitchen counter.

Kate grinned; "I'd be _happy _to." she took off towards the stairs before Jenny called after, "Kate!"

Kate turned and looked at her, "Yes, mother?"

"Not too graphic."

* * *

><p><em>Knock. <em>

_Knock. _

"What?" Ziva moaned.

"It's my room too, you know, I was just being polite." Kate said as she walked in.

"It was my room first."

"Ziva, shut up." Kate said as she climbed into the bed next to her sister.

There was an awkward silence before Ziva said; "Now I see why women hate men sometimes."

"_Sometimes?" _

Ziva laughed, "I really hate this."

"You're not supposed to like your period."

"Ugh, then why invent it?"

"Because, I think, and correct me if I'm wrong. If we didn't get periods all the eggs inside would collect and make us explode."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Well, it's like four to six days of hell. Then everything's fine."

Ziva moaned and squirmed in her bed, "Is there any way to make it like…_Stop? _Or not get your period anymore?"

"Yeah, get pregnant."

Ziva raised her eyebrows; Kate cut her off, "Don't even think about it."

"What? Why?"

"Let's put it this way, besides the fact that's it a BABY. You can either have four to six days of hell every month. Which is like 48 to 72 days, total. Or you could have like 266 days of backaches, puking, etc."

Ziva sighed, "But I don't like it. My stomach hurts, and every time I sit up…it _gushes._"

"Okay, a little, TMI. You think _I _like my period? I'd love to meet someone who loves their period and you know what I'd do? I'd punch in the face. Maybe knock some sense into them."

Ziva laughed, "You may wanna talk to Alexi then."

Kate rolled her eyes, "That's because she gets to be treated like a princess for four-to-seven days, heck, I'd be happy for, that, and _that _reason only."

Ziva shook her head, "Don't we all?"

* * *

><p>"Which color is better? Merry Mango or Passion Purple?"<p>

Kate shook her head as she watched the scene below her, ten cheerleaders, all in her living room, trying to decide which shade of purple looked best with another shade of "Rainbow Red."

"God." She muttered as she walked down the stairs. "Merry Mango?"

Jeanne, out of the corner of her eye, caught her sister's reflection in her peripheral vision, "What do you want Kate?"

"_I'm thirsty. _Can I get some water?"

"There's a sink upstairs."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Stop being a diva before I tell them about-"

"Okay! Just get your stupid water." Jeanne muttered as she held up two colors to the light.

Kate smirked and walked over to the kitchen, and pulled out a bottle of water, she rolled her eyes once more as the series of blonde, red-heads, and brunette's studied fingernail colors, while, upstairs, Ziva sat in her bed searching on her iPhone's internet.

She checked her Facebook status, before she heard a "PING!" against her window. She sat up slightly, learning the consequence of standing quickly, an uncomfortable lesson, she might add.

The pinging stopped and she still looked at the window, then went back to her phone, but then, something _knocked _on her window.

She looked over, the sky was dark, and the face was unclear. She cautiously sat up and scooted to the window, she cleaned the surface before pulling it open.

"Izaac?"

"Hiya!" Izaac said as he climbed into her room.

"What are you doing here?"

Izaac held out his phone for her to see, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked suspiciously.

"Is the red death upon us?"

"What?"

"Crimson Tide."

"Izaac?"

Izaac shook her shoulders, "Is your relative _FINALLY _in town?"

"Izaac, you're not making any sense."

"Ziva. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"_Punctuation. Types of Punctuation." _

"Wha…No…Wait, how do you-?" Her mouth dropped as she read Jeanne's latest tweet, "Jeanne _tweeted _it?" Ziva cried.

"No. Well, kinda. She didn't _blatantly _say 'My sister got her period,' kinda thing. It's more like, 'An annoying aunt has finally come to town, and it really sucks.' Like that."

Ziva fell back onto her bed and groaned, "Why can't _anything _be personal? _And Private._"

"Because you're a Gibbs."

"I'm tired." Ziva moaned. "Why are you here?"

Izaac shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood."

"You live like forty-five minutes away." Ziva said.

Izaac shrugged, "I took your advice, I decided to ask you first before believing you."

Ziva gave a small smile, before frowning, "Okay. Well it's true. Now bye."

"I don't even get a hug?"

"No."

"Aw! Why?"

"Because I hate you."

"You know, I knew these mood swing things were supposed to be bad, but not this bad."

Ziva glared at him, "You did this to me!"

"Wait, whoa, what'd I do?"

Ziva sat up abruptly, "When you pushed me and then made my appendix explode, when they did the surgery or whatever they probably poked a hole there."

"And how is that _my _fault?" Izaac asked.

"If you hadn't had _punched _me, then I wouldn't have needed _surgery." _Ziva explained.

"Well, it's not like I can _for change _it now."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Go away." She moaned.

"Aw, does baby's stomach hurt?" Izaac teased.

Ziva kicked him, "Go away, Izaac."

"Alright, I'll go. I'll go. Text me later, though, kay?"

Ziva waved her hand as Izaac stood, "Whatever. Just get the hell out of my sight."

Izaac sat on the edge of the window's interior, "And you're sure you're not pregnant?"

Ziva removed her hands from her face, and glared at him, "I sleep with a gun."

* * *

><p>"Okay. Tony's at his friend's house, and the pizza's here." Gibbs said as he set the pizza and other necessary slumber party supplies that his eldest daughter had asked for.<p>

"Okay." Jenny said as she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Gibbs walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Something bourbon can cure?"

Jenny chuckled, Jenny shook her head, "I just realized…"

"You're really old?" Gibbs tried.

Jenny smirked at him, "_No…_I just remember when I first, _met, _Ziva. How spunky, and defiant she was. And when Rivka left her with me. Now, she's fifteen, almost sixteen. And she's…she's growing up, Jethro."

Gibbs smirked and kissed Jenny's cheek, "That's part of life."

* * *

><p>"Okay. So, tell me why I heard that Kathy Sandoski and Keith Rivers were making out in the janitor's closet, when he's going out with Malitda Jones?"<p>

Jeanne shrugged, "He's not even that good-looking either."

"I know, right?" Mia giggled.

"Your turn, Kylie." Scarlett, otherwise known as Starr, asked. "What's this week's latest gossip?"

"Um…Tell me why, Jeanne, your X-boyfriend-"

"Which one?" Peyton teased.

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "If this is about that whole Izaac and my sister thing, I am _so _over that. It's totally stupid."

"I wasn't gonna say that, but yeah, what's up with that?"

Jeanne shrugged, "I don't know it's-"

_Crash. Crash. Thump!_

"What was that?" Jeanne shouted.

Suddenly, Ziva appeared at the top of the stairs, "Nothing! I was…uh…moving furniture. Yeah."

Jeanne eyed her sister suspiciously, not for long, though, as Ziva quickly disappeared back into her bedroom.

Jeanne pointed to where her sister last stood, "_That's _what _I _don't understand."

* * *

><p>"You're here for what reason?" Ziva asked as she shut her bedroom door.<p>

Easton smiled and shrugged.

"You know your girlfriend is downstairs, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're in my room."

"Yeah."

"And my, _MARINE _father, is across the hall."

"Yeah."

Ziva laughed, "Either you're _really_ crazy or, _really _stupid."

Easton chuckled and looked around her room, "Nice."

"Thanks, now _why _are you here?"

Easton shrugged once more, "I was bored."

"Why does every boy think it's okay to just come over _here _when they're bored?"

"Because you're like one of the few girls, who don't care if a boy sees them with their hair not beauty pageant ready, or if they're bloated."

"Are you trying to say all those things are true?"

"Okay, maybe not the hair thing…"

"So now I'm fat?"

"Just in like the chin-" Ziva playfully punched him, "Shut up! I learned it's tough being a girl."

"NO?" Easton gasped.

"Yes, you guys get like painful _sensations _for like two minutes, but we get _THIS _once a month! For like _FOUR _days!"

Easton rolled his eyes, "Hey! Sometimes they last for like…an hour."

"Get out."

"Aw, come on. I came here to have fun."

Ziva sat down on her bed, "What _kind _of fun?"

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Tony murmured as he lifted Jeanne onto the countertop and kissed her lips madly, forty-five minutes later.<p>

"My mom and dad went to the store, they won't be back for like, another hour." Jeanne whispered.

"Aw, what'd they go for?"

Jeanne shrugged, "Pads or something. I don't know. So, what are you doing here?" Jeanne asked between kisses. "I thought you were at Jack's house."

"I was, I forgot some stuff." He breathed as he sucked on her neck and reached around her back.

"Like what?"

"Uh…Toothbrush, Game console, you."

Jeanne smiled, "I have my own party to get to."

"Yes, she does."

Jeanne turned around, Peyton, Mia, Kylie, Star, Chloe, Camille, and Carmen, were standing in her kitchen doorway, smirking.

"Uh…"

Mia smiled, "He can stay…" she walked slowly over to them, "But only if he wears the matching _bra." _

Jeanne, and the others giggled, "Very funny." She murmured.

"Look, I just came to get my toothbrush, and my PSP."

Mia's eyes darted up the stairs, "Nobody's stopping you." She said smoothly.

Tony eyed her cautiously before slowly removing his hands from his girlfriend and walked backwards towards the stairs just as they all heard,

_Crash! Thump! Thump! Crash!_

Jeanne sighed angrily as the crash, racked through the walls.

"Oh my gosh! Ziva! You can move furniture later, it's not that important-"

Jeanne stopped when she heard a giggle, a _flirtatious _giggle.

More importantly her sister's giggle, Ziva never giggle.

Jeanne quickly scrambled to the bottom of the stairs, "Ziva?" she called cautiously.

"What's going on?" Mia asked as she stood next to Jeanne.

"My sister's giggling."

"So?"

"She _never _giggles." Jeanne whispered.

"Easton! No. That's not where-Yeah! Right there!"

All eyes drifted to Peyton, who stood there with her mouth open, "Is she having-"

They heard a manly chuckle and then the bed sliding, "No way…"

"No. You're too small." Easton said.

"You'll squeeze."

"No."

"Yes."

"This is not as fun as I thought it would be."

"I told you it was too small."

"It might have fit this morning."

"Easton Zachariah Tripp! You get your BIG, FAT, CHEATING butt, downstairs, now." Peyton shouted at the top of her lungs.

The crashing, and knocking stopped, then they heard low whispers and a loud _SMACK! _Before Peyton shouted again, "EASTON!" she started up the stairs but abruptly stopped, when Ziva and Easton appeared at the top of the stairs.

Jeanne blinked, this was like Déjà vu.

Her hair was wild and her clothes were a mess.

Worse, her bra was around Easton's shoulders.

"What the hell is going on?" Peyton hissed. "_What are you doing, with her?"_

"P, babe, it's not what it looks like." Easton said as he cautiously walked down the stairs. "I was just trying to-"

Peyton held up an angry hand, "Then what is it _supposed _to look like?"

"We were moving furniture." Ziva answered. "I did not like where my bed was."

"No, wait," Easton spoke up. He looked at Peyton, "I was...I was just playing dress up. I always been curious about how you guys put these things on," he gestured to the bra. "Ziva was trying to help, and I'll admit, it was pretty funny. But, damn, this thing is tight. You know, I think I'm a D cup."

Peyton turned her head to glare at her, "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"You don't have to believe the truth," Ziva smirked, "You've been doing that for the last six weeks."

"Shut Up! Just shut up! You're-You're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't!"

Ziva scoffed, "Why would I want someone to hold me back on my studies, only to break my heart a few weeks later."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Like anybody would _want _to be your boyfriend. That's why it was only a _fling." _

"_Like you haven't had plenty in the past_. That's why that isn't even his _baby."_

The room grew deathly silent, as Easton along with Jeanne, Tony, Kate, who had only stumbled in as the shouting grew louder, and everybody except Peyton whose mouth dropped open.

"Go to hell." Peyton snipped.

"Meet me there." Ziva growled back.

Tony grabbed Peyton's arm just as she lunged, "Whoa. Whoa. No. Let's not do anything that's gonna get the cops called."

"Her being born should get the cops called." Peyton snarled.

Ziva rolled her eyes, before Kate grabbed her arm, "Shut Up," She whispered in her sister's ear. "This is funny, _real _funny, that you're talking back to Peyton Lawson, _but, but _this courage, that you have right now, is only gonna last another four days…Now, were you really moving furniture?"

Ziva looked at her sister, hurt, "Of course. Why would you-"

"I'm just checking, you big bitch."

Ziva gave a small smile, "Kate?" she whispered.

"What?"

"When I turn to leave for my bedroom, get behind me."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"You bled onto your pants, didn't you?"

"Kate, shut up."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know, okay."

Tony whistled and everybody grew silent, "Okay. Let's just, calm down. Now, you guys stay down here and eat pizza or whatever. I'm gonna go upstairs and get the stuff I came for. Easton's gonna go and do whatever Easton does. And Kate and Ziva are gonna stay upstairs. No confrontations. No drama. Okay? At least, until Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, get back, okay?" Tony asked calmly.

"Oh, go to hell Tony." Peyton muttered. "She's got boys in her room at all times."

"Not true!"

There was another crash from Ziva and Kate's side of the bedroom, and an, "OOF!" Kate turned and ran to see who, or what it was.

She returned smiling with Asher in tow, "McAsh! You're back."

Asher grinned as he swooped Ziva off her feet, "Wass' Up?"

Ziva let her palm hit her face, "_Of course." _

* * *

><p><strong>:) Leave me a present? <strong>


	20. A Positive Equal A Negative

**Well, long time, no write! Sorry for the long break but I guess I just lost my muse for this story...for a long time. But after reading all the reviews I keep getting I would like to say thank you for not giving up on me or Ice Cream Cooties. **

**And to keep the A/N short, I just get to the disclaimer.**

***It still applies***

* * *

><p><strong>A Positive Equals A Negative <strong>

"You idiot!" Ziva said to Asher as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

"And hello to you too."

Ziva smirked at him, "Hi. Now what the heck do you think you were doing?"

"Saying hi."

"By climbing in through my bedroom window?"

Asher looked at her confused, "Yeah…I do it all the time, remember?"

"Oh…yeah." Ziva said quietly.

Asher fumbled with his hands, "Sorry, I guess that I'll just go then-"

"No, Ash, I'm sorry. I just…Jeanne…friends…It's a long story."

Asher slopped down on the bed and he raised his arms above his head, "I'm listening."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ziva said as she sat down next to him.

"So what _do _you want to talk about?"

"Where were you?" she asked.

Asher grinned, "You have to see for yourself." He sat up and walked over to the window and pulled her close. "Come on." He said.

"You see, you may not know this but-" she began to hesitate, he rolled his eyes, "Lexi went sky-diving on her period, now shut up and come on."

He climbed out onto the roof first and she joined him.

As usual they hopped from roof to roof and climbed in through their attic door.

"Mom! Ziva's here." Asher called as he helped the Israeli down the latter that dropped into their hallway.

Mrs. Matthews appeared from a bedroom with a small, young girl on her hip. Mrs. Matthews smiled, "Hi, Ziva. It's so good to see you again." As she gave her a tight squeeze.

Ziva glanced at Asher, skeptically, "Who's this?"

Asher grinned, "This is my new _sister, _Ava."

"_No." _Ziva said, surprised.

He nodded, "We were in Russia." He took her hand and led her into the room. It was a girly pink, with a pink canopy and toy chests and Ava's name spelled across the wall, along with a desk, "There's her flag." He pointed to the flag above her bed.

A Russian flag.

He smiled, "I'm a _big brother!" _he said excitedly like a 6 year old.

Ziva smiled, "Ava, Asher, and Alexi. Cute….Except Alexi is left out, her name is not Hebrew. But they all start with A…"

Asher flopped down on the bed, "And I care because…"

"Asher!" the little girl called as she ran into the room. She jumped onto the bed next to him, she cuddled into his shoulder, "Who that?"

"This is Ziva. Ziva, this is my sister, Ava Liat. I've been teaching her English. And I think I've done an awesome job. It only took…eleven months."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Well, it was a secret. We didn't want to tell everyone and then it…splat."

Ziva smiled, "Nice…metaphor." She smiled at the child, she stuck out her hand, "Hi, Ava."

"Hi." She shook Ziva's hand before cupping her hand over Asher's ear, "Is she your girlfriend?" she whispered.

Asher chuckled, "No."

Ava shrugged, "I think you would make pretty babies."

"…Thank You, I think."

Ava sat on his stomach and looked at Ziva thoroughly, "She'll do."

"With what?" Asher questioned.

"See." Ava said as she jumped off her brother and walked over to her closet.

"So, uh, where's Lexi?" Ziva asked as she laid beside him on the bed.

Asher shrugged, "With her _beau." _

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Asher nodded, "Some football or something player at your old school."

Ziva sighed, "Not Bryce Morcannahey."

Asher laughed, "God no."

"Some weird name…I don't remember."

Asher raised an eyebrow, "I do believe this calls for some ice cream and…_spying." _

* * *

><p>After several scoops of Cookie Crumbs ice cream and finding nothing about Alexi's so called 'boyfriend' Ziva decided to head home and not worry her mother.<p>

She promised Ava that she, Alexi, and herself would have a slumber party on Friday and paint nails, and she promised Asher she'd beat him in basketball on Sunday.

She hopped across roofs, but stopped when she saw an unusual figure sitting by her window.

She walked over cautiously, "Tony?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Hey, sorry…Kate told me this was the only way on the roof."

Ziva nodded, "Yes, lucky us." She took a seat next to him and dangled her feet over the edge. "So, why are _you _out here?"

He shrugged, "I just remembered what today was, decided I needed a breather. I think it was all of Jeanne's nail polish. Just…getting to my brain." He sighed. "I wish I coulda slept through today."

"What's today?"

"My mom's birthday."

"Oh."

"She was…everything. She was awesome. She was nice, and loving, and always into everything."

"That sounds like Tali, she was so adorable, but always into mischievous but nobody could ever get mad at her."

"You miss her?"

"Oh course. Don't you miss your mother?"

"Every moment. You know what?"

"What?"

"My mom always wanted me to marry someone exotic, someone Intelligent, kind, generous, vibrant, energetic, all kinds of stuff. She really wanted someone French." He smirked. "I don't think she would have liked Jeanne, though…"

"I do not think so…I can't think of anyone who fits that description."

He smirked, "I can."

Her eyes began to twinkle, "Who?"

He nodded and seemed to move an inch closer.

"You're pretty intelligent."

"Yes. You actually understand the math we're doing."

"Well, perhaps, we could convince your teachers to help you after school or something."

"Or just get a tutor."

"It would have to be an ugly tutor…So it couldn't be you."

Her eyes flicked up from her hands, "So you think I'm pretty?"

He shrugged, "You _were _my first kiss." Somehow they had both moved to where they were so close to each other you could barely slip a piece of paper in between them.

"Right. But I did not think it counted…"

"Every kiss does." He voice dropped to a whisper and his lips moved closer to hers, and surprisingly she didn't back away.

Then, they heard the window open, "Hey Tony, the guys say come on or they're gonna leave you." Kate said.

He quickly scrambled up and slipped in, and Kate slipped out. She scooted over towards her sister, "_What _was that?"

"Nothing." Ziva said quickly.

"It looked like he was about to kiss you."

"No…It was just a…"

"Almost kiss?"

Ziva nodded, "Yeah."

"You do know if Jeanne ever finds out, then, she'll kill you right?"

"Yeah, well, I have something on her so what could she possibly do?"

"What?"

Ziva contemplated it for a moment before whispering said info in Kate's ear, Kate gasped, "Are you serious?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

"Well then, I guess someone's screwed."

"I think that's how she got there in the _first place_."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't where the ending came from, but I'm pretty sure I know where to go with it. And I think most of you WILL like it. <strong>

**Until next time (which is hopefully soon)**

**!~Broken Piece~! **


End file.
